Unravelling
by MultiNinja2012
Summary: As Artemis's life and lies unravel before her eyes, who will be their to pick up the piece's? Warning: Some possibly distressing topics and events occur within this fiction. These may be triggers for some people.
1. Wounded and Stubborn

Artemis didn't know how she always ended up here before training with Black Canary. Maybe it was because her boyfriend spent this time harassing Robin and refuelling, courtesy of Megan's cooking. Zatanna and Rocket would be in the kitchen with her making fun of either Wally's eating habits or Rocket's crush on Kaldur. Kaldur himself would spend time meditating so that his form during training would hopefully improve.

Not Artemis. She felt the best way to get ready for training was to train. It seemed she was not alone in this thought. Conner would more often than not join her. The pair would spar until one of them gave up. This was something that didn't often occur and because they weren't really pushing each other they were usually still at it when Canary walked in. Then they let loose.

Today was different though. Artemis had called Uncle and sat down for a drink. Conner knew this was unusual for Artemis but was unsure how to broach the subject. They didn't talk all that often and truth was he knew that she appreciated that they didn't need words. On the rare days when one of them would give out, if they didn't go find their respective partners they would sit together. Enjoying the silence of each other's company. It worked for them. They didn't need words to have a conversation. He knew something was off and that she didn't want to talk about it, so he let it go.

Artemis for her part had, had a rough day. More like rough week really. At the beginning of the week she had discovered Robin's identity and his best friend who distrusted her had told the entire school who her parents were. Indeed, Dick Grayson was going to get her killed one way or another. Though really it was that idiot teacher who had decided teaching a joint class on the roof was a good idea. Inevitably it had resulted in Dick, showing off and being pushed over the edge of the building. Accidentally on purpose by the older students. They hadn't meant to cause any harm. Artemis was the only person who had seen and reacted. She wasn't sure what tipped her off, the way he grabbed her arm like he had done a thousand times on missions. The way he planted his feet against the wall when he landed so he could walk up the wall. Maybe it had been that tiny Robin smirk playing on his lips but she had put it together and he knew immediately. This resulted in her having a new best friend from Monday. The being followed everywhere part was a little creepy, including to a special assembly to celebrate her heroics. That had almost made her wish she had let him fall. Almost.

By Wednesday her life was an absolute mess. Dick having realised she would willingly keep his secret had told Batman who had known it was going to happen and thought it was for the best. He also, though he would never admit it, was glad that Dick had a new friend at school. Barbara Gordon on the other hand thought that Artemis was dangerous and had hacked Gotham City's Police computers to do a background search on Artemis. When she had found out about Artemis and her family and told Dick who shrugged it off, saying that he already knew, she had made sure that the entire school was plastered with Artemis's family details for all to see.

The uproar had been phenomenal. Parents had threatened to pull their kids out that Wednesday morning. Others were threatening to press charges because Artemis had looked at their kid. It wasn't until Bruce Wayne showed up and said that he had given her his once a year scholarship and that he was glad she attended the school that the parents calmed down.

The students were another matter. Artemis who was already shunned because of her scholarship status was ignored totally by those who feared her and outright vilified by others. The teachers seemed to be on the side of the students and ignored the whole thing. Dick remained her only ally ignoring Barbara and spending his free time with Artemis. This pissed Barbara off to no end. His support however did little to stop the others. At the very least it was a scathing remark about her family. However a few seniors' decided on Thursday to start getting rough with her. Growing up with Sportsmaster for a father had taught her a lot about pain and not to push it. That was why she had called time on her and Conner's sparring session. They were only bruises but they hurt and if she had to take on serious training without anyone getting suspicious she would need spare strength. Not even Dick knew that the seniors had decided to assault her. She intended to keep it that way. They didn't need to worry about the bruising to her ribs and other areas of her body. Plus Canary already asked too many questions about her scars. She didn't need to find lies to cover up this as well.

She was almost positive that Conner would not ask her why she had ended the spar. Anyone else would have but not Conner. He was good like that. He understood that sometimes you just didn't want to talk about it. However she had winced once during their spar and she wasn't sure whether he had noticed. The fact he kept glancing at her though was beginning to unnerve her, if he had noticed he might ask. She was hoping he wouldn't but the more he glanced at her the more likely it seemed he would.

Conner had indeed noticed and it was this that kept bugging him. He thought that he had let it go but he kept coming back to their spar and that it had been off. He wasn't sure why but that was the only way to describe it. Off. Artemis had held herself with a slight slump and none of her punches and kicks had been fully extended. A fool would have brushed this off as wanting to save something for training but Conner was no fool and he knew Artemis better than that. She would never risk getting into bad habits. He started giving her sideways glances from his position and noticed she was still holding herself carefully. She wasn't leant up against the wall as he had first thought, she was leaning slightly forward and her arms were held around her midsection as if she was shielding it. This left him with only one conclusion, she was hurt.

Indeed the wince that caused all of this had come towards the end of their bout, when she had rolled backwards away from a kick of his. When she had flipped herself backwards to get to her feet her eyes had closed for a second and she had gasped whilst reaching for her ribcage, before she launched back into the fight. It had only been for an instant but it had happened. She obviously wanted no one to know otherwise she would have skipped their warm up spar and seen Black Canary about it before hand. This left the question, was it because she didn't want to be removed from missions that she was trying to keep it a secret or did she not want to explain how she received the injuries. Knowing Artemis it could be either but that didn't seem as important right now. She was injured and he had to get her to tell him about it.

It was times like these that he wished they interacted verbally a bit more. If it were anyone else on the team they would know what to say to get her to talk to them. Even Black Canary would know more about how to broach the topic. Somehow he didn't think calling her out bluntly and threatening to tell Canary would work. All Conner knew was that he had to speak to her about it before training really started or this could end badly, if Kaldur, Megan, Rocket or himself went all out on Artemis. Even Wally or Robin could cause whatever injuries she was already carrying to become worse.

Artemis watched Conner turn towards her and her head went in to overdrive. If he wanted to push it he could force her to show him the injuries, after all he was super strong. If it came to that she needed an excuse and fast. Something that she could tell him and Canary that wouldn't be questioned too much. At least the bruising had yet to come out fully, she was sure fist shaped bruises would be found and what was she supposed to say then, 'They were just trying to catch me with their fists?' It sounded weak, even to her. Then she saw his mouth move and knew the time had come, she still didn't have a plan though.

"Artemis..." he sounded like an idiot but this had to be done, he just hoped it worked, "Are you alright?"

Artemis almost burst into laughter. She knew they didn't talk much but was she really that awkward to interact with. She decided playing dumb would work for now.

"I'm fine Conner. Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing, really. I just thought -"

Conner was cut off by Batman's voice echoing through the cave.

"Team you have a mission. Meet for the brief in the Control Room. Now."

Artemis stood up shrugging her shoulders. Conner noticed that the action was done very gingerly.

"Guess we'll have to talk later Conner." Artemis said before heading towards the Control Room. As she left, she couldn't help but think that she was lucky. It wasn't everyday she got saved by the Batman.

Conner realised that she had deliberately left to avoid the conversation and took off after Artemis a few seconds later. If they were going on a mission then Artemis had to tell someone. She could end up worse than she already was or she could put one of them in danger without meaning to. He had to talk to her. He was sure calling her out in front of everyone was a bad idea but if he had no choice, he had no choice.

Conner caught up to her just as she entered the Control Room. Everyone noticed their entrance. Kid Flash was typically the only one to complain.

"You pair must be the slowest on the entire team."

As he had said this he had rushed forward to lift Artemis into his arms. M'gann was approaching Conner but he was focusing on K.F.'s retreating form. How had Wally not noticed that when he did that Artemis had closed her eyes in pain, had attempted to clutch her side. Either he was going insane or everyone else was blind. He favoured the latter. It was then that he felt M'gann's mind link open up.

_"Is everything okay Conner?"_

_"Yeah, I think so."_

M'gann took that as his final answer and holding hands they approached Batman for the mission brief. It sounded simple enough. Klarion had been spotted at a warehouse in Gotham City. Batman wanted them to investigate, keep their distance and report what they saw. Artemis took this opportunity to point out that this was how all their missions started and usually ended badly. Batman just glared at her before telling them that they had fifteen minutes to get ready. Conner knew that he had to talk to Artemis now before they left. He had considered telling M'gann but decided to deal with this on his own.

"M'gann?"

"What is it Conner?"

"I have something I have to do. Would you excuse me?"

"Sure."

Conner watched her walk forward to talk to Kaldur, Rocket and Zatanna. He then turned to approach Artemis, Wally and Robin. The three were grouped near the console arguing about who knew what this time. He hadn't noticed that they were all looking at him as he approached. Even M'gann and the others were watching with interest. The only person who hadn't noticed his approach was Artemis who had her back to him. When he was a couple of steps behind her he came to a halt and cleared his throat. Now even the league members who were present were paying attention. Everyone knew they barely spoke and here was Conner approaching her to talk. Artemis spun round to face him. Was surprised and then set her face to neutral but Conner had seen a flash of annoyance and knew that she was dodging him.

"What's up Conner?" Artemis asked as if they weren't waged in a mini warfare.

"I was wondering if we could talk." He sounded more confident and he wasn't sure whether it was because of the crowd or his annoyance at Artemis's non-chalantness.

"Sure go ahead."

It was a challenge he knew but he already had a counter-move planned.

"I was hoping we could speak in private actually. Please."

Artemis looked mildly pissed. She was stuck now. The rest of the room was in shock. Did these pair always talk to each other but only in private?

Artemis who could see no way out gave in.

"Sure, your place or mine?"

"Mine."

As Artemis and Conner left the room everyone was in shock. The first person to speak was Wally.

"Since when do they talk?"

M'gann was quick to reply, "I have no idea. I could always eavesdrop on them."

It was Black Canary who butted in reminding everyone that she, Batman and Red Tornado were all still there.

"You will do no such thing."

Kaldur backed her up, "Indeed, their conversation should remain private."

Rocket made her opinion clear immediately after.

"Yeah. I mean it's not like their doing anything wrong."

"Still be an interesting conversation to hear. I mean what would they talk about?" Zatanna chimed in.

"It would be a good day to be a fly on the wall." Robin agreed with her.


	2. How Bad?

I thought that I should qualify a few things before the story got further along. Firstly this story disregards the Light storyline from the series, also the whole Roy is a clone thing. Secondly the family genre is included for later on when I bring other characters into the story more. Thirdly in the next couple of chapters an event will be occurring that will ... shift the landscape and upset a few people. It is necessary for the plot and as such I apologise in advance for those it distress. Finally my mystery guest reviewer said that they love the Artemis, Conner sibling type fics. At this point I am unsure whether this will remain or whether I wish to develop their relationship in a different way or further. I will try to figure this out soon. Thanks for reading and I hope that you continue to enjoy this fanfiction.

* * *

Conner and Artemis walked until Conner was sure they were out of earshot of everyone else. When he was happy with the distance he stopped and turned abruptly. Artemis who had been staring at the ground trying to think of a way out of this, bumped into him. This achieved two things. Artemis walking straight into Conner's chest, causing her to fall down and reveal exactly how badly she was hurt. As soon as she hit Conner Artemis felt as if she was back at school. When her back made contact with the floor she gasped from the pain that shot up her spine, it was like a shockwave had shot through her body. Scream no. She had known too much pain for that. However it was always a surprise just how much it could sting.

Conner watched Artemis fall, heard the gasp and realised that this was much more serious than he had first thought. He bent down to help Artemis as she went to curl in on herself. As gently as he could, Conner slid his hands under Artemis's back and lifted her into a seated position. Giving her a chance to catch her breath he thought about what he had just seen. It turned out Artemis had injuries to her ribcage and her back. She could not go on a mission like this, that much was obvious. Just as Conner was about to address the situation Artemis spoke.

"You know you're supposed to say your stopping. Somebody could get hurt." Artemis said this as if it were an obvious fact. How she kept her face straight was beyond weird.

Conner who was kneeling next to her seated form raised his eyebrows and decided now was a good time for a direct approach.

"You were already hurt before you fell. You were hurt before we sparred." All stated very matter of factly.

"And so what if I was. Since when did it become your concern Conner? The only person you are supposed to be concerned about is M'gann." Artemis had gone defensive and Conner knew his original assessment was correct; she did not like being called out on it. But there was no other choice.

"You're my teammate and my friend. I worry about all of you not just M'gann. Now how did you get hurt and how badly hurt are you?"

Artemis had to admit he did sound concerned, which was big coming from someone who wasn't all that great at showing emotions. She still didn't see why he was interfering though.

"That would fall under the jurisdiction of None of Your Business. Now if you don't mind we have a mission and I need to see Batman and Canary beforehand." As Artemis said this she went to stand but Conner grabbed her left arm to hold her in place.

"Ow" Artemis hadn't realised that her arm had been hurt that badly.

Conner immediately let go of her arm afraid that he had done that to her. When he realised he wasn't the cause of the injury Conner went from concerned to outright worried. What had she been doing to get herself hurt?

"You can't go on the mission." He tried to sound stern and thought he had succeeded.

Artemis's first response was to raise her eyes from studying her arm and glare at him. That was what this was all about.

"Well, no, duh. Why do you think I have to see Batman and Canary."

Conner however did not trust Artemis. Sure she might be skipping the mission but he highly doubted that she was going to tell them the truth about why.

"Okay. I'm going with you."

Artemis had been in the process of attempting to stand with the use of her infinitely less sore right arm, froze before she even got off the ground. He was what? If he came with her she would have to tell them that she was hurt. Oh how she wished Conner could have just let this rest.

"You don't need to do that Conner. I can tell them just fine on my own." Artemis was anxious now; she had to get Conner to stay out of this but how.

"Yes I do. Besides from where I am standing, you can barely stand up. If you were to fall again who's going to help you up?" Conner asked it so innocently that Artemis was dumbstruck. This was not how this was supposed to go.

"I am perfectly capable of getting up and speaking to Batman and Canary so drop it. Conner."

"I won't. Artemis."

It looked as if they were going to launch into a full-out fight when a voice interrupted them.

"What is going on down here?"

Artemis who had her back turned knew it was Canary. She saw Conner give her a determined look, full of apology and a hint of regret. Then he stood and approached Canary.

"Artemis is hurt. She wasn't going to go on the mission but she had no intention of telling anyone about her injuries."

Black Canary's eyes widened then narrowed before she addressed Artemis's back.

"Is this true Artemis?"

Black Canary didn't have to see Artemis's face to know that her eyes had slid to the side and that she was sporting a very guilty look, all that was missing was her holding the elbow of one of her arms. As it was, Artemis's silence gave her the answer and raised a question. Why was she trying to hide the fact that she was hurt?

"I'm fine. Conner overreacted because I ended our warm up spar early." Artemis tried to make it sound believable but knew that Canary wouldn't buy it. She had to try though.

Conner look rather annoyed at her claim that he had overreacted. Deciding to settle this once and for all. He strode towards Artemis and bent down in front of her again.

"Does this make it seem like an overreaction?" As he said this he locked eyes with Artemis and grabbed her arm again in the exact same spot as before.

"Ouch. Would you stop doing that?" Artemis sounded irritated and Canary had noticed that Conner's slight pressure on her arm had caused her pain. This worried Canary further. Artemis seemed to be going out of her way to avoid having her injuries investigated. So Canary walked forwarded and knelt down on Artemis's right side.

"Okay now that we have established that you are injured are you hurt anywhere else?"

Artemis instead of answering slid her eyes to the left so that she didn't have to look at either Conner or Black Canary as she had no intention of answering that question.

"Apart from her arm she has injuries to her ribcage and back injuries that I have noticed but there could be others that she is still hiding." Conner answered for her sounding rather cranky that she was still trying to avoid this.

"Artemis..." Canary stated with a very obvious warning tone.

Artemis finally turned around to face Canary, all the while trying to prevent the hiss of pain that wanted to escape from her at the action. Canary was wearing one of her no-nonsense expressions. It sparked Artemis in to giving the first lie that came to her head.

"What, I fell down the stairs this morning at the train station. It is not a big deal. I didn't see the point in worrying everyone over nothing." Artemis sounded slightly panicked as she spoke, this annoyed Conner further as he knew it was obviously a lie. He was about to call her on it when Canary sighed and spoke.

"I take it that that is your story and you're sticking to it?" Black Canary questioned, obviously not believing her story.

"Until I can come up with a better one that involves ninja's." Artemis said knowing that there was no way to avoid the questions that would come up.

Black Canary sighed again before turning towards Conner and addressing him.

"Thanks for bringing this to my attention Conner. Can I ask you to move Artemis to the infirmary so that she doesn't hurt herself further or get lost and walk through a Zeta Beam."

"Sure. I'd be glad to help." Conner responded before he lifted Artemis into his arms.

As they both stood Black Canary spoke again.

"Also Conner if you don't mind I would like to have you stay here at the cave instead of going on the mission. That way someone can keep an eye on Artemis while I speak to Batman in case she decides to take a walk."

Artemis looked like she wanted to curse at Canary and Conner realised that had been her intention all along.

"Sure. It will make it easier on Kaldur seeing as it is a covert mission. He will have even numbers and won't have to worry about me being too noisy." Conner stated as if he were just doing her a favour whilst Artemis glared at him.

"Alright. I am going to go let the team and Batman know what is going on. Then I will be attending the infirmary and I expect you to be a bit more co-operative Artemis." Black Canary said, sending Artemis a glare before turning and walking away. As she listened to Conner walking away she heard Artemis attempting to annoy Conner further.

"When Megan gets back, I am so asking her how to call you off."


	3. Xrays and Magic

The events that take place in this chapter are important. Highly disturbing but important. Mainly because they allow me to remove two of the characters that I am struggling to write for from the picture at the present. They may make a comeback but for now I need a fairly plausible way to remove them to the outside of the story. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

It had been five minutes since Batman had asked Black Canary to go see how Artemis and Conner were, seeing as they had failed to come back from their talk. He was just about to go look for the three of them himself when Canary entered the room and approached him. He noticed that when she came to a halt on his left side that she had deliberately angled herself so that the team was behind her. She then gave a slight nod of her head indicating for him to face away from the team. This intrigued Batman. What could be so important that Canary wanted kept from the team.

The team was also intrigued. Without Conner around though they had no way of knowing what was going on. Unless M'gann used her telepathy. Which they all knew would end disastrously. Kaldur kept a close eye on everyone making sure none of them tried anything too obvious. As he did so he noticed that Wally and M'gann seemed to be dividing their attention between the adults, who seemed to be waiting for Red Tornado to come over and the corridor that Artemis and Conner had disappeared down. The truth was that they were all shooting glances towards the corridor. As time had passed all of them had become worried about their teammates absence. As time stretched on the team's concern grew, what could the pair possibly be doing that would take so long. Red Tornado seemed to finally be joining the others and at this point everyone bar Wally and M'gann returned their full attention to the adults. Kaldur knew that they were all hoping that the answer to where their missing team members where would lie in the adult's discussion.

When Red Tornado had joined Batman and Black Canary she began to tell them what she had discovered.

"Okay I found Artemis and Conner. It seems Artemis is injured and Conner was concerned for her safety. Rightly so as it seems Artemis was going to come up with an excuse to avoid the mission and having to tell us about her injuries. I've asked Conner to take her to the infirmary and to stay there with her seeing as she is so determined to avoid having her injuries looked at. Unfortunately it means that neither can attend this mission."

"Are you sure that she is injured. Is it possible that Conner overreacted?" Red Tornado queried.

"I am sure. Conner wasn't happy when she accused him of overreacting." Black Canary responded.

"Alright I will let the team know. However the fact that she is trying to avoid being checked out is worrying. Do you have any idea as to why?" Batman questioned trying to avoid displaying the worry that was creeping into his heart.

"I have lots of theories but Artemis isn't talking."

"Okay. You had best go check her out. I'll have Green Arrow and Red Arrow attend the cave and see if they can't get anything out of her. Tornado could you please stay here in the Control Room in case Artemis slips through."

"Of course." Red Tornado responded before heading over to the computer.

Black Canary just nodded before heading for the infirmary. The team watched her leave and noticed that she avoided making eye contact with them. Realising that they would get nothing from her they turned back to Batman hoping for some type of information.

"Black Canary has just informed me that Artemis is injured and will not be able to take part in this mission. Superboy is currently with her and will be remaining here at the cave and will also be unable to take part in this mission." Batman spoke as if these were simple facts and then waited for the uproar.

"What do you mean injured?" Was Wally's rather panicked cry.

"Why does Conner have to stay?" M'gann called out.

"Is she alright?" Zatanna asked.

"Is Conner also injured?" Kaldur queried, hoping that it was nothing serious.

"How did this happen?" It was Robin who called this out, Batman knew he was running over today's school events in his head. Trying to figure out if he had missed something.

It was Rocket's question that caught everyone's attention and caught Batman off guard. "What aren't you telling us?"

When Rocket spoke everyone turned to look at her and then back to Batman. All of them wearing Rocket's half worried half accusing look. If it wouldn't have betrayed the seriousness of the situation Batman would have sighed. Instead he decided to ignore the question as much as possible.

"Nothing is being hidden. You have all the information that I have at the present time. If you wish Miss Martian can contact them via telepathy on your way out. Right now you all need to get moving and focusing on the mission." Batman dictated it was a clear enough order.

The team looked mutinous for a minute, until Kaldur stepped in.

"Everyone, we need to get moving."

All of them slowly turned their backs and headed towards the Bio-ship. Once they were out of earshot Batman started contacting Green and Red Arrow, whilst Kaldur ordered them to link up so that they could speak to Artemis and Conner. When they got through however they found that the pair were in the middle of an argument.

_"I am fine."_

_"No you're not."_

_"We are not doing this again, I am fine."_

_"Liar."_

_"Oh would you shut up. M'gann call him off."_

_"Don't you drag her into this."_

_"She called. She is therefore involved."_

_"Okay in that case, Wally tell your girlfriend to stop acting like an idiot."_

It went on like this for several minutes, by which time the team had reached the Bio-ship and it seemed Kaldur had had enough.

_"That does it. Both of you quit it. I do not care who started it I am ending it. Now."_

_"Fine."_

_"Fine."_

_"Babe are you alright? Why didn't you tell someone?"_ Wally asked voice full of concern.

_"I am fine. I honestly didn't think it was that big a deal and I didn't want everyone fussing over me."_

_"Conner are you alright?"_ M'gann asked worried.

_"I'm fine. Canary wants me to keep Artemis company. That's all."_

_"Alright. Now is there anything that either of you aren't telling us?"_ Kaldur asked, everyone else was worried about setting off the argument again and so were keeping quiet.

_"No."_ Artemis and Conner responded a little too quickly.

_"Alright. We are headed out now. We will see you on our return and Artemis we will be discussing this."_ Kaldur signed off knowing that whatever was going on, he wouldn't be getting information from either of them at the moment.

A groan could be heard of the mind link. _"Yippee. I can't wait."_ Was Artemis's sarcastic response. There was then a chorus of goodbye's and get well's from the team.

_"See ya Babe. Hope you feel better."_

_"Yeah. Can't wait Baywatch."_

_"We will be back soon Conner. Don't be too hard on Artemis and take care of yourself."_

_"I will be fine. You're the one who had best take care of yourself."_

As soon as there farewells were done the link disconnected as the team headed out. At the same time Black Canary entered the infirmary.

"So ready to tell me the truth Artemis?"

Artemis replied by making a huffing sound and looking away.

"Okay. Has she been like this the entire time?" Black Canary turned her attention to Conner.

"Worse actually." Conner stated he was leaning against the opposite wall to the bed he had deposited Artemis on.

"I have no broken bones, no concussion and no internal or external bleeding. Just what is going to be a lot of bruising." Artemis announced shocking both Conner and Black Canary.

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it. Okay Conner you are gonna need to leave the room for a minute while I examine Artemis. Then you are getting a full body x-ray. Okay?" It wasn't a question that Black Canary would accept a no to. It intrigued her however that at the mention of the full body x-rays Artemis had flinched, as if she was afraid of what would be revealed.

"Fine." Artemis had resigned herself to what was about to happen and felt it best to just get it over with.

"Alright. Let's get started." Black Canary announced as Conner exited the room.

It took the better part of an hour to complete all the tests. Black Canary noted that Artemis's assessment of her own injuries seemed to be correct. There was no bleeding, no concussion and Black Canary doubted that any bones were broken but decided to run the test anyway. She was curious about what the result would be and why it would worry Artemis.

The reason it had taken so long was that halfway through the physical exam Roy had burst in before Conner could stop him. He had been in the process of demanding an explanation out of Artemis when he realised she wasn't wearing a shirt. Luckily she had her back turned to the door. Roy hadn't been able to run fast enough. Then Green Arrow had burst in half way through the x-ray and had been forcibly removed by a Canary Cry because he was upsetting Artemis which was causing her to move and ruin the X-ray's. The last thing Canary did was to tell Artemis that she wanted to talk about her hiding her injuries and to come see her over the next couple of days so she could monitor her progress.

When they were finally finished the x-ray's Batman showed up. He asked Conner to stay with Artemis for the moment whilst Red Arrow, Green Arrow and Black Canary went with him to the Control Room. The three caught on that something was going on almost immediately; Conner who wasn't paying close attention missed it as he entered the infirmary to see Artemis.

"Alright, so what is going on?" Green Arrow asked.

"Magic." Batman stated. When the three proceeded to give him interesting looks he continued.

"You have to see it for yourselves. Zatanna, Zatara and Dr. Fate are all working on a solution and Ollie please don't do anything drastic."

As he finished they entered the Control Room and after taking it all in both Canary and Red Arrow grabbed on to Green Arrow, partly to prevent him from attacking the perpetrators of the offence and partly to prevent themselves from doing the same.

At first glance there was nothing really odd about the scene. Kaldur, Rocket and Robin were standing off to the side talking very quickly and looking very worried. Red Tornado was standing with Zatanna and Dr. Fate at the computer. They were pouring over files on the computer and several old looking books, every now and then they would confer with each other on what they were reading. Standing on the opposite side of the hall, as far away from the others as possible were M'gann and Wally. They were standing extremely close and when the group had walked in, had been in the middle of kissing. That fact made absolutely no sense and was causing everyone in the room to shoot them glances every few seconds. The pair however seemed oblivious.

"What-When-Where-Why-How?" Green Arrow was absolutely fuming, he would never admit it but Artemis was what he and Canary imagined their own daughter would be like. He knew that Roy thought of her as his little sister too, even if he would never admit it.

Batman stared at Green Arrow for a few seconds and decided that he was taking this fairly well. Red Arrow and Black Canary both looked incapable of speaking. He led them over to where Aqualad and the others were, just as Flash, Superman and Martian Manhunter arrived. The three took in the little display M'gann and Wally were giving before approaching Batman.

"I assume your protégés have a good reason for what they are doing?" Superman asked, sounding as angry as Green Arrow as he joined him and the others. Flash and Martian Manhunter stood opposite them.

"Well-um..."

"It may be best if Batman explains as he is the one who called us here." Martian Manunter cut across Flash, as Superman looked as if he was getting madder. The group turned to Batman.

"Aqualad, tell them what you told me."

"Well we went to the warehouse in Gotham as planned. With both Conner and Artemis missing I changed the pair offs. Zatanna and M'gann, Wally and Robin, Rocket and I. Unfortunately Wotan and Professor Ivo were also present at the warehouse. They detected our presence through the use of external cameras. It seems they were hoping Batman would come alone so they could trial some sort of death ray the three had been constructing with their talents. Rocket, Zatanna and I used our combined skills to destroy the ray and the only plans the group had. Robin took care of Professor Ivo whilst Wally and M'gann took on Wotan and Klarion. Both became incensed at the destruction of the ray. They were able to corner Wally and M'gann and launch individual spells which combined upon hitting them before any of us were able to reach them. After they finished their attack they disappeared before we could apprehend them. When we approached Wally and M'gann, they stared at each other before... kissing each other. Zatanna told us to contact the league and have Dr. Fate meet us here. They examined them both and are now looking into the cause." Kaldur had been professional throughout the summary until he got to the word kiss, which just seemed awkward. The three then moved away to discuss what to do about Artemis and Conner when they found out.

"So basically, I should go pound Klarion and Wotan?" Green Arrow said, the other mentors of those involved nodded in agreement.

"Whilst that sounds like the most satisfying option, we need to wait. This situation is bad enough without us rushing into the unknown. Until Zatanna and Dr. Fate tell us their conclusion we have nothing to go off." Batman stated trying to calm them all. Indeed his first instinct was to go show both Wotan and Klarion why people feared the Batman but that would be foolish.

"Do Artemis and Conner know?" Flash asked, worried for Wally's safety.

"Not yet. I felt it might be best to wait and find out the prognosis before we cause any major problems." Batman stated calmly, before turning to Black Canary and addressing her.

"So did you find out anything?"

"Artemis is great at first aid. She was able to assess the seriousness of her own injuries. She has no concussion or bleeding in any form. I'm waiting on x-ray's to confirm but I do not believe that she has any broken bones. However when I mentioned that I was performing a full body x-ray she became afraid for reasons that are currently unclear." Black Canary stated.

"She didn't say anything about the cause?" Batman asked.

"No. I tried to get her to open up to me during part of the exam when I asked Conner to leave, however someone came in and she clammed up." At this statement Roy turned bright red and refused to look at anyone.

It was then that the group noticed the approach of Zatanna, Dr. Fate and Red Tornado. Kaldur, Rocket and Robin also rejoined the group. Zatanna and Dr. Fate looked at each other before he addressed them.

"We have come to the unfortunate conclusion that the spell is irreversible."

"What?" the entire group called out.

"Because the spells combined there isn't a counter spell. We don't even know if this was the intended cause or whether the combination of the spells caused this." Dr. Fate continued.

"It wasn't the intention. Klarion and Wotan both got angry at each other when the spells combined and without knowing what the original spells were we have no way of reversing it. They would have to break rule number two." Zatanna added, to which everyone stared at her.

"So what is their condition?" Martian Manhunter asked as M'gann let out a high, girly laugh.

"As far as we can tell they are in love with each other. The both report that up until the attack both had strong feelings for Artemis and Conner but that they now have feelings for each other that they can't ignore. They understand that they are both still in relationships with the others but are intending on breaking it off with them as soon as they are allowed to see them. Basically it is as if their feelings for Artemis and Conner never existed for them and new one's have sprung up between them." Dr. Fate stated as if this was normal.

"There not going to change their minds?" Batman asked.

"Nope. Wally said that he could only view Artemis as a sister and it would be weird for them to continue dating. It does not seem like this spell will wear off either." Zatanna added.

At this point everyone looked to Batman. He had listened to everything and was now thoroughly depressed. If this was the case the team could be absolutely broken but he hoped that they would be able to move past this. He sighed before addressing everyone.

"Alright. Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Superman and I will speak with Artemis and Superboy about the situation. Dr. Fate, Flash and Martian Manhunter address Kid Flash and Miss Martian. Make sure they are fully aware of the effects of their decision and the impact it will have on everyone. Team it might be best if you keep a low profile for a while." Batman gave out his orders and without waiting for acknowledgement headed towards the infirmary.


	4. Thankyou and Goodbye

First of I need to say thank you to abazaba, Aquamaureen13, The Nemean Lion, XxSlayerChickxX, Hybrid301, xBeautifulxRealityx, candi711, cassandra karin, caitymae1992, Artemis Delos, furyuu, Maddylovessmiles and olympic girl 21. For following, favouriting and reviewing. You have all brought smiles to my faces. The fact that you are all enjoying this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it makes me happy. Enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

At the same time that this had occurred in the Control Room, Artemis and Conner had sat quietly in the Infirmary. The silence wasn't the usual comforting easy silence that normally enveloped the pair. The air was full of tension and both were deliberately avoiding looking at each other. Neither was willing to give in it seemed. Until Artemis broached the silence.

"Look, Conner. I ... um ... well, look the thing is. Thanks."

It was awkward and felt wrong but he had cared. Not only cared but had done something about it. That was more than she could say for a lot of people who had been in her life over the years. Teachers, students, parents even some cops. All had known about the issues in her life but had done nothing for her. No one had ever really tried to help her. Until now. Sure Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Arrow and even on occasion Batman had all tried to get her to talk to them but none of them had ever really pushed. Not the way Conner had. They all wanted her to come to them. Artemis knew that that was never going to be her. She was never going to cry to someone voluntarily. Letting people in and relying on them was dangerous. She had learnt that the hard way. Artemis had allowed the team in only so far. They were all aware that there was still distance there. A distance they were unsure how to cross. Just large enough that she could run if need be. It would hurt but not as badly as it could. Then today Conner had basically crossed the remaining distance and then retreated. He had breached the gap because he wouldn't quit.

It was for this reason that she thanked him. She still wasn't happy about what he had done but he had done it for her because he cared. No one had ever forced an issue with her before. Most because they didn't care and the rest because they gave in when she refused to acknowledge the problem. Conner had been just as stubborn as she was and had succeeded where everyone else had failed. For his concern she would be forever grateful and the sad part was she could never say it out loud. It would hurt her pride too much to admit it and draw him in closer.

Not only that but he had no idea what he had set in motion. The fact was Artemis's life and her lies were about to unravel in front of her. She had no way to stop it now and inside she didn't want to. He was setting her free, something he might never realise. Her White Rabbit was rescuing her once again and never realising how much it would mean to her. He never did. That was okay though. For Artemis being able to thank him this once was enough.

"You're welcome." Conner responded only slightly stunned before he said what had been on his mind this entire time. "Artemis what's really going on? And not just who injured you but why? And not only that but what has been wrong these last couple of weeks? I know no one else seems to have noticed but something has been up for weeks. I know we don't talk much, I mean I think we have talked more today than we ever have in the past but I've noticed that you seem lost. It's the only way I can describe it. You space out for ages, even when people are talking to you. On mission's your distracted, at training it's like you're not even there and when you're just hanging out with us it's as if you don't want to be there. I don't know if I can help or if you even want help but I can listen. I'm your friend Artemis and even if you don't believe I care, I do, just like the others do. We're all here if you need us. Please let us. You and I, we don't like letting people in but you can let us in. We won't let you down. If you would just let us in we can prove it to you. We just want to help. Let us Artemis. Please."

As Conner had spoken something had shifted between them. When he had asked about her injuries and then about what had been troubling her for some time she had spun to look at him eyes wide in shock and fear. Her face was so much clearer with her mask pulled down. She had thought that no one had noticed but Conner had. When he had seen her reaction he had moved forward and sat down next to her. Their eyes had never left each others. When he had started his little speech his voice had been full of worry and then toward the end had turned to pleading. He had grabbed her right forearm by that time hoping the contact would help. When he finished they held each other's gazes for a few seconds before Artemis had dropped hers to her lap.

His gamble failed. He had had plenty of time to think while Black Canary had examined Artemis. Even Roy's interruption had not interrupted him too much. Whilst he had been thinking he had realised that there was more to Artemis's problem then her injuries. He had noticed things over the past few weeks that hadn't quite registered until he had noticed her strange behaviour today.

Both M'gann and Wally had held entire conversations with her that she had paid no attention too. Normally Artemis listened, even if she didn't want to hear what was being said. On recent missions someone would have to remind her about her role or on several occasions had missed her shots. When they were training Artemis was normally one of the hardest people to put down, recently though she had been one of the easiest. It was like she wasn't even trying. When the team had spent time hanging out at the cave Artemis had sat away from the others and had only joined in when she had to. She was the first to leave and always seemed to be looking for a way to escape. Hindsight had allowed him to put together the clues they had all missed. Conner had known he had to do something. It didn't seem to have worked. So he was surprised when Artemis started talking.

Artemis had been stunned by Conner's speech. His face had been so full of conviction and honesty. She couldn't ignore the fact that someone was trying to help. He was offering her a lifeline all she had to do was reach out and grab it. Would it really be so hard to give in this once? To let someone else in and let them help her.

"Conner, I-"

Artemis was cut off by the sound of the door opening. The moment she heard it she pulled away and looked in the opposite direction, withdrawing her arm from Conner's hands. Something neither of them had noticed until then. Conner looked at the door to see who had interrupted them. He was mad; she had been going to tell him. When he saw Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Superman all enter and shut the door he knew it was something big. Artemis kept her head facing the opposite direction to pull herself back together before confronting the new problem.

"How are you feeling Artemis?" Batman asked, Artemis responded by looking at the wall in front of her instead of him. "Has she been like this the whole time?"

"Worse actually." Black Canary responded, bringing smiles to Conner, Artemis and herself.

Their mentors then spread out around the room and both Conner and Artemis knew something serious was going on.

"Are the others okay?" Artemis blurted out catching them off guard.

"Did something go wrong on the mission?" Conner followed up with.

The adults all looked to Batman who had been made their spokesperson.

"There was an incident on the mission involving Wally and M'gann. It seems that Wotan and Professor Ivo were also present on the mission. The team succeed in the mission. However Wally and M'gann suffered a combined assault from Wotan and Karion. Dr. Fate and Zatanna have done what they can but believe that there is no way to reverse the spell."

When he finished Batman waited. They would both notice the gaping hole he left. He didn't want to tell them yet and he felt as if he had walked in on something important before. He just hoped that he wouldn't regret interrupting them.

"What's happened to them and why is it irreversible?" Artemis asked warily, knowing that she and Conner wouldn't like the answer.

"Well the combination of the spells means that it can't be reversed." Batman took a quick breath before telling them the rest. "The spell seems to have totally wiped out their feelings for the pair of you and created new ones between them."

Artemis and Conner sat there staring and digesting this information before Conner spoke.

"What?"

"Please explain." Artemis added.

"Well all we know is that Wally and M'gann seemed to have developed intense feelings of the romantic kind for each other. Both are fully aware of their romantic feelings for the pair of you from before the attack but both now report feeling nothing but friendship for the pair of you." Red Arrow responded for them. As great as their mentors were sometimes they were horrible at explaining things and both Artemis and Conner were people who needed direct answers. Beating around the bush was not going to cut it.

"And the spells can't be reversed?" Conner asked; he was gazing at the assembled group. Hoping they had better answers than irreversible.

"No. According to Dr. Fate and Zatanna the mixing of the spells makes it impossible for them to reverse it." This time the others had looked at Red Arrow as he seemed to be communicating better with them.

Neither Artemis nor Conner spoke for a while. They were both lost in thought.

Artemis realising that even the distance she had kept between herself and everyone else hadn't worked because if she was honest it would only stop them from hurting as bad as she was. She had been an idiot and now she would pay the price. It seemed her life was determined to unravel. She just wished that she could get off the ride.

Conner wasn't sure how he should feel about this situation. He was mad but he couldn't be mad at Artemis or M'gann or Wally. Even blaming the enemy or himself would be useless. So he was mad because of what was most likely coming and... He was lost all over again. Back to the beginning. He could see Superman... Clark shift. He looked like he wanted to come over and try to provide some comfort but was unsure of how to. They were still working on their relationship. Well he would have more time now, he realised rather sadly.

The Justice League members were surprised; they had thought that both of them would be ready to fight. They were more worried now. If they weren't going to fight now then this could blow up later but there wasn't anything they could do until it happened. For now all they could do was wait.

A knock at the door brought everyone back to the present. Even though no response was given Wally and M'gann opened the door and stepped inside. Conner and Artemis noticed they were standing incredibly close to each other and holding hands. Both had different reactions. Artemis simply turned away from the scene. Conner on the other hand launched himself over the bed at Wally. No one had expected that. Wally was rescued by Artemis. When Conner had launched himself, he had put his full weight on Artemis's leg. Though only bruises, Conner's weight and the pressure had been too much. Artemis had cried out in pain and pulled her leg to herself. This had stopped Conner's fist an inch from Wally's face. He had then spun round to see all the adults had converged around the bed. Conner moved away from Wally back towards Artemis. She was trying vainly to get them to back off. It wasn't going to work.

"Can I speak to you in private Conner?" M'gann asked drawing his attention away from Artemis and back to herself and Wally.

Conner looked between them before nodding his head and exiting the room. As he did so he felt slightly guilty about leaving Artemis there but he had to hear this. She would understand; it's not like he had promised to stay. Though he knew that that was what he had implied by his actions.

Artemis was lying on the bed in agony. The Super Dork was dead when she got her hands on him or when she could move her leg without feeling pain again. She watched him leave with M'gann while Wally watched the adults trying to get Artemis to tell them about her leg. She was doing her best to ignore them. That was until Batman bumped her lower ribcage and she head butted him. They all decided to let Canary deal with her. They trekked outside with Wally in tow. A few minutes later Black Canary left the room to let them know what was wrong.

"It's nothing major. Conner's weight added to her already bruised leg caused the pain to intensify. She's lucky he was too angry to focus his strength otherwise it could have been a lot worse."

"Can I go in and see her?" Wally asked.

All of the adults looked at him before Batman nodded his approval. After the door shut the group looked at each other.

"We best go find Conner and make sure he hasn't destroyed anything." Clark stated rather sadly.

They all headed towards the main control room whilst two very similar conversations sprang up in the infirmary and the hanger. Both were full of apologies and explanations. Promises of continued friendship and company.

"So that's it is it M'gann?"

"I really am sorry Conner but it is. Please don't hate me and please don't hate Wally. It's not his fault." M'gann pleaded.

"I'll try not to." Conner said as he turned to leave. Losing his first real relationship was hard. It hurt but he had to try. For M'gann he decided, he would try. It was a few minutes before he remembered Artemis and decided to go and apologise to her.

"Wally shut up. Whatever your reasons are for your decision, there yours. I won't question them and I am not gonna stop you. Just if you ever develop feelings for me again don't act on them, please."

"If that's what you want Artemis."

"It is"

"Ok."

With that Wally left Artemis to go find M'gann. A single tear slid down Artemis's face. She wiped it away. She could do that when she got home. When no one entered immediately after Wally's exit Artemis got up and grabbed her bow and quiver. Even though she was in pain she slipped quickly through the door and headed for the zeta beams. Her injuries could wait. She had to get away from here.

About twenty minutes after leaving Artemis alone with Wally Conner turned up at the infirmary. As he arrived Black Canary came around the corner in a rush. She had just seen Wally and M'gann and found out that Artemis had been left alone. When Conner saw her rushing he turned back to the door and noticed it was ajar. The door was always shut when someone was in there. He pushed it open to find an empty room. Artemis had left. He couldn't really blame her. If he had somewhere else to go, he would to.

"Damn it." Canary sounded pissed.

Conner turned to see her staring at where Artemis should have been.

"Why so mad. You finished the exam?" Conner asked curious.

"That's true. I was however hoping to talk to her more and I was supposed to take her home and make sure her Mum knew about her injuries."

"Well I think she'll be fine. Besides I don't blame her. If I had somewhere else to stay, I'd go to." Conner replied rather sadly before walking away.

Canary watched him leave and felt sympathy for him. She was still worried about Artemis. Like Conner she had realised something had been wrong for weeks. She just wished that she had realised sooner.


	5. Alone

You get two chapters because this one is so short. It felt like it was a standalone chapter.

* * *

In Gotham City it was raining. Artemis picked her way slowly across the rooftops before slipping through her window. Very quietly she moved through the apartment. Scrounging something for dinner and showering. When she was finally done she headed for her room. Just inside the door to her bedroom she finally let go. She slipped to the floor from the pain. Her bruises were really starting to come out now. She had been right about the shapes of some of them. They ranged from black through to blue and covered her from head to toe.

The pain from her bruises was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. Wally hadn't known it but she had allowed him much closer than anyone else. Now she was regretting that decision. Even though she couldn't blame them for what had happened, right now she wanted to hate them because maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. She knew it wouldn't work but there was nothing else. She couldn't talk to anyone because they wouldn't understand it all. Conner would understand what she was feeling about Wally. Hurt. Betrayed. Angry. Guilty. But everything else. No one would understand that. They couldn't because they hadn't been there.

As memories started to play through her mind Artemis let herself give in to what she had wanted to do all day. She cried. Her first kiss with Wally. The beating. Her Mum. Her Dad. Jade leaving. It was all there and she let it out. The tears were flowing thick and fast. Her sobs were loud but it didn't matter. She was alone. Just like when she was younger. She was sitting on the bedroom floor whilst it stormed. Terrified and hurt. Alone in an empty apartment.


	6. Struggiling

Artemis spent the next three days avoiding school and the cave. She sent a text to Black Canary to stop her from sending someone out to check on her. This gave her until Monday to recover. This was a good thing as by the time she arrived at the Cave on Monday afternoon her bruises were almost completely gone and she had managed to avoid the seniors. The team still harassed her about whether she was alright but she brushed them off. Conner apologised for what happened and then disappeared. Artemis thought he had good reason to seeing as Wally and M'gann were in the kitchen. Wally was feeding M'gann something and it made for a sick sight. Everyone was avoiding them. Artemis could hardly blame them. She turned to leave and found Black Canary right behind her.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. The bruises have finally gone down and Mum finally let me out of the house. Apart from the sick sight in the kitchen and the pain it's causing me I'm great."

Black Canary leant around Artemis and made a face at the sight before looking back at her.

"Alright. I still want a look though." Black Canary said before dragging her to the infirmary.

When Canary was satisfied that Artemis's injuries were fine she cleared her for training and missions.

"Black Canary have the x-ray's come back yet?" Artemis asked unable to make eye contact or keep the worry from her voice.

"No they won't be back until Wednesday at the earliest. Why is there something you want to tell me?" Canary hadn't missed her apprehension.

"No I was just wondering. Thanks for this." Artemis said as she left the room. She was anxious about when Canary would see and figure out the truth. The scars she could see were only the beginning. What was on those x-rays' would reveal the extent of it all. She wasn't sure whether she wanted them to know or not.

Black Canary was a little taken back at Artemis's gratitude. It worried her. Normally Artemis would have complained but not today. Obviously the break up was weighing on her mind but there was something else to. Black Canary was determined to find out what it was.

Artemis knew her luck would run out eventually. For a whole week she was able to avoid the seniors and Canary had yet to see her x-rays thanks to several big villains. Both her and Conner made peace with their break ups or pretended to. It was too good to be true.

Exactly two weeks since her life had started to unravel someone tugged on her life again. Dick had had a mathlete meeting to attend on Monday during lunch. This left Artemis all alone and she wasn't able to make it to the safety of the library before she got found. For a few minutes she considered fighting back but she couldn't bring herself to. So she let them beat her until they were bored. The pain wasn't anything new to her. They were more vicious that they had been last time. She was able to figure out that she was going to have new bruises forming by tonight and nothing more serious. This was not good. Someone would notice. She needed a lie and fast.

That afternoon she avoided her normal spar with Conner. Luckily Batman announced a mission five minutes before training. She would be able to avoid questioning from Conner and Canary. With any luck she would be able to avoid them afterwards as well.

The mission sounded simple enough. Spy on Lex Luthor at some big business meeting in New York. They arrived on the ground just before it started. The meeting was scheduled to last an hour. Seemed simple enough. Aqualad paired her with Superboy to watch from the north of the building. This gave them the best view of the meeting room. Zatanna and Rocket were on top of the building to stop entry from up top whilst Aqualad and Robin were at the buildings front entrance. Kid Flash and Miss Martian were circuiting the area in the Bio ship. This was supposed to make it easier on them but the mind link meant they still heard it all. If either of them heard 'Megalicious' one more time Wally might have to die.

_"I think I speak on behalf of everyone when I say: Shut up before one of us kills you."_ Robin called across the mind link. It seemed that they weren't the only ones being grossed out.

_"I can't help it if I have the most beautiful girl on two planets going out with me."_ Kid Flash replied.

Miss Martian laughed at this. Artemis looked down; it was all she could do to stop the remark about him being a moron coming out. She heard Conner growl from his position beside her. Across the mind link several groans and someone fake retching could be heard.

_"Not helping your cause."_ Rocket said with just a hint of annoyance to her voice.

_"Alright Kid Flash, if you can stop talking unless it is mission related until we get back to the cave. I will take you out to lunch. Restaurant of your choice."_ Aqualad announced over the mind link.

It showed exactly how annoyed Aqualad was as he only ever made an offer like this when he couldn't stand something anymore. Kid Flash immediately shut up.

It had been a half hour of watching and silence reigned supreme. So did boredom. So when Conner spoke Artemis was a little shocked.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Apart from the obvious. Pretty good. The bruises have all gone and now that certain people can no longer be heard better. How about you?" Artemis spoke whilst watching the world's most boring meeting. She and Conner were sitting with their legs dangling over the edge of the building. They had the best vantage point. It made it easier to lie as she could feign concentration.

"The same really. Hurting. You didn't show up for a warm up spar today. Worried that I would beat you again?"

"Nope. I saw them when I first walked in and spent time trying to prevent the loss of my lunch."

They fell back into silence. Neither of them wanted to talk about it particularly. They had spent the last week avoiding everyone. Their mentors and the team kept trying to talk to them about it. This meant that the boys had tried to be there for Conner and failed miserably. The girls hadn't had much luck with Artemis either. It had taken till Thursday for them to figure out the were really sorry approach wasn't helping. On Thursday night Wally and M'gann had announced they were going out to dinner for their one week anniversary. The thought had made Artemis sick. Conner went to watch the static on the T.V. and Artemis had gone to the training room. The rest of the team weren't sure what to do so they gave them space.

Conner was mad because they were going to a place he and M'gann would go to all the time. His entire school knew and felt sorry for him. Artemis on the other hand was upset because when they had been together Wally couldn't even remember Valentine's Day but he could go out on a one week anniversary with M'gann. She didn't want to admit that it hurt. Or that it led her to wondering whether there was something wrong with her or if Wally ever really cared for her in the first place.

In the end Kaldur and Robin had joined Conner on the couch. After an hour of watching he thanked them before flicking to a movie. They weren't sure what they had done right but decided that it didn't matter. Rocket and Zatanna had found Artemis who had just finished demolishing a punching bag leaned up against the training room wall. She had looked absolutely exhausted. As they entered she slid down the wall. Proving exactly how vulnerable she was feeling at the moment she broke down after asking them a question.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

Both Rocket and Zatanna had been left stunned. Artemis was crying and questioning her worth out loud. After recovering from the initial shock they had done their best to comfort her. It became clear the next day that the team had been talking about them behind their backs. Dick wouldn't leave Artemis alone at school and when Conner arrived back at the cave Kaldur had dragged him off to go swimming. Both appreciated the efforts of their teammates. The fact that the team was as irritated with the couple as they were helped to.

Artemis had let all this run through her head when she spotted trouble. It would have to be her Father and sister. They were joined by Hook and Black Spider. The four were gathered near an entry way on the right side of the room. Realisation hit Artemis on why they were there. Lex Luthor was about to remove all his major business rivals, including Batman and Green Arrow, in one hit. Claiming he was the only survivor and able to buy out there companies.

_"League of Shadows already in the building. West side entrance. Cheshire, Sportsmaster, Hook and Black Spider."_ Artemis reported for everyone, both Superboy and herself were up and ready to go.

_"Alright Artemis, Superboy hold your positions. Robin and I are on our way up. Rocket and Zatanna head down stairs. M'gann, Kid Flash head back. Monitor the situation and intervene if necessary."_ Aqualad's voice rang out.

As soon as he had finished speaking the League of Shadows burst into the meeting room. The others wouldn't make it in time.

_"Too late guys."_ Artemis called out; she could hear curses and knew they had to make a move now.

"How do you feel about busting through the glass Superboy?"

"I think it sounds like fun." Superboy cracked his knuckles as he spoke.


	7. Letting Go

Thanks to some helpful suggestions some minor changes have been made to the general information about this fic. I find the rating system hard to understand and was worried about some overzealous person putting me in. Also I wasn't sure whether this chapter or the next one would qualify for T rating. Let me know what you think and I will adjust. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Artemis launched an arrow, hitting the building on the window just above the meeting room. As soon as it was secure she handed Superboy a thin piece of metal. He threw it over the zip line and pushed off from the side of the building. Artemis followed right behind him. Superboy used his feet to shatter the glass and landed inside the room. The business men were all cornered in the back to the left. Apparently the main exit was locked. Artemis landed next to him taking a quick scan she noticed Ollie on the floor. Bruce Wayne was kneeling beside him; they were at the front of the group and Black Spider was leaning over them. Her first arrow hit its mark. Black Spider found himself wrapped up in foam.

"Well, look, the kiddies are here." Cheshire announced.

"I thought there were more of them?" Hook said.

"There are but let's finish these pair off." Sportsmaster gave his orders and the fight was on.

Hook went straight for Superboy, leaving Artemis to a family matter. Both Artemis and Superboy were on the back foot from the start. Sai's and arrow's being traded on one side of the room, punches and charges on the other.

_"What is your ETA?"_ Artemis called out. It was taking all her concentration to hold her own against her family. Superboy wasn't having much luck either. They were forced into dodging and blocking. Artemis knew they were being forced back towards the businessmen so that the job could be finished. They weren't going to let that happen.

_"Almost there."_ was the response she got from everyone. It wasn't reassuring.

Artemis was running out of energy. Two beatings in one day was too much. Trying to dodge Jade's sai's and her Dad's new baseball bats was becoming a problem. She was covered in cuts from the glass that was everywhere. Superboy was using that to his advantage against Hook. Being near invulnerable apparently had its advantages. He was gaining the upper hand and driving Hook back through physical strength alone. Artemis was still struggling. Too many hits and not enough openings. In those first five minutes she had lost her composure. Where were her friends?

"ARTEMIS!" Superboy shouted, right before her father's baseball bat connected with her mid section. Artemis was thrown back several feet; she struggled to her feet just in time to watch Superboy get knocked back with enough force to put him through the locked boardroom doors. When he didn't reappear she knew they were in trouble. Artemis had unfortunately left herself open; Jade took the opportunity to send her flying with a well placed roundhouse kick.

Artemis struggled into a kneeling position. She really needed to go home and rest for a month. Looking around she noticed that the enemy had regrouped at about the halfway point of the room and that she had landed right next to the businessmen. Bruce Wayne was giving her a look that said he noticed her struggling and that they were going to be talking about his later. Right now though there were more important things going on. Ollie then slowly began to regain consciousness.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He is alright, nothing too bad. Anything we can do to help?" Bruce Wayne responded, at once allaying her fears and finding an opening to help without revealing his identity.

Artemis slipped her crossbow out of its pouch and handed it to him. She noticed that the Shadows hadn't moved, they seemed to be arguing.

"It's loaded, just in case. If I provide a distraction can you get everyone out of here?" Artemis asked they were her priority. Everything else could wait. Bruce Wayne replied by nodding his head.

"What are you thinking of doing?" He wanted in on the plan, not going to happen.

"I am going to keep them busy; you're going to get them out of the building." Artemis said, it sounded like an order she hoped. He was supposed to be a normal citizen, not the Batman and the person who had thrown her a life line when she needed it most. Right now she had to be the hero. Even if right now she didn't feel like it. Her plan was shaky and she was pretty sure that it would end in disaster for herself. Ah, well if back up arrived soon she would be fine.

Artemis watched as Bruce Wayne nodded reluctantly. He and the other businessmen headed for the busted door. Then she launched her plan.

Artemis started by letting fly with two arrows, both of them hit their mark, right at the feet of Hook. Both let out a smokescreen, Hook as predicted became distracted by them. Cheshire and Sportsmaster dodged backwards as Artemis let her third arrow fly. It hit Hook who was too busy looking at the smoke. The foam immediately began to encase his body. Without waiting for it to finish Artemis went for her family. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the businessmen leaving, with Bruce covering their retreat.

Artemis caught Cheshire with a left hook before vaulting over her to avoid her Fathers swinging bats. She was now between them and the busted windows. Leaving Bruce's firing line clear. He took the opportunity to fire off several parting arrows at Sportsmaster. Who became enraged at the site of the last businessmen leaving for safety. Artemis didn't see him coming as she was engaged in close combat with Cheshire. Avoiding those sai's was proving difficult. So when her Father started swinging his bat she was caught unaware. The first swing hit her shins and effectively knocked her feet out from under her, the next several were delivered to her back and front as he alternately kicked her across the floor. During the brief periods when she could see her sister, she thought that there was a look of regret, guilt and determination on her face. Artemis didn't particularly care.

The final kick sent her over the edge of the building. At the last second she was able to grab the edge of the building with her right hand. Luckily there was no broken glass, she was already hurt enough. Her Father then leaned over to look at her.

"We have to go. The mission was a disaster." Cheshire announced before taking off. Leaving Sportsmaster alone with his youngest daughter.

"You're useless, weak and pathetic, just like your Mother was. Do the world a favour and let go. This time you might succeed. Who knows maybe you will see her again." Were his parting words before he disappeared leaving Artemis alone, barely hanging on to the edge of the building.

He was right, she should just let go. No one could stop her and no one would care. It would be so easy. Too easy perhaps. Artemis had contemplated it before. A few times she had gotten the necessary items together to do it but she could never go through with it. Something always held her back. She didn't know what it was or why but it had stopped her. Then her father would say that she was useless and couldn't even do that right.

It hurt. The pain was welling up inside her again. All of it. Past and present. She couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't want to hurt, to feel. All she wanted was... She didn't know what she wanted. Right now though she wanted to make it stop. Maybe he was right. Letting go would be easy and ... maybe, she could see her mum again. So Artemis Crock stopped thinking and just let go.


	8. Letting Go Part 2

"ARTEMIS!"

Superboy arrived just in time to grab Artemis's arm. She looked up to see him grasping her forearm, he was leaning his torso out of the building leaving no way to lever himself back in. When she finally saw his eyes, she was shocked. There was fear, concern, confusion and accusation. He knew that she had let go. Not good.

"Where the heck are you guys!" Superboy roared across the mind link.

"The Shadows set traps throughout the building. We will arrive shortly. Is something wrong?" Kaldur responded.

"No, Artemis and I are having a great time hanging out the side of the building. Artemis is just enjoying the breeze down there." The sarcastic response that Superboy sent to Aqualad would have been applauded had it not been for the seriousness of the situation. As such the others didn't respond they simply sped up in their efforts to reach their team mates.

"Are you injured anywhere?" After berating their team mates Superboy turned his attention back to Artemis.

She had spent her time staring at her reflection in the building's glass. She looked up knowing that he had already seen. Her mask had slipped and revealed the forming bruises. She couldn't hide it, so she didn't try. When he saw it he knew that the bruises hadn't come from the fight. It was too soon and he didn't think she had taken a hit to her head, even when he hadn't been there.

"Sportsmaster used me as a punching bag whilst you were MIA and I am covered in small cuts from the broken glass. Apart from that I am great." Artemis stated, ignoring the bruises.

"Liar."

"Clone."

They both glared at each other. Neither of them noticed the ground giving way beneath Superboy till it was too late.

"SUPERBOY LOOK OUT!" Artemis shouted when she saw what was happening. The warning came just in time. Just after it there was a loud crack and the floor fell away. Artemis's warning gave Superboy enough time to twist himself around and grab the new ledge the break had created. Artemis on the other hand was unable to avoid the falling rubble. Part of it clunked her on the head and another jagged piece cut open the calf on her left leg. It wasn't particularly deep or long but it still stung. She must have made a noise because Superboy looked around and saw that she had been hurt. Open noticing this he attempted to lift them both up. When he tried though the building began to break again.

"Let me go."

Superboy snapped his head around to look at Artemis. She was deadly serious. He could hear the building cracking and then Artemis spoke again with more urgency.

"I am weighing you down. If you don't let me go we will both die. If you let me go at least one of us can make it. Please. Superboy. Just let me go."

Superboy looked into Artemis's eyes. She was being serious. Could he honestly do that? He had seen her attempt to... No it couldn't be. He heard the ledge crack further and knew his answer. He looked down at Artemis's pleading eyes and spoke.

"I can't Artemis. I'm sorry."

He saw her eyes fill with sadness, regret and apology. Then the last part of the ledge cracked and they both closed their eyes.


	9. Unravelled

I didn't want to leave youse hanging too long so here we are. Really long chapter to make up for the shortness of previous chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

Both felt the sensation of dropping for an instant. Then it stopped.

"Just in time. I apologise for our lateness."

Artemis and Superboy looked up to see Aqualad. He had used his water bearers to form a rope like structure around their bodies to hold them up and to block the falling debris.

"Rocket could you please retrieve Artemis and I will pull Superboy up." Rocket nodded her head and floated down to Artemis.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rocket asked as she slipped Artemis's arm over her shoulder and lifted her up.

"Well there was no back up and Superboy decided to take a nap, so Sportmaster used me as a punching bag."

"Sorry they did a pretty good job of wiring the building." Robin announced as he and Zatanna approached.

"Really well that doesn't explain why those not stuck in the building didn't show up to help."

"Or why they haven't been responding."

Superboy and Artemis replied. Zatanna looked at Artemis's leg whilst Aqualad looked for the bio ship. It finally arrived just outside of the broken window.

"Where have you been?" Aqualad demanded as the bio ship opened to reveal Kid Flash and Miss Martian.

"The bio ship was having trouble and it took us forever to get here. Why?" Kid flash said.

In answer Rocket and Zatanna helped Artemis aboard the bio ship, Robin and Superboy followed. Aqualad shook his head and followed their lead whilst Kid Flash and Miss Martian watched on looking guilty.

"It looks like the Shadows escaped." Kid Flash said.

The entire team turned to look at him. All of them bar M'gann looked as if they would like to hit him.

"Are you okay Artemis, what happened?" M'gann asked re-directing everyone's attention away from Wally and on to their injured teammate.

"Not much. I played the punching bag; the CEO's got away just in time, Superboy showed up at the last second to save me from slipping to my death and then the building tried to take us both out."

Artemis spoke as if this was the most normal thing on the planet to have happen to someone on a Monday night. Unnoticed to everyone but Conner was the flicker in her eyes when she mentioned slipping. Her whole body had shifted. She was lying. Conner's heart sank as he realised that she had indeed let go. There was no other explanation. But why?

He watched as Kaldur told M'gann to take them home, saw Wally chase after her to the Bio ships bridge. He hung back whilst Zatanna and Rocket bandaged Artemis's injured leg, heard Kaldur talk to Robin about Wally and M'gann. He didn't know if they had been late because of the bio ship or because of what they had been doing. Right now the only thing going through his mind was Artemis. The new bruising, the lying, letting go. Whatever was going on with her needed to be dealt with. Now.

It seemed that he would have to be the one to force the issue again. No one else seemed to have noticed anything different about her. Maybe they had put it down to the whole Wally and M'gann thing. But it couldn't just be that. She had been acting strange for far too long. Conner watched as Kaldur came over to him.

"Would you please stay with Artemis? The rest of us need to attend the bridge and speak with Wally and M'gann."

Conner only nodded his head. He noticed that Kaldur, Robin, Rocket and Zatanna had looks of resignation on their face. They were going to be talking to Wally and M'gann about what had just happened. That was fine by Conner. It meant that he might be able to talk to Artemis about everything without them eavesdropping. With any luck those walls that he had managed to crack a few weeks ago would still be down and she would be willing to talk. The rest of the team being distracted would only aid this effort. If those walls were down. If they weren't this could get ugly. Fast.

Artemis watched the others leave and quickly looked away from where Conner was sitting. She saw the look he was wearing. He wanted to talk and she didn't. If he could just wait till tomorrow then she could come up with a lie. Two weeks ago she had been prepared to spill her heart to him. She didn't blame him for not caring in the past weeks. They had both been a little distracted. She had sought him out a couple of times. Considered trying to explain it to him but had chickened out. Every time she would be standing just outside the room he was in and that was where she stayed. She couldn't do it. Maybe she wanted him to call her in to the room. Maybe she wanted some sign that he cared as much as he seemed to. But go to him of her own choice. That she couldn't do. It was cowardly. "Crocks aren't cowards." Tough being a coward in a family of people who weren't. Whatever the reason she couldn't do it. She put the walls back up and told herself that she had imagined it. None of it had happened. He hadn't cared. Over and over. Until she almost believed it. Believing he could save her twice was stupid of her. She was suffering now because of it. Right now she just wanted to disappear. To go unnoticed by everyone. She was so tired.

Whilst she had been thinking Artemis had closed her eyes. She heard Conner approach. Heard him kneel so that their heads were level. Heard him clear his throat. Several times. Each one getting louder. Ignorance could be bliss but Conner didn't seem the type to let her be. She was right. He placed his hands on her shoulders shook her slightly and spoke.

"You can stop pretending now."

Artemis slowly opened her eyes and glared at him.

"I wasn't pretending. Now if you don't mind, I was sleeping."

"I do mind. We need to talk. Now." Conner replied.

This had to be done he reminded himself. Artemis eyes betrayed her. She was doing a great job of pretending that she was irritated. Her eyes though showed how tired she was, frustrated, sad. It was all there. Being so close and with better light he noticed her cheeks seemed to be sunken in a little. He couldn't remember whether that was normal or not. At the moment he was preoccupied with other problems.

"About what now? Is this because I missed the warm up spar. You know how hard it is to avoid those pair and maybe I just didn't want to practise today." Artemis was fast with her reply.

Conner listened to the pleading in her voice. That desperate look in her eyes. She wanted him to leave it at that. To do what everyone else did and give up. He couldn't. Being so close a few weeks ago. Everything he had seen tonight. He wouldn't let this go. She could hate him forever for all he cared. As long as she had the chance to live that long and knew somebody cared. That would be enough.

"No Artemis this isn't about the spar. You know exactly what this is about. I told you once to let us in. To let us help you. You were willing to once. Right here, right now is your chance."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Conner. Maybe you should see Black Canary when we get back to see whether Hook gave you a concussion."

There was only a hint of malice in Artemis's voice as she spoke. Most of it was defiance. Defiance and desperation. Conner couldn't help his rising frustration. Or his rising anger. How could she be so stupid? To think that whatever was going on didn't matter to him or the others. To have convinced herself to deter and deflect them at every opportunity. He couldn't understand it but that wasn't going to stop him.

"You put yourself and the team in danger tonight. I don't know why and you don't sound like you're going to be sharing anytime soon. When we get back to the cave I am going to see Black Canary and Batman. You're coming with me. If I have to carry you kicking and screaming."

Conner stood and turned to walk away. He heard her loud and clear but didn't quite believe it.

"Hypocrite."

"What?" He spun back around to look at her.

"You heard me that time, huh. I said hypocrite. You put this team in danger for months. Nobody ever questioned you about it. Is it because I'm female? Because of whom my parents are? What? Not as good as you because I'm only human. Or do you need somebody else to look after now that M'gann's found someone else?" Her words and her eyes were full of challenge

She didn't mean it. She was trying to make him get angry. To make him forget the point. It was working.

"You don't mean that. You will regret saying that later. Which is totally beside the point. As long as this problem exists, I will exist. I am not going anywhere." It took all his strength to remain calm.

"Really. So this "friendship" is a one way street. It's on your terms. First we barely have a friendship and now you want to act like were best friends. It doesn't work like that. You don't get it all your way just because you got ditched." Every word she spoke seemed to be forced. There was no malice, just desperation. To make him back off.

"Would you just stop. This is not about me it's about you. So stop trying to make me go away because I am not going anywhere. No matter how mad you make me. I will not quit. It isn't about me or M'gann or Wally. It's about you. So just-"

Conner never got to finish his little speech. The bio-ship lurched violently. Sending both himself and Artemis flying. As he pulled himself to his feet Kaldur entered.

"Apologies for the rough landing. We have arrived back at the cave. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

It took Conner a few seconds to register what Kaldur had said. When he did, he spun around. The first thing he noticed was the hatch on the bio-ship was open. The second thing. No Artemis.

"Damn it."

Conner took off through the bio-ship hatch. He didn't notice the rest of the team watch him leave. Or the quizzical looks they shared. He didn't even notice how close they were following. Conner had one focus beat Artemis to the Zeta beams. When he entered the control room he saw that she was approaching them. Instead of running, he jumped. Did a neat little twist in the air and landed a few feet in front of Artemis. Both had failed to notice the entire Justice League near the Computer banks or the approach of their team. Conner's landing had caught their attention. Artemis and Conner were staring at each other. Daring the other to back down. The tension this was causing was broken by Batman.

"Is there a problem here?" It was said sternly but he was interested.

"We are not sure. Is there?" Kaldur spoke quietly. Both he and Batman felt that they might get some answers.

"NO."

"Yes."

Artemis and Conner spoke at the same time. No one failed to notice that Artemis had been louder. Had spoken with a desperation that caught everyone by surprise. Artemis never spoke like that. Desperate. Defeated. It scared them all. It also angered Conner further.

"Enough. This ends. Now!"

As Conner spoke he moved forward and ripped Artemis's mask down. There for all to see was a bruise forming on her temple. It was large and purple. The sight left many of those gathered shocked.

"Stop lying. You didn't fall down stairs. You're not fine and you certainty didn't slip off the side of the building."

"What?" The voices were all mingled. All of them looking at Conner and Artemis who stood centimetres apart.

"Conner what do you mean?" It was Zatanna who spoke. Her voice was quiet and worried and even though she didn't show it. It broke Artemis's heart.

"I mean when I got to Artemis she let go of the building. If I hadn't of been there she would have fallen..." He trailed off. Let the unfinished sentence sink in. As it did Batman moved closer. Conner knew before he spoke that it was a bad idea.

"Time to talk Artemis."

"No."

"As long as you are part of this team-"

"THEN I QUIT! I QUIT. I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF YOU ANYMORE. I DON'T WANT TO TRUST MY SECRETS TO SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T TRUST ME. I DON'T WANT TO RELY ON A TEAM WHO ONLY CARES WHEN IT'S CONVENIENT. I DON'T WANT ANY OF IT. SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

Artemis's outburst caught them all by surprise. Until then she had been staring at the floor. When she finished she made a dash for the exit. Conner caught her by the arm. Even though it caused her pain he didn't let go. What she had just said caused something to click. He went to speak but Batman beat him to it.

"What are you talking about Artemis?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter."

"Apparently it does or you wouldn't have brought it up. So?" Batman appeared calm but he was curious. His calm demeanour seemed to make Artemis angrier.

"YOU AND ROBIN FOR ONE. YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM. BUT DO YOU TRUST ANY OF US WITH ANY OF YOUR SECRETS. NO. I LIVE IN THE SAME CITY AS THE PAIR OF YOU AND ALL I KNOW ABOUT YOU IS WHAT IS REPORTED IN THE NEWSPAPERS. WE'RE SUPPOSED TO TRUST YOU WITH OUR LIVES IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE BUT YOU WON'T EVEN TRUST US WITH WHO YOU REALLY ARE. OR IS THAT ONLY ME?

Artemis's breathing was laboured and everyone was staring. Batman and Robin appeared put out by what Artemis had said. The few who paid close attention saw how upset Robin looked. Anyone who knew Batman well saw how tense he had become.

"Doesn't matter anymore does it?"

Artemis spoke and attempted to pull her arm free from Conner's grasp. He wouldn't let go and she refused to look at him. It might break her resolve. She went to speak but his voice came first.

"What do you mean?"

The way Conner spoke caught everyone by surprise. Even Artemis; who whipped her head around. It hurt her head to move so fast. It hurt her heart to see the pleading desperate look on his face. He had put enough of it together and was desperately begging anyone for it not to be true. Begging Artemis to tell him otherwise. For a few seconds neither spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" There was an edge to Artemis's voice. She knew where this was going.

"On the Bio-ship you said that I heard you this time. Just now you said that you didn't want people who only care when it's convenient. What did you mean?"

Artemis didn't want to answer. Couldn't bear the thought of telling them again. The idea that for a second time they might not hear her.

"Exactly what it sounded like. Now let me go."

Once again she tried to pull her arm from Conner's hand. She wanted to run and not stop. It was catching up with her again. The only problem was Conner wouldn't let go. He still had that look on his face. Artemis could tell he wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"What did we miss? What happened?"

"Artemis what's going on?"

No one had heard Conner's voice sound so broken. It was as if he was afraid of the answer. Afraid that all of this was somehow their fault. Black Canary followed with her own question. She looked sad, though didn't sound as broken as Conner. His voice and her face however seemed to rile Artemis. She looked livid.

"WHAT HAPPENED? SO NOW YOU CARE. DIDN'T CARE A FEW MONTHS AGO WHEN I NEEDED SOMEBODY. ANYBODY. NO EVERYONE WAS JUST TOO BUSY BACK THEN TO CARE. BATMAN AND ROBIN WERE TO BUSY BEING ANGRY THAT THE JOKER BROKE OUT OF ARKHAM AGAIN. GREEN ARROW AND BLACK CANARY WERE TO BUSY TRYING TO CONVINCE RED ARROW TO GET A JOB. FLASH AND KID FLASH WERE ARGUING ABOUT HOW K.F. COULD GO FASTER. AQUALAD WAS VISITING ATLANTIS. ROCKET WAS PINING FOR HIM. ZATANNA WAS RESEARCHING HOW TO REMOVE THE HELMET OF FATE. RED TORNADO WAS ON WATCHTOWER DUTY AND YOU AND M'GANN WERE TO BUSY KISSING EACH OTHER TO NOTICE ME. I WENT TO EVERYONE TOLD THEM MORE THAN ONCE AND NOBODY HEARD ME. EVEN YOU WITH YOUR SUPER HEARING COULDN'T HEAR ME CRYING AND DESPERATELY LOOKING FOR HELP BECAUSE MY MUM DIED!"

Not one person in the room moved. The sight of Artemis and her words had effectively frozen them. As she had started screaming she had also begun to cry. No one had ever seen Artemis Crock cry. It seemed that she hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down her face. It wasn't right and more than one person had the urge to go pull her into a hug. No one had though as she had started to mention specific people. All of them were a little shocked. When Artemis had finished most of them were left staring open-mouthed. It couldn't be true. Just couldn't. The people she mentioned though were recalling vague memories from a few months ago. All had the same recollection of thinking someone had come into the room and had spoken but they had brushed it off. They were all regretting it now.

"Artemis, I-" Conner tried to talk to her. Tell her he was sorry. His grip on her arm had loosened; he was just resting it there now. Artemis didn't want to hear it though as she cut across him.

"YOU WHAT? NOBODY CARED THEN SO WHY CARE NOW. OH WAIT THAT'S RIGHT YOU ONLY CARE BECAUSE A BUNCH OF JERKS FROM SCHOOL FOUND OUT WHO MY FAMILY ARE AND HAVE BEEN BEATING ME UP EVER SINCE. WHY? DOES IT ONLY MATTER WHEN I AM PHYSICALLY INJURED AND NOT WHEN I'M BREAKING INSIDE. WHEN I REALLY NEEDED YOU OR ANYBODY THERE WAS NO ONE AND NOW YOU JUST WON'T LEAVE IT ALONE. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT. MY MUM HAS BEEN DEAD FOR MONTHS AND NOT ONE PERSON NOTICED. NOT ONE PERSON CARED ENOUGH TO ASK. SO JUST LEAVE IT ALONE BECAUSE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE."

The screaming suddenly came to an end. Artemis was looking at the floor. The tears still streaming unchecked and unnoticed down her face. Every single member of the room stared at Artemis. The same questioned running through their minds. How did we not know? The mood was broken by Wolf running into the room. The first person he ran to however wasn't Conner. It was Artemis. He nuzzled her free arm. He was trying to comfort her and she gave him a quick pat on the head. The room had become so quiet that when she spoke a large number of its occupants almost jumped. Though what Artemis had to say left them questioning themselves and the fact that she had somehow managed to break their hearts in only a few minutes.

"When I joined this team it wasn't just to prove that I was nothing like my Father. I was hoping to find a place I belonged. Somewhere people cared for each other. Where having a conscience and a heart wasn't a liability. Or a source of pain. If I wanted this kind of treatment I'd go see my Dad or Jade. But I can't take it anymore. So please just stop. Just leave it alone... Please, leave me alone."

Artemis was still crying as she softly finished. She had let it all out. She was broken. She was pleading with them to leave her be. To let it go. She knew it wouldn't happen but she said it anyway. As soon as she finished she took advantage of their shock and silence to pull herself from Conner's grasp and leave through the Zeta beams. She didn't know where she was going but she knew that she just needed to get away from them. All of them.


	10. Searching

I have a plan. A plan that unfortunately will take Artemis and Conner out of the story for a short time. I apologise if this upsets you but it is all part of the master plan. I will try to get back to them as fast as possible. Thank you all for your continued support of this story.

* * *

Nobody moved. No one spoke. They didn't even seem to breathe. The world's greatest heroes were in shock. Unable to break their gazes away from where Artemis had stood held by Conner. Trapped by the memory of a broken girl standing their pouring her heart out because they had missed her. When she was falling they had failed to catch her. Someone who they should have been able to help was at rock bottom and not one of them could move. They were all shocked back to life by Zatanna's voice.

"How could we have missed that?"

It was rhetorical but it was a sentiment that echoed through all their hearts. They had failed and now they weren't quite sure how to fix it.

"We missed it because we didn't want to see it. All of us were too busy in our own lives to notice Artemis. We can't go back and change it but we can try to be there for her now."

Batman spoke firmly and quietly. Few people realised how much Artemis's words had affected him. How much hurt she had caused by pointing out a few home truths. Truths that Batman wasn't sure whether he had already seen and overlooked or whether he had been that blind and ignorant. If he could he would be staring at his cowl but right now the people around him needed Batman. Though not one of them could look him in the eye. It was for this reason that he was the only one who noticed Dr. Fate glance in Zatanna's direction before speaking.

"We have a deal then."

Everyone stared at him. He seemed to be speaking to no one and then everyone was caught by surprise.

"This may help you all out."

As he spoke he lifted his arms and raised the Helmet of Fate from Zatara's head. For a few seconds no one moved and then Zatanna threw herself full force at her father. After letting them have a few minutes to themselves Batman made a coughing noise to draw their attention.

"We have come to an agreement." Zatara announced before Batman could ask.

"Fine. Right now though we need to find Artemis. Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Arrow and I will go to Gotham city and search for Artemis. Red Tornado head to the Watchtower, see if you can trace Artemis from there. Zatara stay here with the team. Any team members who do not stay here are to be escorted home. Once that is complete all Justice League members are to spread out through the Zeta-Beams in case she hacked them to confuse the signal." The outcry from the team was expected but one voice was surprisingly absent.

"What do you mean go home?" Wally was the first one on his feet. Feeling slightly more responsible than everyone else as he had been her boyfriend at the time.

"This isn't fair." M'gann knew what it was like to be alone. All she wanted was the chance to find Artemis and say sorry. Sorry for not seeing herself reflected out of her earth sisters eyes.

"You can't do this to us." Robin was staring angrily at Batman. They all needed to find Artemis. How could Batman be shutting them out like this?

"You know we're just going to go anyway so why try to stop us?" Rocket's calm voice was laced with defiance and anger. She might be new to the team but Artemis had already shown her an unconditional loyalty. The least she could do was repay her.

"Please let us help." Zatanna spoke up from the place in her Dad's arms. When all this was over she intended to thank Artemis. Her suffering had given Zatanna her Dad back. She would always feel guilty about that fact but Artemis had to see that pain could give rise to hope and new beginnings. Besides she now owed Artemis more than she could ever repay.

"Excuse me Batman but every time someone has needed to be found it has been this team that has been successful in the hunt. Also you said that Red Tornado was a League member and as such was a League responsibility. The same rule applies here. Artemis is a member of our team and is therefore this team's responsibility. Not the Leagues."

Batman was unable to look at the team. He had expected Conner to say something but when no voice was forthcoming he used this as an excuse to look away from the team. Conner was still standing in the same place as when Artemis had been here. His arm was still stretched out to touch an arm that was no longer was reachable. The sight of Conner still stuck there was wrenching at Batman's heart. He turned to see Superman staring at Conner worried for him. He locked eyes with Batman for a second. A message flashed between them. That Superman had to speak to Conner first. This forced Batman back to the present situation and the angry team standing before him.

He raised his hand up to his face before sighing and facing them. How was he going to explain to them that they felt as bad? Perhaps worse. They were adults and therefore responsible. This was a something they had let happen and now they had to fix it. But how to make them see that?

"Team. The reason you are being excluded at the current time is because it is late and because everyone in this room carries responsibility for what has happened. The Justice League needs to be involved in this as much as you do. I promise that if we haven't found Artemis by tomorrow afternoon you will all be joining us in the search. So please do as you have been asked tonight. Go home. Get some rest. We will let you know as soon as we find anything."

With that Batman turned away and left through the Zeta-beams. Most of the room was a little shocked. That was as close to emotional as any of them had ever seen Batman. Even Robin who saw the more emotional side to his mentor was stunned. For that reason they all complied with his wishes.

Through all this Conner hadn't moved. He had heard. Taken it in on some level. He noticed the exit of League and team members until he was alone. Thought he was alone. So lost was he that he didn't notice that Superman was still in the room. He was standing next to Conner fully aware that he hadn't noticed his approach. So he raised his own hand and as gently as he could, pulled Conner around by his outstretched arm. As soon as Conner was facing him he let go and watched Conner's arm fall to his side. His face usually unreadable was full of shock, fear, regret, guilt and sadness.

"It's my fault."

Clark Kent was shocked by not just the words but the guilt with which Conner spoke. As if this whole situation was his responsibility alone. It was almost as heart wrenching as watching Artemis.

"This is not just your fault."

"Yes it is. I have super hearing. I should have been able to hear her when she came here.-"

"Conner listen to-"

"Not only that but I haven't really treated her like a friend until recently-"

"Conner would you stop for just a-"

"I mean what kind of person am I. To not notice a friend when they came looking for help. To not treat that person like a friend. How could I do this to her? To let my own problems stop me getting to the truth a few weeks ago. What is wrong with me?"

Clark sighed. Letting Conner finish seemed to be the only way he was going to get to have a say. He was determined to blame himself. He knew that he was only new to this big brother role that he had taken but he was determined to not let that stop him.

"Conner what's happened can't be changed. We all let Artemis down and we are all going to make up for it. We may have super hearing but that doesn't mean that we hear everything. We can't always save everyone and sometimes our problems get in the way. It doesn't mean that we are responsible for every mistake we make. Sometimes we miss and the only thing we can do is try to pick up the pieces and hope that we weren't too late again. Heroes aren't perfect. Neither are Krypotonians or Humans. But blaming yourself for the whole situation won't help you or Artemis. It will only make the situation worse. Not only that but if anything I am responsible twice over. I failed Artemis and I failed you."

At some point during his speech Clark had placed his hands on Conner's shoulders. Imploring him to listen. When he reached the end he could no longer look Conner in the eyes. He truly felt he had let them both down. Just as he knew the entire League felt that they had let Artemis down.

"What do you mean let me down?"

Conner had heard every word that Clark had spoken. It had resonated with him. Made him feel slightly better. He knew that he wouldn't truly feel better until he had found Artemis and listened to her. Let her know that he would listen when she was ready. That he was there for her from now on. He wouldn't let her down again because he didn't think that he could live with himself if he did. It was Clark's last words that really caught Conner though. He understood the letting down Artemis but he hadn't let him down. Clark answered by raising his head to reveal a small sad smile.

"I haven't been here when I should have been. These last few weeks you have been dealing with so much on your own. I should have been around more often. I should have made sure you knew that if you needed anything that you could contact me day or night. That you could tell me anything. About what happened between you and M'gann or what you have been trying to do for Artemis. I should have been helping you but I've been hiding because I was afraid of doing something wrong. Guess I succeeded there, huh?"

When Clark finished speaking Conner wasn't sure why or what possessed him to do it but he reached out and grabbed Clark into a hug. Had either of them been human they would have come out of it with several broken ribs. A bear hug the kryptonian way. They both let the few tears that slipped down Conner's face be. There talk had renewed their relationship. They didn't have to talk about the tears now. There would be time later. Right now Clark needed to go help the League find Artemis. If not for his own guilt, then for Conner's.

"I have to go now and as much as you want to sneak out after please don't. I know you and the others want to help but if something happens to one of you and we get dragged of looking for Artemis because of it... Well let's just say that none of us want that. Promise me you will stay here."

"Okay. I promise but if you find her I want to know." Conner had struggled for a minute thought about leaving but Clark made a good point. They could make it harder for the League to find her. So he reluctantly agreed.

"I promise you will be the first one I tell. Now you should go to bed. It is a school night after all."

Conner raised his eyebrows at Clark's last remark but left it at that. With a last quick hug and a longing glance at the Zeta-beams he left to join his team's sleepless night. Clark turned and went through the Zeta-beam. Superman appeared in Metropolis and took to the sky. As he did so he slipped a blue tooth device into his ear and hooked up with the rest of the League.

"Superman reporting in. No sign of her in Metropolis so far."

"Nice of you to join us. You're the last one. How was your talk?" Batman responded to him.

"It was good. Any sign of her?"

"Not yet. Black Canary has gone to her home hoping that she may have gone back there or that there may be a clue. Apart from that we're just scanning the city as best we can. Hoping she turns up."

"Alright. I'll keep looking. I'll check in later."

* * *

Black Canary had volunteered to check Artemis's apartment in case it contained clues to her current whereabouts. It also gave Canary hope that she might find a way to help Artemis. Right now that was all she really wanted to do.

She entered through the window into Artemis's room. She noticed the Alice in Wonderland poster, two beds still made, a teddy bear lying on the floor, what must be Artemis's dresser drawers open with some clothes hanging out and the drawer to her bedside table open. When she looked inside she was surprised to find two pictures and the space for a missing third one. The images surprised Canary to say the least.

The first picture looked to have been taken back when Artemis was about four. It was her family back when they were whole. They actually looked happy. Artemis was sitting on her Father's shoulders. It surprised Canary to note that they wore the same large goofy grins. Standing beside them were Jade and her Mother. There smiles were smaller and subtler than Artemis and Sportsmasters were but they were genuine. The fact that Artemis held her Dad's hand, who's other free hand was intertwined with his wife's, who used her free hand to wrap Jade in a hug and hold her hand showed that once a upon a time the Crock family had been whole. Taken back when the world of a four-year old was still free and innocent. When this family had really cared about each other.

The second picture was definitely less of a happy occasion. The only members of the family present were Artemis and Sportsmaster. The tone of the picture was distressing to Black Canary. Sportsmaster held an uncomfortable looking Artemis close by his side. Their smiles seemed forced. It didn't reach their eyes. The bruise on Artemis's cheek and the hand print on her arm didn't go unnoticed by Black Canary. Indeed Artemis looked like she wanted to cry.

"Oh, Artemis. Is this what you were afraid that I'd find. You've been hiding way too much."

Canary noted there was a missing photo from the drawer. Artemis had been and gone. Canary decided to go through the whole house though. There may be something else hidden in the house to indicate Artemis's whereabouts. The lack of a social worker or foster parent present had worried Canary. She had informed Batman of this and he was going to look into it tomorrow. As Black Canary exited Artemis's room into the hallway she noticed the smell of food that was well past its use by date. Distracted by this she didn't hear the other person in the hallway until they spoke.

"Who are you and what they hell are you doing in this apartment?"


	11. Searching Part 2

Black Canary swung round to launch herself at the speaker. Apparently they knew the apartment better as they flicked the lights on, temporarily blinding Black Canary. Who was then shocked by the woman's next statement.

"Oh it's you Black Canary."

When Black Canary was able to see properly she found herself facing an unmasked Catwoman. This should have worried Black Canary but it provided her some comfort. Someone else was checking in on Artemis. Someone else cared. She let out a sigh, relieved, before getting back to the point.

"You know Artemis?"

"Yes. I take it she is in some sort of trouble?"

"You could say that. How well do you know her?"

"Well I'm here to see whether she threw that rotting cake out yet and I've given up being a villain for her so well enough to know that her Mum is dead and that Gotham cities finest haven't put a report through on the case and that they haven't informed Social Services. I also know that she is part of some sort of team that she won't tell me about because she figures that you lot would get really angry with her if any of you ever found out. Also she's out of food, again."

"That would explain the smell." Black Canary was surprised by how much information that Catwoman had volunteered. Needing time to think she headed into the kitchen. The smell was indeed coming from what looked like a very dead cake. Canary almost died when she realised what the lettering on the cake said:

Happy Birthday Artemis!

"Please tell me that it wasn't her Birthday."

"It wasn't. We were celebrating a week early because of some team thing that she wasn't allowed to miss. How come you don't know when her birthday is?"

Black Canary let out the breath that she had held than sighed. She didn't think any of them could have handled it if it had happened on her birthday.

"Apparently there's a lot we don't know about Artemis."

"You didn't know her Mum was dead?"

"Or that kids at her school were beating her up or that she was feeling worthless or that she thought that committing sui-"

Canary broke off at the end. She couldn't say it. She knew that it was true but she just couldn't deal with that right now.

"Well that explains the bruising. So she finally tried?"

Black Canary whipped around from examining a very battered looking copy of Through the Looking Glass to stare at Catwoman. Catwoman was looking towards the floor, lost in thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she won't admit to it but she has been contemplating it for some time now. A few times she has come close but before now she hasn't tried."

"Yeah well she almost fell off a building tonight and now she is missing."

A silent moment passed between the pair. They both knew that fall wasn't what Canary had meant but neither felt the need to correct the remark.

"Any idea where she is?"

"She wouldn't be missing if we did. There are no clues here so I am going back to scouring Gotham. You don't have any idea where she might go, do you?"

"I have a few. She probably isn't at any of them though. I'll give youse a hand. There are some places even the Bat can't go in Gotham."

"Really you care about her that much?"

"Of course. I gave up my villainous ways for her. If I thought that they would let me I would've already gone to Social and got custody. She's a unique girl."

"That she is. One last question. How?"

"Paula went to the corner store to pick up some milk. Someone came in and tried to rob the place. Paula launched herself out of her chair and gave the clerk a chance to run. She wasn't so lucky."

Catwoman looked down. She was hurting too. It told Black Canary all that she needed to know. So she reached into her pocket and pulled out a spare earpiece and handed it to Catwoman.

"Here. The more eyes we have out there the better. By the way you can call me Dinah."

"In that case it's Selina."

Both women used the window in Artemis's room to leave before contacting Batman.

"Artemis was at her house but she is gone now. Also I picked up a friend of Artemis's to help us out."

"Really, who?" Batman was calm over the ear piece curious about who was helping them.

"Evening Batman."

"CATWOMAN!"

"Let her talk Batman. There's more going on. We could use her help."

"Fine. Talk." Batman was not happy with this development but he had no choice. If she could help then he couldn't turn her away.

Two and a half hours after starting the search the Justice League called it off. There was no sign of Artemis and all of them were tired. There was nothing more to do for the night except go to bed and make a fresh start. They decided to tell the team in the morning. It seemed pointless to wake them for bad news. The only problem with calling the search off was that Green Arrow and Red Arrow had to be forced to stop. It had taken the combined efforts of Superman and Captain Marvel to subdue them and return them to Star City. Both were refusing to admit how upset they were about Artemis but it was obvious. Without intervention they probably wouldn't have stopped. None of them felt good about giving up but there had been no sign of Artemis. They all went home with one hope. Finding Artemis before the situation got worse.


	12. Outpost

Artemis returns.

* * *

The Justice League hadn't seen Artemis that night but she seen them. Few people knew that her Mum had inherited several properties in Gotham. One of them, the one she was in now was old and run down but it overlooked the harbour. Artemis had always come here to think. It was peaceful. It was also a great vantage point. She watched them all go through the harbour during the night. Once or twice she had almost gone out there and said look I'm right here. But she couldn't do it.

Right now she was alone in an empty building looking at the items she grabbed from her house. There was a change of clothes and some water. Her school uniform; she still wasn't sure what had possessed her to grab that. The last item was a photograph. It was one of three that she owned but this was the only one she had grabbed.

The picture had been taken a few months ago and had quickly become her favourite. It was of her and her mother. Artemis was leaning over her mother's shoulders and hugging her. Both wore smiles reminiscent of the one's from her first family photo. It was the last picture taken of Paula Crock and it meant everything to Artemis.

Sitting here in this abandoned building with only the picture for company she could almost see her Mum. Here her scolding Artemis for what had happened at the cave. Telling her to go make the problem better. Pleading with Artemis to follow her advice. To make it right.

Just the thought of her Mum brought her back to tears. All Artemis wanted was to go back to the cave and have everything go back to normal but that was never going to happen. Their faces had told her that. Each one had been etched with fear, sadness, pity and regret. Though if Artemis was totally honest with herself there was one face that she kept coming back to. She had never imagined or thought that Conner could look so broken. It was as if he had been the personal cause of all her problems. She had wanted to hug him and tell him that it was okay but she had been so mad. At herself, the world and him. So she went to her favoured flight response instead of fight.

Feeling thoroughly worse than she had before Artemis stood and did what she had first done when she had got here. The top floor of the building had a gaping hole in one side, creating a ledge which was where she now stood. Stretching out her arms, she shut her eyes. She had performed this stunt for years. Tonight for the first time in her life Artemis hoped that she slipped. Only because she couldn't do it deliberately again. She had tried but for some reason she couldn't do it now. Artemis hadn't the courage left for that act. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and surveyed Gotham. Across the bay she could see the lights of the rich and powerful. It was a breathtaking sight.

"I'm sorry." She wasn't sure who she was apologising to anymore. She only knew that it felt right.

As she returned to more stable footing Artemis considered walking to Wayne Manor. She knew where it was. It was an idea that got a second's worth of attention from her. She was terrified of being thrown out and told to never come back. Fear of them was greater than her fear of loneliness.

So Artemis sat in her outpost and watched the sun rise over the Harbour. Lost in swirling thoughts about her Mum and Conner.


	13. Fallen

Dick Grayson was rushing through the corridors of Gotham Academy. It was lunch time and Artemis was at school. He knew about the other students. He also knew that she would be hiding in the school library. It was one of the safest places in the school if you were trying to avoid someone. Unless that someone was Dick. He was almost there when a person stepped in to his path.

"Dick can we talk?"

Barbara Gordon was standing in front of him and she didn't look as if she would take no for an answer.

"Alright but make it quick. I have some where I need to be."

He followed her down another hallway, hoping that he would get to talk to Artemis.

* * *

Artemis wasn't sure why she had come to school. Maybe she wanted Dick to come find her. So far though she had spent all day avoiding him. People had noticed the bruising but most had ignored it. The few who looked like they cared had kept to themselves though. That was normal. Though right now Artemis wished that Conner was here. He wouldn't have let her walk by.

Artemis was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the approach of the seniors. Male and female.

"Hey look. It's the assassins' kid. She still hasn't gotten the message."

Only then did Artemis look up and notice that her tormentors blocked off the ends of the aisle she had sat down in. For a second the thought of fighting back crossed her mind. As the first foot came swinging towards her jaw though she let go of that thought and let them go for it. She was too tired to fight back anymore.

* * *

Dick Grayson was getting anxious. Barbara had insisted they talk in an empty classroom. Far away from the library.

"Well?" He knew he was being short with her but he was worried. Artemis needed someone. Soon.

"Why are you still hanging out with her?"

"What? You're still carrying on about Artemis. She is my friend and right now she is having a rough time. Now if you will excuse me I have to go meet my friend in the library."

Dick went to leave but Barbara grabbed his arm and started talking again.

"How can you say that? You know who her parents are. This could be some kind of plot against everyone here and you don't care. So she saved your life. It doesn't mean that she isn't exactly like her Father."

At that Dick spun round pulling his arm from Barbara's grip.

"How can you say that? You don't even know her. If you did you would know that you couldn't be further from the truth. Artemis has every right to attend this school and I hope you can deal with the consequences of your actions."

With that Dick turned and left. Barbara didn't know it but Bruce was looking into everything this morning. He was also telling the Commissioner of his daughter's actions.

Dick sped towards the library. There wasn't a lot of time before the next period started. He arrived with five minutes to spare and ran straight into the librarian. Who decided to walk with him.

"Not a lot of people ask for the Shakespeare section so of course I remember your friend-"

The librarian was cut off by the sight they found in the Shakespeare section. Artemis lay sprawled in the centre of the aisle. There were books scattered around her and she wasn't moving.

"I'll get help."

The librarian tried to sound calm as she raced off for help. It didn't work. After she had left he moved closer. Artemis's left arm was angled backwards under her body whilst the other one crossed over the top of her body. Her legs were tangled and he noticed that her shirt and skirt had ridden up slightly. The sight of her midsection black and blue from bruises brought Dick to his knees. It was from this angle that he noticed the cut on her forehead. The carpet was soaking up the blood. Artemis's blood. Dick hadn't thought anything could make him feel worse than that.

How could he who went to school with her have overlooked this? He had failed her. Even though he knew he shouldn't, Dick reached out and grabbed Artemis's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry Artemis. I'm not going anywhere though. I promise this time you won't be alone."

Dick Grayson didn't move from there until the paramedics showed up and then insisted on accompanying Artemis to the Hospital. He was going to keep this promise. If he didn't then Artemis might never be okay. He knew it was silly but he wished he could have saved her. She had been there when he was falling. Somehow he had missed her fall. He wasn't going to miss being there for her recovery.


	14. Hospital

At Gotham City's Mercy Hospital Dick Grayson sat waiting. This waiting room had been as far as he was allowed with Artemis. She had been rushed off for x-rays and cat scans and a bunch of other tests. There were a few local uniforms waiting for Bruce and Police Commissioner Gordon. They had been in a meeting about Artemis when the school had called.

Dick wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there in this almost empty room when the doors to the waiting room opened. Bruce and Alfred entered. They were followed closely by Dinah Lance (a.k.a Black Canary), Selina Kyle (a.k.a. Catwoman), Police Commissioner Jim Gordon and a woman whom Dick knew worked at Social Services. Her name was Jones, he thought.

"Are you okay Dick? How's Artemis?" Bruce came over and knelt in front of him, Alfred stood beside him.

"I'm okay. I don't know about Artemis they won't tell me anything."

"That's alright. Do you know what happened?" Jim Gordon walked over and asked.

"Well not really. She was in the library doing homework. She didn't know that I knew but some seniors have been assaulting her ever since her parents names were plastered all over the school. I don't know who they are but I was going to talk to her today about it. They must have beaten me to her."

He said all this rather sadly. At the end he lowered his eyes to his lap. Dick felt Bruce put his hand on his shoulder before he spoke.

"This is not your fault."

Dick appreciated Bruce's words but it didn't change how he felt.

"It seems that this is more serious than we first thought." Jim Gordon said.

Bruce stood up but kept his hand on Dick's shoulder. The group gathered around them to talk about Artemis and the present situation.

"Okay so I take it you will be taking joint responsibility in taking care of her and managing her recovery." Miss Jones said.

"Of course." Bruce and Dinah replied.

"Alright where will she be staying?"

"Well I'll be moving in with her in her mother's apartment, seeing as Artemis now owns it and several other properties." Dinah answered.

"Very well. When she gets out I will be paying you a home visit. I expect you to be there as well Mr Wayne." Miss Jones announced before leaving. Bruce payed good money to keep them to the essentials only and to see that those who needed more help got it.

"So Miss Kyle you were saying that her mother passed away in February and that the case hasn't been moved forward and that social weren't alerted?"

"That's correct Commissioner. I have been doing my best to take care of her but I am not currently set up to do that. I was so grateful to hear from Bruce and Dinah. She really needs someone."

"Alright. Were any of you aware of the events at school?"

"Only that her parents names were plastered all over school." Bruce responded.

"Artemis hasn't exactly been talking." Dinah added.

"Okay and you all claim that her Father is not an option to take care of her."

"Seeing as he is a wanted criminal, he isn't." Bruce stated.

"Alright." Jim Gordon responded before sighing. He had to talk to Barbara when he got home.

"Is anyone here for Artemis Crock?" A man wearing scrubs and a Doctor's coat asked.

"That would be us. How is she?" Selina called over to him.

The doctor walked over. He looked slightly distressed. As soon as he had joined the group he went to speak. He cut himself off before uttering even a single word when he caught sight of Dick sitting there. He looked quickly around the group before kneeling in front of him.

"Hey you're the one who came in with Artemis right?"

"Yes. Is she okay?"

"She's going to be. Could you do me a favour though? Artemis is just through those doors behind me. Hers is the second room on the left. At the moment there's no one in there with her. Would you mind going in and keeping her company while she rests?"

Dick studied the doctor's face. There was tension and worry there.

"What are you trying to hide? Why can't I know?" Dick was fast and the doctor blinked for a moment. Luckily Bruce stepped in, the doctor looked very flummoxed.

"He isn't trying to hide anything. This is just one of those adult only things. Alfred would you go with him and keep them both company. I promise if there is anything you should know I will tell you later."

Dick looked up at Bruce's face. He was lying. It was written across his and the others faces. Dick only hoped that he would tell him what was going on. So he grudgingly stood and let Alfred lead him out of the room towards Artemis. He didn't look back and as soon as he was through the doors he took off towards her room.

She was lying on a bed, wearing a hospital gown and covered in blankets. Dick didn't think that she needed that many blankets. Gotham was approaching summer and even though there was an air conditioner in the room, she shouldn't have needed that many blankets.

As he approached the bed he heard Alfred slip in behind him. The only sound that indicated Alfred's worry for the girl on the bed was a sharp intake of breath. Alfred then proceeded to look at her chart, trying to glean some sort of understanding about the situation.

Dick took the seat next to the bed. It was only then that he took in Artemis properly since he first walked into the room. In the time that he had been separated from her the bruising had gotten worse. Her face was swollen. Black and blue was rampant across her body. He could only see her neck, head and right arm but if that was any indication the rest of her would have looked just as bad or worse. There was a small bandage on her forehead to cover the cut and her blonde hair hung loose over her shoulders some of it was still stained with her blood. It didn't look as if her eyes would be able to open for a while but that might be a blessing in disguise for the nurses here. The only thing Artemis hated more than any form of hospital was her hair getting in the way. He got the feeling that she would be struggling to tie her own hair back for a while and knew that no one was going to want to do it for her. Everyone always thought that it looked better down.

At that thought he lapsed back into a memory from a few months ago. They had been on a mission, he couldn't quite remember what had happened but somehow Artemis's hair band had broken and her hair had come loose. It was the first time that any of them had seen her with her hair down. He smiled remembering that on the flight home Wally had been unable to speak, he had been too enthralled by what he called "the heavenly sight of Artemis with her hair down". Of course she had gone straight back to tying it up and re-fused to discuss the idea of leaving it down. This had led to several fights between the pair of them as Wally had decided that stealing her hair band was the solution. He only stopped when Artemis had stormed off one day looking close to tears. Nobody spoke about it after that.

As Dick came out of the memory he took in some of the machines that were in the room for the first time. Artemis had one of those little tubes across her face that was used to supply oxygen. There were little sticky tabs with wires attached to her chest under the gown that ran to a machine monitoring her heart rate. There was one of those strange things clipped over her index finger to measure her oxygen levels. It was then he noticed the drip, there were three different things running into her arm. One appeared to contain fluids, one had to be painkillers and the last was blood. There were two entry points to her arm. Dick was left perplexed. Why was Artemis getting a blood transfusion? He didn't think that she had any major blood loss. He was worried and confused. The last thing he noticed was another monitor that showed a wavy line similar to a heartbeat. It wasn't for that but he couldn't think of what it might be for. He didn't really know what most of the machines were called or what they were for. Normally he would be interested but right now he didn't care. He just wanted Artemis to wake up and make some comment about him being distraught. Heavy on the dis.

Dick reached out and carefully and very gently took Artemis's right hand in to his own hands. Resting his head on the side of the bed he whispered to her quietly.

"I'm sorry Artemis. Please be ok."

He heard Alfred slowly move to stand beside him. Alfred rested his hand on Dicks own.

"She will be just fine Master Richard. From what you and Master Bruce have said she is a fighter."

Dick lifted his head to look at Alfred's reassuring smile.

"I hope so Alfred. I hope so."

As soon as Dick left the room with Alfred all eyes had flicked back to the doctor.

"First my name is John Smith. Please call me John."

"Alright what is going on?" Dinah was straight into it, she was on edge. They all were something was up. Something big.

"Easy Dinah." Bruce spoke trying to calm everyone down. It seemed to work as everyone slowly took more relaxed positions.

"Now how bad is it John?" Jim Gordon asked, as Police Commissioner he needed to know. The press were already all over this and if he didn't have answers they would crucify him.

John Smith sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was tired and worried about the young woman now under his care. Not only that but the people who had attended the hospital for her included two of Gotham's most important people and two women who looked like they might hurt him if they didn't like what they heard. He straightened the notes on his clipboard and looked up at the group, each of them was concerned for the young woman in his care and that was a good thing. If what he had discovered was correct then she would need all the support she could get.

"It's bad Commissioner. It's very bad."


	15. Damage Count

Okay. I got this one up as soon as I could for you guys. There may not be another chapter for a couple of days. So enjoy.

* * *

The entire League and team were gathered in the Cave. Batman had called a meeting. All that was known was that Artemis had been found. Everyone had been relieved by that news. However that was all they knew. She wasn't present at the Cave and Batman hadn't supplied any further information. The initial relief had been replaced by worry and fear. If Artemis wasn't here where was she? These feelings had increased when Batman and Black Canary had arrived. Robin had been sent ahead of them with orders not to talk about anything. Batman had come in first and disappeared down towards the hanger. Black Canary had headed straight for the computers. Neither had spoken or looked at anyone. Superman and Green Arrow had tried to get some sort of response from either of them but had acted as if they didn't even exist. Now the league and team were left waiting around in spare chairs that had been gathered for the meeting. All waiting and hoping that the only two people who had the information they all needed would snap out of their strange ignorance and talk to them.

Batman had gone down to the hanger to think. He didn't want to deliver this kind of news. Batman might have been able to deal with this but right now he was just Bruce Wayne. Indeed he was sitting in a secluded part of the hanger with his cowl and cape off. He held them in his hands staring at them.

Replaying through his head were the doctors words... "She is going to need a lot of help... We won't know much more until she wakes up... We don't know when she will wake up... It's a good thing that your son found her when he did..." They were all out-of-order. He couldn't recall whether he had corrected the doctor about Dick or not. It didn't seem to really matter. The doctor had been young. Too young. He seemed to care about Artemis and her recovery though. That was enough because Artemis was what mattered. At different times her accusing voice rang through his head. Words from the other night that he suppressed every time they came to the surface. Because they were true.

He could still see her screaming about trust. About how they didn't trust her with their lives they way she had to trust them with hers. It was true and ever since then he had been questioning his decisions. They had all proven that they could be trusted hadn't they. Time and again they had saved each other and hadn't backed down. They all trusted each other or so he thought. Did they all hold reservations about his lack of trust and if they did why had no one else said anything before? He knew why. He wouldn't have listened to just anyone saying it. It had to be someone in a situation with almost nothing to lose. Someone who wasn't afraid to tell him the truth. He just wished that it wasn't Artemis.

Having come to a decision on how to proceed, Batman stood and replaced his cowl and cape. As he walked out he paused. It was in this hangar that the team had first revealed how close they had become in such a short time. It had been after the incident with the reds. The League had finally been able to get in to the Cave and had discovered the team unconscious in the Hanger. Everyone but Artemis had been coming around when they had entered. Superman had been the one to try to wake her up. Once the others had come round they had quickly noticed that Artemis was still unconscious. Though they had all started to speak about what had happened none of them had been able to take their eyes of Artemis. Even the League members had been watching. As soon as she had started to come around they all looked away. Thinking about it later he had smiled. Now though all he could think about was what the doctor had said earlier and how it explained so much. Too much. So he continued his way to the Control room.

When he entered the room everyone snapped their heads to look at him. He didn't know how long they had already kept them waiting, only that it was longer then they deserved. Two faces stood out from the crowd. Dick was glaring at him. He had been waiting the longest. The other was Conner. He seemed to be torn between jumping up and demanding answers or running away and never having to hear about what they had done to Artemis. He seemed to have settled for sitting tensely on the edge of the couch and staring at Batman. It was slightly unnerving.

Batman looked around the room for Black Canary. He looked even though he knew that she would be sitting at the computer monitors studying Artemis's x-rays. The ones she had taken. The ones she had never gotten around to reviewing because of everything going on. He knew that as much as everyone in this room felt guilty, Canary felt it worse than most. She had the power to see the problems but hadn't made it a priority. So now she was sitting there studying x-rays that had already given an answer. An answer he was afraid to give to everyone. The guilt levels were about to go up and he knew he would have a hard time convincing some of them to leave the past alone. Because right now there focus had to be Artemis. She had to be the priority.

So he approached Black Canary. Looked at the x-ray she was studying, it was the one she had taken of Artemis's ribs. Somewhere he could hear the doctor talking about Artemis's less serious medical problems. The ones that weren't so bad. He and Canary had both disagreed with him about them being less serious. As far as they were concerned it was all life threatening. Even though he would rather get lost in the x-rays then talk about them he had to. So did her. So he placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke to her.

"It's time. They have to know. We need to tell them."

Black Canary stood up so fast she knocked the chair to the ground. She whipped her body around to face Batman. It was the first time she had moved since they had arrived. And she was in tears. Batman didn't look around for help; he just waited for her to say something.

"You tell them." It was harsh and her voice was raw. All Batman could do was sigh.

"Staring at them won't change the outcome."

"Yeah but maybe if I had stared at them earlier this never would have gotten this far." As she spoke Batman did something no one expected, he pulled Canary into a hug.

"It still won't change it or help Artemis." Black Canary returned the hug knowing perfectly well that what he was saying was true and that he had to keep reminding himself of that fact so that it didn't weigh him down. The hug that took everyone else by surprise was no surprise for Canary. Living in Gotham had its advantages, even if it meant living several hours away from Ollie. Brotherly Batman was someone you wanted on your side.

"Is there something I should know about?" Green Arrow interrupted the moment.

Batman pulled away from the hug and stalked over to Green Arrow. Dick was sitting there wanting to laugh so hard that he would fall of the couch. If Artemis was here she would be too. He made a mental note to show her the footage later. As it was Green Arrow was cowering slightly as Batman in all his caped glory loomed over him before he spoke.

"Yes there is. Hurt Canary or Artemis and I will break you. My town, my people, my responsibility." His voice was deep and harsh. Green Arrow was staring opened mouthed at him. A small smirk appeared on Batman's face as he moved away to take a sit at the odd-looking circle that had been formed by everyone.

As soon as they were all seated everyone turned to Batman. When he didn't start immediately they turned to Black Canary. The group realised that they were staring at a space created on the couch that Conner had brought to the room. There was a space large enough for Artemis to have sat between Conner and Kaldur. As the group sat staring at the space a small smile crept on to Batman's face. He reached up and removed his cowl. Then he cleared his throat. Everyone spun round to see Bruce Wayne staring at them. The others wearing masks followed his cue and removed theirs. Even Robin.

"Everyone we have a lot to talk about... it's just hard to know where to begin." He spoke staring at the floor in front of him.

"How about at the beginning?" the Flash asked.

"How did you find her?" Red Arrow followed up with.

"Where is she now?" Green Arrow wasn't far behind.

"Is she all right?" Conner was the last to speak; his was the question whose answer concerned everyone the most.

"Well last year I gave Artemis a scholarship to the Gotham Academy. The same school that Dick attends so maybe he should begin." Batman spoke and looked towards the unmasked Robin. It was only when he spoke that some of the group realised who he was talking about.

"Well today when Artemis showed at school I tried to track her down. My best shot was at lunch. I did end up finding her but the group of students that have been attacking her found her first."

Dick couldn't continue from this point. All he could see was Artemis lying on that hospital bed.

"An ambulance was called for her. She is currently at Gotham City's Mercy Hospital." Black Canary gave them the next piece but stopped too. By this time both she and Bruce were thinking about Artemis in the hospital. The vulnerability that was on display from the unconscious person in front of them.

"Okay. What else?" Green Arrow prompted.

"Well at the time Dinah, Alfred, Selina and I were meeting with the Police Commissioner of Gotham. He helped us fast track mine and Dinah's guardianship of Artemis. He has promised to look into her Mother's death and the incident at the Academy personally. Not that he has much choice; the press is going to eat them all alive. Oh for those of you who don't know Dinah is Black Canary, Alfred's my butler and Selina is Catwoman who is now a Hero. Apparently."

Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Okay and the reformed Cat burglar is where exactly?" Hal Jordan asked rather sceptically.

"Currently she and Alfred are at the hospital with Artemis. I know it's fishy but she really seems to care about Artemis and she was great help with the Commissioner." Batman finished but didn't continue.

"So what part haven't you told us about yet?" Green Arrow spoke softly. He was looking at the floor waiting for the news. Expecting the worst, hoping for the best.

"The part where the doctor kicked me out of the room so they could have an adults only talk." Dick announced. He was glaring at them full force now, still waiting.

"Well if that's the case maybe the kids should leave for this part?" Diana announced.

"What we have just as much right to know as you do?" It was Billy, he had transformed back when the others had dropped their masks.

"Before the inevitable argument, Black Canary and I as Artemis's guardians have already discussed this. The pros and cons of having the kids know. We came to the conclusion that having the others know is better than sending them in blind. There her friends and as mad as Artemis will be when she finds out we believe it is in her best interests and theirs."

As soon as Batman finished the Flash spoke up.

"That's great and all but as Wally's guardian in this group telling him or not is my decision. Not yours."

Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and The Icon nodded in agreement.

"You don't understand. Artemis isn't going to just recover and everything will go back to how it was before. There is no going back, not now. This affects the team as much, if not more than it affects everyone else here. It's not that we have a right to make that decision for them. They deserve to know. Have a right to know. To at least make that decision for themselves."

The group was staring at Batman. Unsure of what to say or do. If it was that bad could they really keep it from the team?

"Is it really that bad?" Conner asked what everyone was thinking.

Batman sighed before he started. Black Canary placed one of her hands on top of his. The other she placed in Green Arrow's hands.

"As the doctor put it we'll start with the non and less life threatening injuries. Artemis has a small cut on her forehead and severe bruising to her entire body. Most of this was sustained during the beating she took today at school. Luckily she has no internal bleeding. However there are other more pressing problems. Most of her ribs are cracked; there are breaks in her left arm and right leg. She has greenstick fractures in her hands, shoulders and face. The combination of fractures and bruising has resulted in severe swelling." Batman paused. He didn't want to continue and the stunned silence was horrifying.

"I take it that's where the good news ends." Wally said bluntly, Black Canary nodded in response.

"Artemis has suffered severe exposure. It seems that some time ago Artemis's apartment had the power cut to it and even though it is still fairly warm inside she has been staying in a rundown building near Gotham Docks. The cool weather combined with a lingering chest infection to make her extremely sick. Because her body was already run down the cut she sustained the other day is already infected. The Hospital is trying to bring her body temperature up as we speak. They are running antibiotics into her and hopefully that will clear up the infection. Unfortunately the added pressure from her rib injuries is making it hard for her to breath. They don't want to but they may have to intubate her. This will make it easier for her to breath." Batman stopped again. The worst of it meant telling them about the x-rays.

"That's not all is it?" Red Arrow asked. No one wanted the answer but it was obvious that there was something else.

Instead of answering Batman pulled out a small remote. He pressed one of the buttons and a large 3D copy of Artemis's x-rays appeared in the centre of the circle.

"These were taken before all of the injuries I have just listed came into existence."

Batman let that sink in. The image in front of them wasn't something nay of them wanted.

"How?" Diana asked for everyone. How could one person, one child have so many fractures at such an age. A few had an idea but didn't voice it. They didn't want to be right.

"Well the Hospital did its own scan of Artemis to find the broken bones. When they noticed the healed breaks in her wrists, arms, legs, shoulders and feet they called other hospitals in the Gotham area. They were able to track record's going back to when Artemis was five of a child matching Artemis's description with similar injuries. In total they found forty-three reports. None of which were reported to any authorities." Batman let that sink in before continuing. He hadn't told them the part that was causing the most problems now.

"Who did this?" It was Green Arrow, he sounded absolutely livid.

"In all cases, the girl appeared with a man matching Sportsmaster's description. I was also able to verify that the one's before her Mother went to prison all occurred at times when Huntress took on solo jobs around the world. The doctor says that the injuries stop about the time Artemis's Mother kicked Sportsmaster out. The doctor said that while they were able to find forty-three reports they believe that there is more. Some of the breaks occur so often that they have said it is impossible to determine how many have occurred." Batman broke off to look at the others before he continued.

"Now I know you are all plotting ways to get Sportsmaster for this but we do not kill. This league is not to be used as a vehicle for revenge. Artemis has shown during her time with us that this is not what she wants and we will respect that. Is that clear?"

He looked closely at Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Diana. All of them had gone to stand. They were now all glaring at him.

"I didn't say that you had to treat him with the same standards that we treat or other enemies. I just said don't kill him and don't go overboard." Each of them sat down. The truth was it had taken all his self-control not to leave the building and hunt Sportsmaster down himself. There would be time for that later.

"Why haven't you mentioned the head injuries?" Superman asked. He had waited for one of them to mention it but it looked like they didn't want to. Many of the others looked at the head x-ray and noticed for the first time several healed fracture lines. Batman and Black Canary looked at the floor.

"Since she was five Artemis has suffered three skull fractures. Today she suffered her fourth. The fracture hasn't broken skin or damaged her brain. However the force that someone used to break her skull may have caused brain damage."

"May have?" Green Arrow was able to choke out when Batman finished speaking.

"They won't know until Artemis wakes up. At the moment she is in an induced coma. The doctors will bring her out of it soon. When they do she should just wake up on her own. Until then any brain damage and its significance will be unknown."

"So does that mean she already has brain damage?" It was Captain Atom who spoke he had been quiet for most of the meeting.

"According to the reports the doctor was able to dig up there was none of any significance. With any luck that will be the case here."

"Are you going to move her here?" Dick asked.

"Eventually. When she is out of the coma and the infection is gone we will organise to have her moved to a private recovery facility. By that time it will be holidays and no one will question the move. Until then all we can do is be patient and wait for Artemis to recover."


	16. Memory

Sorry for the wait everyone. My work schedule is a bit hectic at the moment making it hard for to find time for this story. Also I felt that the last few chapters of the story weren't as good as they could've been. This chapter is important to the story and I did not want to feel that way about this chapter. Now that it is finished I feel like I was able to capture the thoughts and feelings in the right way. With work the way it is at the moment I don't know when the next chapter will be up. So I hope that you enjoy this one for a while at least. Be warned this chapter does jump around a bit but I believe that it is worth it. Thank you all for the reviews and please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Artemis Crock was lost. The fog was so thick she could barely see her hands. She couldn't remember how she had come to be in this place. Was it a mission? Did her Father have something to do with it? She wasn't sure. She couldn't remember how she had gotten here but she knew almost instinctively that she had to get out. It was like she had been here before. As if she knew the place but didn't quite recognise it. All she really knew was that she had to leave. Had to go home. Where was home? She didn't know anymore.

The fog seemed to get thicker the more she thought. Noises penetrated the fog. There was screaming and shouting and running. A few times she had tried to move and fell straight back down. Giving up she had sat there and listened to the noises coming through the fog. They were horrible scary noises. She almost recognised a few of them and that scared her more. When that happened she had experienced a strange sensation. It was like someone was holding her hand in theirs. Her hand that was way too small. For the first time since she had woken she looked down and realised that she was smaller than she should have been. It was like she was nine again. The moment she remembered that the fog in front of her cleared. Almost like curtains being pulled back at a stage show.

It was her. And her Father. A memory from just after her mother was imprisioned. She was standing there holding her bow but there were no arrows in sight. She knew this memory. She didn't like this.

"Do it!"

"N... No."

"I said do it."

"Mum said ..."

"Mum's not here. I am. So do it or we are going to practise holding our breath underwater again?"

At that point Artemis had summoned what little strength she had to push herself up and run. She had lived it once. She couldn't watch it again. As she ran she realised that she had not thought about that incident in years. How many others would she be subjected to in here?

Not looking where she was going Artemis tripped and fell head first into a lake. As she struggled to try to find the surface, her eyes took in the sight of her Father standing above the surface. The water distorted him but she knew it was him. She followed his arms down towards the water's surface. He was holding someone underneath the surface. There was tangled blonde hair flowing out everywhere and she realised that this was another memory. She could hear him, even down here under the surface.

"Hold your breath. You're not coming up until you hold your breath. If you would just do as you're told then this wouldn't have to happen. You're useless and no one likes useless people. No talent good for nothings like you are left to die. You're lucky that I am trying to improve you. Now hold your breath."

At his last words he lifted her head slightly and then slammed her full force back into the water. Artemis didn't see this; she could still remember the ache in her neck and the way he looked at her when it was finished. Disappointment. That had upset her more than the near drowning. She didn't see it because when she realised what was happening she had turned and blasted towards the water's surface. Once she found solid footing she sprinted as far away from the water as possible. Her body was in agony but she was running from her past. As she ran she noticed that she was aging. She was almost fifteen again.

The next thing she knew she was stumbling into an alleyway. There she was standing next to her Father. At his feet lay a homeless man. Artemis instantly hugged the shadows watching from behind a jut in the wall. She couldn't take her eyes from the scene; she knew how this scene ended. Her Father had wanted her to kill the man. She had refused and he had dragged her home for more training and punishment. He had almost killed her that night.

"Well, it's now or never Baby Girl. Nice and clean like we practised." As he spoke he stepped away from the man.

"Are you sure it's okay?"The younger Artemis asked.

That wasn't right. That was not how this was supposed to go. Artemis's eyes widened in horror as the little girl drew and notched an arrow. Artemis tore her eyes away and ran. Even though she could still hear the release of the arrow ringing in her ears. That wasn't right was it? Or was that the real memory. No she did not kill that man. She had no idea what was going on but that was a false memory. It just had to be.

As she ran Artemis was bombarded by images of her team, her friends and the league. In all of them she stood over them bow drawn and arrow notched. She just kept running. Eventually she shut her eyes and ran blindly forwards. She could block out the images but the twang the bow strings were making rang in her ears. She couldn't block them out, even when she shoved her fingers down her ears it was still there. It kept getting louder. Artemis was in agony but she couldn't stop she had to get away from these images. These false images.

The next thing Artemis knew she was laying face first on the floor. She had tripped and fallen, sliding forward along the ground from her own momentum. She used her remaining strength to raise her head just off the ground. She sighed. Exhausted and in agony. On the verge of tears. She heard footsteps and closed her eyes, not wanting to look at her Father again.

"Look the traitor is still here."

Artemis whipped her head around to look at the speaker. Artemis hadn't been sure until she looked because she never thought that M'gann could speak with so much hate and malice. M'gann stood there looking down on her. The Team and the Justice League stood there looking down on her as well. Each of them wore a look of contempt and disgust. Then they all started speaking. There words were harsh cruel and their voices began to mingle together.

"Murderer."

"Traitor."

"Useless."

"Replacement."

Eventually she couldn't understand a word any of them were saying. It was just a rumble of noise. She could still hear their disappointment, fear, hate and anger. Unable to take it anymore Artemis closed her eyes and shoved her hands over her ears. Anything to make them stop.

As sudden as it had started the noise disappeared. By now Artemis really was crying. But she didn't open her eyes or uncover her ears afraid that it would start again. After a short time she took her hand off one ear and opened one eye. Slowly she did the same for her other ear and eye. She didn't know why they had said those things. As she thought about it she realised that they hadn't been standing alone. Mixed in with them were Gotham Academy students and reporters from across the world that had always condemned her father.

Having not raised her head Artemis hadn't noticed the approach of someone. Only when they tapped her shoulder did her head pop up. The pain from moving her neck was incredible but the person standing in front of her surprised her. Conner was standing there looking down at her. For a second her heart had leapt, thinking that he had come to take her away from this place. When she caught sight of the anger on his face though terror replaced her relief. When he spoke his words were harsh, cruel and for Artemis soul-destroying.

"You are a useless, good for nothing waste of space. Nobody wants you around and I hate you."

Artemis couldn't move. She didn't want to breathe. It wasn't his words that did the most damage. It was the look of pure disgust on his face. As if he couldn't stand the sight of her and then the world seemed to shift. She found herself hang on to some sort of ledge and she watched as Conner transformed into her teammates and mentors and then into her father. She couldn't take this anymore. Trapped on some invisible ledge with her father standing there laughing like he was the Joker. He stopped laughing. And using his foot pushed Artemis off the ledge never taking his eyes from hers.

And Artemis was falling again. There was no Conner, no team to catch her this time. There was nothing she could do to stop it. She wasn't sure whether she really wanted to either. She didn't really belong anywhere in the world. She could never follow in the family business like her Dad wanted but being a hero wasn't going all that well either. Without a home to go to Artemis didn't have any hope. So she didn't try to break her fall. She just closed her eyes and prayed that when she found the floor it wouldn't hurt as much as she was hurting right now.

* * *

After Batman and Canary finished their explanations no one was quite sure what to do. Most of the league left to track down Sportsmaster. They didn't tell anyone what they were up to. They just did it. Those with team members remained behind, seeing if there was anything they could do for their protégés. They were all sitting there staring at the floor. The first to move was Conner; he headed in the direction of the training room. He was followed closely by Superman. Martian Manhunter walked over to M'gann who was sitting there crying and led her away. Next to move was Wally, he and the Flash went to the kitchen. Zatanna raised her head to look at her dad and ran into his arms. He led her out of the room. Rocket and the Icon left through a zeta beam. Kaldur was followed by Aquaman towards the ocean. Leaving Batman, Robin, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Red Arrow in the room.

"Do youse want to come see her?" Canary addressed Roy and Ollie who both followed her to the Zeta beams.

Once they were alone Batman and Robin moved to sit on the couch beside each other. Neither spoke for some time.

"How come no one knew?" Dick asked the man who was supposed to know everything.

"I think mainly because no one wanted to and because Artemis didn't want anyone too. Things will be different from now on. I promise."

Dick couldn't help but shake his head. He didn't quite believe it. So they sat there in silence for some time thinking about how to make it better.

* * *

Once Kaldur hit open ocean he started swimming and didn't stop. He knew Aquaman was right behind him but right now he needed to stay calm. Keep his focus. Figure out why she hadn't felt confident enough to tell anyone. Why she wouldn't confide in him, their leader? Was it something he did and if not was it something he didn't do? He didn't even realise that Aquaman had spoken to him until he heard him clear his throat rather loudly.

"I am sorry my king I was..."

"Thinking I know. You know that this isn't your fault. Just like it is no one else on the team's fault, right?"

"I suppose I understand that but I am the team leader. I should have known something was wrong. I should have..."

"Even if that were the case it doesn't change how you move forward from here. Artemis is going to need a calm level head that she can turn to now. She is going to need you. If you freak out you can't help her."

"I know it's just... I wish that we could have prevented this."

"We all do Aqualad. We all do."

The pair continued on. Thinking and talking about how they could help.

* * *

Rocket seemed to have decided that taking out as many bad guys as she could find was a good plan. Confronting the problem wasn't. It took Icon some time to find her. The only indication she had been somewhere was the beaten thugs he found in her wake. When he finally caught up to her she had just stopped a mugging. He let her get away from the crowds and then intercepted her. Using his speed and strength he brought a furious squirming Rocket to the top of a building.

"You should talk about it. Trying to destroy everything in front of you isn't healthy."

"Oh yeah and who says?" Rocket was not happy.

"Lots of people. I'm sure Artemis would if she was here." That comment stopped Rocket's struggle. Reminded of why she was trying to stop all crime in one go. She went slack in Icon's hold and sank to the ground. Rolling on to her back to look at the stars. The Icon joined her.

"Why didn't she tell anyone? Why didn't she tell me? I told them everything. I mean I get why she might not have felt safe telling the others but I know what the other side's like."

"Maybe she has been running from herself for so long that trying to tell anyone was too terrifying."

"Yeah well she won't have much choice now."

"No she won't."

The pair stayed on the roof for some time. Watching the stars. A conversation without words passed between them.

* * *

Zatanna and her father sat in her room. When she finally calmed down her Father started talking.

"I am sorry Zatanna. I know Artemis is your friend. She will be fine though just you wait and see."

"How do you know that?"

"Because if she survived this much, for this long then she will be able to take this on."

"But what if this is one time too many?"

"I don't know but it will be fine you'll see."

Zatara held his daughter praying that it would be true. He owed Artemis more then perhaps she understood right now. He hoped that he would get the chance to repay her.

* * *

In the kitchen Wally sat down looking at the ice cream he had pulled out. He then stood back up and put it away. Opting to sit on the bench top instead. The Flash stood in the door way. Leaning against the frame watching his nephew.

"All that time we went out and not once did she say anything. Not once did she mention any of it. Why?"

"Maybe she didn't want to ruin your relationship by bringing all that negativity into it. Maybe she wanted you to stay you Wally and not get dragged down by her baggage." As the Flash spoke he grabbed the ice cream back out and sat down next to Wally offering him a spoon which he took.

"So. She should have known she could tell me anything?"

"There are a lot of things that we should all know but sometimes we ignore them because it's easier or at least we imagine it to be easier."

Wally just made a noise of impatience and dug the spoon in. The pair spent quite some time eating through what was in the cupboards of the cave. Then restocking it so the cave's residents could eat.

* * *

Martian Manhunter had taken M'gann to the top of the hill that the cave was carved into. He let her cry it all out.

"I wasn't there for her. I should have been. I said she was my sister and I haven't been acting like a sister at all."

"It is alright M'gann. Artemis will understand. She will forgive you."

"How can you say that when she might not even..." M'gann's unspoken words saw a fresh round of tears from her.

Martian Manhunter sat there trying to soothe his niece's fears. He was terrified of what would happen if Artemis wasn't alright.

* * *

Superman found Conner destroying every single piece of equipment within the Cave's gym. When he ran out of equipment he started pounding on the walls. It was at this point that Superman stepped in to prevent the destruction of the cave. Allowing Conner to pummel him seemed like a better idea.

Eventually Conner became tired and slumped forward into Clark's arms. It took a few seconds for Clark to realise that Conner was crying he hadn't said a word but he was definitely crying. The pair stayed like that. Clark tried to help. He told him that everything would be alright in the end. He wasn't even sure that Conner was listening.

Conner was listening though. He had no intention of saying why he was so upset though. It had occurred to him in these last couple of days that he had feelings for Artemis. Like the ones he had for M'gann, only different. He knew that he cared deeply for her but he couldn't explain why they were different to the ones he had for M'gann. It was strange and terrifying all at once. Then to hear all of that, part of him now felt broken. He couldn't protect her from the world and he couldn't save her from herself. It was like he had failed her.

"She'll be okay right?"

For a minute there Clark didn't realise that Conner had spoken. He looked down to see Conner looking at him, pleading for hope.

"Of course she will. We just have to be patient."

The pair did their best to fix the room in silence. They didn't talk about it but Clark was pretty sure he knew why Conner was so upset. This time though there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was wait and hope.

* * *

Artemis could hear someone calling her name. She didn't remember landing and she couldn't fathom how she had survived.

"Artemis, Artemis."

That voice, her Mother's voice was calling again. Maybe she was dead and her Mum was calling her home.

"Artemis."

Artemis opened her eyes and looked around to see her Mother standing there calling to her. She had just sat up when a younger version of herself flew past her towards her Mother. It was then that Artemis noticed that her Mother looked very young. Studying it further Artemis noticed that she looked to be about four. She watched as they were joined by her Father and Jade. They were all happy. It was so strange to look at but she knew it was a memory. One from so very long ago. She watched as her Dad lifted her on to his shoulders. Heard her sister laugh. Watched him win them matching teddy bears. Memories from when they were a family. So many of them from a happier time, when she actually had a childhood. When her Dad wasn't so focused on crime. She didn't know how or why he had changed but that time before was amazing. There was no denying it.

As she sat there the fog returned swirling around her. In it she watched hundreds of images play of her family. Good and Bad. Jade and her laughing, Jade leaving. Her Dad's training. Her Mum coming home. The first time her dad had said he was proud of her. Her Mother leaving before she got arrested.

Then the images changed. It was of her and the team and the League. She played video games with Robin, ate in the kitchen with Wally, played pranks on League members with Zatanna, talked boys with M'gann, helped Rocket with her crush on Aqualad, taught Kaldur about Vietnam and sparred with Conner. There were ones of her on patrol with Green Arrow, her locking horns with other league members including Red Arrow, then the images of her arguing with them from the other night flashed up. This time she saw the hurt and fear on their faces. Registered the regret and concern. She just wanted to go home and see them again. Apologise. Maybe even spend some more time with Conner to confirm how she felt about him. That was all she wanted. To go home and do all those things all over again.

As soon as she finished that thought a Zeta beam appeared in front of her. She wasn't sure why but she just knew that this was what she had been waiting for. That this was the way out of here. The way home. So Artemis gathered strength that she didn't know that she still had and stood. Slowly walking forwards she didn't have to press any buttons or do anything. Getting there had been absolute agony so when she stepped in and heard the whir of the machine start-up she was surprised that the pain started to disappear. She didn't mind though. She was very tired and there would be time to talk later. The last thing she heard before the world dissolved around her was the most reassuring thing in the world at the time. She was going home.

"Recognised, Artemis B-07."


	17. Awake and Going Home

The first time Artemis woke from her induced coma was on Thursday. She was dazed and confused. Her body felt like agony incarnate. She was only just able to open her right eye. The images were blurry but she thought that she recognised the boy sitting in the chair half asleep with her right hand in his as Dick. She noticed a group near the foot of her bed. It looked like Bruce, Selina and Dinah. There were two other men with them. She guessed one was Alfred, from Dick's descriptions and the other looked like the Police Commissioner. She groaned; was his family determined to haunt her. She didn't realise that anyone heard her until Dinah approached. She perched herself on the bed and started talking to Artemis. Stroking her let down hair hoping to comfort her

"It's alright Artemis, you're safe now. Everything's going to be alright. Just rest now." When she ran out of words to say Dinah just hummed lightly to her. Never leaving Artemis's limited line of sight until she fell asleep again.

The second time she awoke was later that night. Her sister was the only one in the room. Her right eye still only opened slightly but she recognised her sister. Jade held her mask in her hands staring at it.

"I'm sorry sis. I really am."

Her words were a whisper in the night but for Artemis they meant a lot. An apology for everything. Jade slipped the mask back on and looked at Artemis. Artemis heard the smirk that the mask covered.

"That would be right. I sit here for an hour and say nothing and you stay asleep. I say something incriminating and you wake up. I have to go now, but I will be seeing you around just you wait."

With a slight chuckle Cheshire disappeared from Artemis's vision. Artemis felt pain across her face. Her muscles had tried to pull her face into a smile but the swelling prevented it.

A few moments later Cheshire's lingering image was replaced by Selina. She was crying something Artemis could only discern from the wet running down her face on to Artemis's swollen cheeks. Artemis wanted to hug her but her body was so heavy and constricted. Selina lent down and hugged her instead. They had only known each other since Artemis had become a hero but the relationship was real. Selina was a mix of a mother and a sister figure, something Artemis had needed for some time. She had been there for Artemis through everything and Artemis had often said that if Catwoman wasn't evil she might have become her sidekick.

"I'm glad you're awake. There's something I need to tell you. I have been thinking about this for a while now but I couldn't abandon you. Now that the League has your back I can do this without feeling too guilty. Artemis, I'm going to go to the Police Commissioner tomorrow to give him a full statement about my activities as Catwoman. I won't be here when you wake up properly. Canary said she would make sure that once you were well enough that she would bring you to see me and everything else but I just wanted to say before I left... Thank you. For saving me from myself. I will never forget you for it kid."

With that Selina laid a kiss on Artemis's forehead and disappeared. Leaving Artemis alone, to cry herself back into the darkness. The person who had been there the most for her was leaving her alone. Artemis wasn't sure if it was this or the fact that she was doing the right thing that brought her to tears. It didn't really matter.

The third time Artemis awoke was the last time. Her bed was surrounded by Bruce, Ollie, Roy, Dick and that guy from the other day whom she assumed was Alfred. This was confirmed a few minutes later when he broke up the argument between Dick and Roy. They hadn't noticed that Artemis was now able to open both eyes almost completely. It was nice to be able to see everything in focus. She was thirsty but was too busy listening to Dick and Roy argue about what they should be doing to those at Gotham Academy who had put her here.

"We should be out there knocking their heads together."

"You don't get it Roy. Embarrassment and scandal will destroy their families. That is how we should be going about this."

"Yes but putting them in hospital sounds more satisfying."

"Because ending up in prison is exactly what Artemis would want."

"No beating the snot-"

Alfred had caught their attention by clearing his throat. He, Bruce and Ollie were highly amused at the fact neither of them had noticed Artemis being conscious or the fact that her face had finally gone down enough to manage a smile.

"I believe that you might try asking Miss Crock how she feels about your plans."

Once they had realised what Alfred had said both spun around to look at Artemis. Both of them then made the mistake of throwing themselves at Artemis. The groans that came out from under the small pile they had made around Artemis's head told them that she was in pain. Both immediately removed themselves and were promptly scolded by their respective mentors.

"Glad to see you're awake Miss Crock." A voice from near the door spoke. Artemis was able to move her head enough to see it was a doctor. Everyone but Bruce left the room to give the three of them space.

"How are we feeling then?"

Artemis tried to form words but was prevented by the dryness of her own mouth. The doctor and Bruce watched her struggle before realising the problem. Once Bruce had finished giving her some water she found her voice.

"Sore. Very sore."

"Yes well you haven't had a great run have you. Can you tell me where you are?"

"Hospital."

The doctor chuckled. For once he had a perceptive patient.

"Very good. Now let's talk." As he spoke he sat down. Artemis knew what was coming. They were going to talk about her injuries, recovery. Basically everything that she had missed. She couldn't work out why Bruce was still here.

"Should we wait for Miss Lance?" The doctor asked Bruce.

"No need to anymore." She had just walked through the door when the doctor had asked. She had given Artemis a hug before sitting on the bed. Then the conversation about the future started.

The next week on the Tuesday Artemis was declared recovered from the infection. She also had for the fourth day passed the brain injury assessment test. The doctor said that she was cleared of any significant brain damage. The same day Bruce organised for Artemis to be moved to a private recovery facility. Artemis was excited about the news but had difficulty showing it. The only effect the trauma to her head seemed to have caused was exhaustion. Though no longer comatose she spent large portions of her time sleeping. This amused most of the group but annoyed Artemis. That and the fact that she had an arm and a leg in casts for at least another week.

Once the hospital had been informed of the decision to move Artemis Dr. Smith sought out Bruce and Dinah. He found them in the Artemis's room watching her sleep. It wasn't Artemis's physical injuries that he was worried about though and he wanted to make sure they knew what was going on. So he took both to the nurse's station to discuss Artemis.

"What's wrong Doc?" Bruce asked he had relaxed more since Artemis had woken up.

"At the moment not a lot. I understand that you plan to move Artemis to a private recovery facility tomorrow."

"That's right. Do you think that it's a bad idea?" Dinah responded, watching the doctor examine the charts of his other patients.

"No, I think that it is a good idea. However I wanted to make sure that you were both fully aware of Artemis's mental situation and the consequences before you moved her."

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought that you had already told us everything that we needed to know?" Bruce asked, his tone changing to serious in an instant.

"Well that was until you decided to move her. The thing is several of the nurses have noticed that she has been having nightmares. The worst lead her to thrashing about violently. She's almost ripped her IV out a few times. It has also been noticed by some of the orderlies that she is rather afraid of almost everyone but particularly men. She is very good at hiding it but she flinches when she thinks no one is looking and seems to have scouted out the main escape routes of the hospital."

"So you're saying that she isn't stable mentally?" Dinah queried.

"No it's not that. It's more like... Do you remember when you first walked into her room after she was admitted?"

Neither Bruce nor Dinah responded. They were both lost in thought about the very vulnerable looking Artemis they had found in this hospital. If they were both honest she didn't look much better.

"I'll take that as yes. Well the problem is that the vulnerability you saw physically is mirrored mentally. She hasn't had a total breakdown yet but it's coming. When it does come it is going to be extremely harsh for her and for everyone who cares about her. It's likely that she won't be the same person you've known for a long while to come. I wanted to make sure you were both aware of this and ready for it."

"You sure it will happen?" Bruce asked he really wished that this was only a possibility and not a certainty.

"I believe that it's a case of when not if. The trauma she has suffered these last couple of months combined with the trauma she has suppressed all this time is liable to snap her mental stability sooner rather than later."

"Is there anything we can do?" It was Dinah who asked. She just wanted to be able to take Artemis to the cave and put it all behind her.

"You can make sure that you're there to pick up the pieces and put her back together." With that Doctor Smith turned and left, leaving them to silently contemplate what to do for Artemis.

That afternoon they left Artemis with Dick and Alfred, both had already been told about what the doctor had said. They had to tell the League and the team about the latest development and decide who was coming with them to transfer Artemis. The team wanted to help but were told to find something to do for the morning because they weren't going to be involved in the move.

The following morning Bruce and Dinah were joined by Hal Jordan and John Jones, who were posing as ambulance officers. The transfer went smoothly. Mainly because Artemis slept through most of it. They had decided that it would be best if they actually drove to a nearby zeta beam to transfer her the rest of the way. Half way through the process Artemis woke up to find herself surrounded by a Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow and Red Arrow, Black Canary and Batman. Ollie and Roy had insisted on accompanying Artemis who didn't mind. Indeed she went back to sleep with most of the group watching her carefully.

By the time they had settled Artemis they had no choice but to let the team in. Most hadn't seen Artemis since her outburst and were totally shocked by the sight of her. She was asleep when the first walked in. Dick and Roy hung back to let the others get in closer. Artemis still had heavy bruising and her face was still slightly swollen. Most of the fractures were healed or close to it. However it was the look of innocence on her face that caught the group. With her hair down Artemis looked almost like a small child. A small child someone had tried to destroy. All three girls were fighting back tears as they sat down. Conner, Wally and Kaldur were looking helpless. They were supposed to stop this from happening not watch their team-mate suffer because of it. The six were so lost in thought that they didn't notice Roy and Dick pull up extra chairs. They missed the League members popping in every now and again to check on the group and see Artemis for themselves. Consequently they didn't notice Artemis wake up.

"So why do you all look like this is my death-bed?" Artemis's voice was still a bit hoarse from lack of use but was enough to shock the group back to life.

"Artemis!" Several voices cried out.

The girls then made the mistake of launching themselves at Artemis. All three almost fell backwards when they heard her moan in pain from the group hug. Roy and Dick were smirking; glad to have not been the only ones to make that mistake.

"How are you feeling?" Kaldur asked while the girls looked flustered.

"Okay. I'll be better once I get these casts off."

Nobody else seemed to know what to say. They were saved the trouble by Artemis yawning and somehow falling almost immediately back to sleep.

"Does that always happen?" Conner asked everyone knew that there was something going on between the pair of them and the concern running through his voice only reinforced this fact.

"Sometimes. She's probably just worn out from the move."

"She slept through the move but she has been sleeping through pretty much everything at the moment." Roy added.

A short while later most of the group left. They had to head home. Only Kaldur, Conner and M'gann remained. The trio watched over Artemis overnight, they had dragged mattresses into the room and slept there. They had vowed not to leave Artemis alone.

Artemis slept soundlessly. Her nightmares returned. Nightmares that she didn't quite remember when she woke up. Tonight though they weren't as dark and Artemis didn't stir. Her nightmares kept at bay by her friend's presence. The nightmares stayed buried in the dead of night, locked tightly inside Artemis's head. Until the following week, after her casts were removed.


	18. Terror

Artemis spent a week trapped in the infirmary. No one wanted to help her into a wheelchair to leave. She guessed that someone, probably Batman, had threatened them all so that she would be stuck in the infirmary room until her casts had come off. Whilst she did spend a good part of her time sleeping her waking hours weren't particularly thrilling. The team, even Roy and Dick, wouldn't or couldn't talk to her. She had tried several times to start conversations with them. But not only were they unresponsive not one of them could look her in the eyes. Artemis didn't know why they all felt so guilty. It was the only explanation she could come up with for their behaviour. Well that wasn't exactly true... maybe they were disappointed with her, now that they knew about what had happened in her childhood. They pitied her. She refused to acknowledge this as a plausible explanation. Partly because they were her team and partly because the idea kept eating away at her when she even considered. So it must be the guilt thing. She wanted to yell at them but couldn't. She wasn't sure why but something buried in the dark recesses of her mind wouldn't let her. Bad things happened when people yelled.

It was worse when the team was called away for missions. It seemed impossible but they all seemed to release breaths they had been holding. They relaxed when they left the room. It made Artemis feel worse. Their reactions were her fault. She didn't know if she could make it better.

When the team left for missions or to go out together Artemis always ended up having a random Justice League member keep her company. It was strange at first but she got used to it fast. Almost all of them apologised to her which Artemis found weird. They didn't do anything wrong. She accepted anyway and apologised for causing them so much trouble. They gave her the same quizzical look that she must have given them. At least her time with the League members wasn't all that awkward. They could all look her in the eye and speak to her. Wonder Woman told her about her home and told stories about the gods and champions of the Amazons, John Stewart offered to redesign the buildings she inherited from her mother; he used his ring to show her possible designs, Captain Marvel took it as an excuse to eat junk food and tell her all about his summer, GA reassured her that even though he hadn't taken her in that he would still be a force in her life, Black Canary kept lecturing her about not telling people things and why she wouldn't be training for a very long time and Batman sat there and watched her sleep; when nobody was anywhere near the room he would hold her hand and just let her be lost inside her own head.

The day after her casts were removed the smooth run she was having ended. The day started out fairly normal. The team was all sitting in Artemis's room, not looking at her and not talking. She knew they were all waiting on Batman getting back. Commissioner Gordon had asked Bruce and Dinah to meet with him about the incidents surrounding Artemis's life. The silence however was starting to drive her nuts. At least Batman could look at her even if he wasn't going to talk. She was about to say something to them about it when the sounds of an argument reached the room. It sounded like Batman and Green Arrow were fighting. Roy and Dick walked over and opened the partly closed-door to the room. They couldn't discern all the words but it sounded like they were arguing about the meeting that Batman had just attended.

Everyone but Artemis got up to listen to the fight. Artemis was still supposed to be confined to bed rest but that wasn't what stopped her. She was trying to fight the feeling of terror that was washing over her. She was also fighting to stay grounded in reality. She kept flashing back to her dark bedroom on a night Jade had disappeared during a thunderstorm and as scary as that was it was nothing compared to the thundering of her parents down the hall. There words were lost in the thunder but Artemis was terrified. She managed to slip back to the present and noticed that most of the team were now out of the room. There was no one there, she was alone again. That fact was enough to send her crashing back towards her past. Artemis grabbed her head. Trying to make all the shouting both inside and out stop. Trying to hold the flood gates over her past closed. And then there were memories flying through her head. The dam she had built to keep her past locked away was broken and there was no going back now. The past and the present were fusing together inside Artemis's head. She was so confused.

There were images of her Dads training mixed with the now spinning room of the infirmary. There was an ongoing shouting match in her head. She couldn't discern the words but even with her hands over her ears she couldn't block the shouting out. The words seemed to sound like her father was speaking but then images of the team and the League would pop up and it looked like they were the ones shouting. As Artemis slipped back and forth between past and present her terror grew. She didn't know where she was any more or what was going on. All she could think about was that when Dad got angry bad things happened. Then the world started to spin. It was a vortex of images and noise.

At this point Artemis knew she had to get away but the door was blocked and the windows were too high up. So Artemis decided to hide. Without thinking or caring Artemis slipped off the side of the bed. Artemis had been unable to untangle her legs from blankets and fell to the floor. She was able to use her left arm to break her fall. Even as pain shot up her left arm she started moving. The bed she was on was a hospital bed and there wasn't a lot of room but she was able to wedge herself underneath the head of the bed. When she was sure she was in as far as she could go without hurting herself Artemis threw her hands over her ears and brought her knees up to her chest. She hadn't noticed it but she had started crying. She rocked herself ever so gently backwards and forwards eyes clenched shut, hands over her ears. Attempting to block out a past were a tiny child hid under her bed while her parents fought down the hall and trying to block out the present were everyone seemed to be disappointed in her and she was all alone. As she rocked she kept repeating a mantra to herself. It was an attempt to shake of the confusion and protect herself.

She whispered to herself, "It's just a dream. It's just a dream." Over and over whilst the rest of the world ignored her.

The first person to notice Artemis's distress was M'gann. She like everyone else had been so focused on trying to find out what the fight was about that she had forgotten temporarily about Artemis. When a wave of overwhelming terror washed over her she almost fell over. No one noticed because M'gann was in the doorway to the infirmary and thus at the back of the group. The terror shocked M'gann. She wasn't sure were the feeling was coming from so she reached out. She was absolutely horrified to find the terror was coming from Artemis. When she tried to link up with Artemis she was blasted back by the emotions and confusion. She had caught glimpses of a child and training and so many things she wasn't sure about. When she had been forced out of Artemis's head, M'gann had to grab the door jamb indoor to stay upright. As soon as she had caught her breath M'gann spun round to find an empty room. No Artemis.

M'gann was sure that Artemis was in the room. Even Artemis wasn't crazy enough to try to jump from the windows. So M'gann floated into the room. She flew over the bed and turned around. The sight of Artemis tightly bunched up rocking backwards and forwards underneath the bed instantly brought M'gann to the floor. She sat there beside Artemis watching her rock and trying to block the world out. Unable to help herself M'gann reached out towards Artemis to lay a hand on her shoulder. Before M'gann had even made contact with Artemis, the girl lurched away from her. Artemis hit her head on the bottom of the bed but both of the girls ignored it. Artemis was shaking with fear and words spilled out of her mouth before she jammed her hands over her ears again and scrunched her eyes back up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't do it. Please don't."

The rocking sped up. M'gann couldn't move. She was frozen in place by Artemis. The girl violently rocking before her was not the person she remembered meeting. For the first time M'gann understood what Artemis had meant when they first met about challenging people to survive. The thing that had caught M'gann the most though was Artemis's eyes. Usually Artemis's eyes were hard to read but this time they mirrored her feelings. The absolute terror they held was terrifying for M'gann. Seeing so much fear in Artemis's eyes wasn't right. Not only that but it was as if Artemis hadn't actually seen her. It looked like Artemis had gazed right through her, towards someone else in the room that was causing this terror. M'gann knew there was no one else here.

M'gann wasn't entirely sure of what to do for Artemis. She had never seen Artemis like this and it was obvious what that she didn't want to be touched. M'gann was contemplating her next move when the noise level of the fight briefly increased. When the noise level had gone up and directly after M'gann had noticed a noise that she was shocked to find coming from Artemis. The whimpering sound that came out of Artemis just wasn't right. The noise however told M'gann what had caused this whole situation.

"Guys you need to get in here. Now!" M'gann opened a mind link with the team plus Roy. All of them paused for a moment before Conner led the charge back into the room. The group glanced around for a second before spotting M'gann on the other side of the bed sitting on the floor.

"M'gann what's-"

Conner's query was cut off when he spotted Artemis. The rocking had continued to grow more violent and increase in speed. She had done her best to cram herself as far under the bed as possible. Her eyes looked painful and it looked as if she was trying to force her hands into her skull. The whole team was shocked. All of them moved forwards to kneel down near her.

"Don't touch her. It just seems to make it worse. I don't know why but that fight seems to have set this off. Somebody needs to stop them."

Most of the group stayed still. Entranced by their friends fear. Robin however tore out of the room towards the fight. A few minutes later a small explosion rocked the cave. Though the fight quickly ended the explosion had caused Artemis to let a small squeak of terror escape from her mouth. The rocking was starting to grow more erratic and was taking her head dangerously close to the underside of the bed. A few moments later the entire Justice League burst into the infirmary. All of them hurried around to where the team were. None of them moved and then Green Arrow and Batman continued the fight that had caused all this.

"This is all your fault Bruce-"

"I did not cause-"

"If you had just-"

"We both caused-"

The pair were cut off by a noise that only M'gann recognised. All of them looked at Artemis to see her shaking and whimpering. Both adults immediately shut up but it didn't stop.

By this time Conner had enough. He couldn't stand the sight before him, it was destroying him. Ignoring what M'gann had said Conner stood up and pushed the bed away from where Artemis sat. He then very carefully sat down next to Artemis and without warning scooped her up, pulled her on to his lap and held her against his chest. At first Artemis had struggled against his grip. Slowly though she had relaxed enough to allow him to hold her there. The whimpering and the free-flowing tears didn't stop and her eyes were still screwed up and her hands still covered her ears but Conner felt like he was at least doing something this way. Ever so slowly he began to rock her back and forth. The gentle motion eventually calmed Artemis down and she cried herself to sleep. Still Conner held her only when he was sure that she was alright did he even consider putting her back into the infirmary bed.

The League and the Team were unsure of what to do. On the one hand they all felt like they were intruding on a moment when Conner had pulled Artemis on to his lap but they were all rooted to the spot by Artemis. If the sight of her had broken their hearts a few weeks ago, the sight of her now shattered those broken pieces. No one, not even Conner who was holding on to her for dear life was sure on how to proceed from here. None of them were sure that even if they could come up with some sort of plan whether it would make it right, make it better.


	19. New York

Conner is back.

* * *

For two days the thing most people felt was awkwardness. Mainly because Artemis was determined to talk about anything other than discuss what had happened. She went so far as to start a fight between Green Arrow and Black Canary about his commitment issues. Nobody was sure on how to broach the topic without causing Artemis to become defensive. The only problem was that Artemis's behaviour had become erratic. On more than one occasion she had been found exercising vigorously. Something she still wasn't supposed to be doing. She protested that she had to but refused to give reasons for the exercising. She had also had several nightmares and had been openly flinching around league members. The nightmares caused a lot of problems. It always took several of them to hold her down before they could wake her and someone always came away with an injury and still Artemis refused to talk about it. She was even pretending to be happy, a fact they all found to be really unsettling.

Three days after Artemis's breakdown the Team was called up for some mission. Conner hadn't paid any attention to the mission brief. Since finding Artemis terrified in the infirmary he had spent a lot of time pondering what he could do for her. Superman had caught him camped outside the infirmary at night over the past two days. He knew Artemis was being deliberately unhelpful. He also knew the last time she had been like this he had been the one who had broken through. Up until now he hadn't had a chance to speak privately with Artemis. Mainly because so many people had been worried about her the only time they had been alone together was at night when she was asleep. Conner was brought out of his musings by Batman clearing his throat.

"Now as you may have noticed all the League members are currently involved in a battle against Black Adam. I am leaving to join them. This mission needs to start immediately. Considering Artemis's condition I believe it would be best if one of you were to stay back with her and see if you can get her to open up about what is going on."

"I'll do it."

Conner spoke before anyone else could even think about the idea. He spoke with such confidence and so fast that the only person he didn't surprise was Batman.

"Very well then. Team move out."

As the team headed towards the Bio-ship Batman gave Conner a nod and headed out through a zeta-beam. Once alone Conner sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Well he was alone with Artemis now. All that was left was the hard part. It was a shame that emotional walls were harder to break down than physical ones. Conner turned and headed towards the infirmary his thoughts on the fiery spark that no longer danced in the eyes of the girl he was going to see. The girl he wanted to be with.

When Conner got to the infirmary he found the door wide open and the room empty. Knowing Artemis Conner raced for the zeta-beams. He caught up to her just after she had entered co-ordinates.

"Artemis."

She froze and turned to look at Conner with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Whoops. Busted."

Conner wasn't surprised about the upbeat attitude she was giving him. He was taken aback by the fact she was in civies and had managed to pull her hair back in a loose ponytail it was the first time she had done it herself since she had been brought back to the cave. Conner stood for a moment breathless. The girl was stunning when she wanted to be. He shook himself back to normal when he noticed her moving back towards the zeta-beams.

"Where do you think you're going?" Conner made it more of a demand than a question and strode forward. He placed himself in front of her and crossed his arms.

"Well that is a secret. And as far as I am aware I am no longer confined to bed and I'm not on house arrest so I can go anywhere I like." As she spoke Artemis leant forward. She was challenging him though the spark that should have been in her eyes was missing.

"That doesn't mean that you can just leave the cave on your own without telling anyone." He should have known he said the wrong thing the moment that smirk slid across her face but he was too busy staring into her eyes. The seemed empty.

"Well then I guess you will have to come with me."

"What?"

"Come on Conner. You, me, the big apple. No one will notice we're gone and I know for a fact you have never been to New York. Come on. Bright lights will do you some good."

Before Conner knew what was happening he was being dragged into the zeta-beam. He was caught off guard by the sky line. The G-nomes had shown him pictures of the place but it was nothing compared to standing in the middle of the city.

"Artemis this is- What are you doing?" He had noticed her doing something to the zeta-beam whilst he had been talking.

"Well I don't know about you but I don't want to have Batman come through after us. So I fixed the problem. Now you were saying?"

"I was saying the skyline was spectacular. That means the League won't be able to contact us if they need us. I don't have my ear piece."

"Perfect." Artemis didn't even look like she had registered what he had said. She just started walking forwards.

Artemis was about twenty feet in front of him when she realised he wasn't with her. She turned to look at Conner and smirked.

"Hey slow poke, you coming or do I have go it alone?"

Conner returned her smirk and started forward. At that point Artemis broke into a wide grin that for the first time in days reached her eyes before turning round and sprinting off. Conner was close behind her. He chased her across the city passing blurry landmarks. He didn't notice them. All his focus on the back of the girl he was chasing. An hour or so later they ended up in Central Park and Artemis was outraged to find that no one had ever taken Conner out for a hotdog. Once they corrected that Artemis insisted on taking a carriage ride round the park. He knew part of it was because she was tiring herself out and partly because she wanted to extend her time outside. Conner had already been cut off twice whilst suggesting they go back to the cave. He knew that by now the League and team would have noticed their absence.

When they got off the carriage Conner decided to try again. He was standing behind her whilst she looked around, as if she was trying to find something.

"Hey Artemis, I know it's only early but people are going to start worrying about us and you seem pretty tired so I was thinking maybe we should head back."

Conner phrased it as a statement masquerading as a question. He couldn't fail to notice the way Artemis deflated at his words. The way her whole body slumped, her arms coming up to fold over her abdomen. Conner walked forward and went to put his hand on her shoulder when she spoke. Conner was right behind her with only a few inches separating them. For a moment in time it was like there was no one else who existed. It was just the pair of them suspend in a void. The hustle and bustle of New York fell away until it was just them in this one moment.

"Please Conner. Can't I just have one day where I don't have to think about it? Where the fact that my life sucks at the moment doesn't matter? Can't you just give me this one day to pretend?" Cause some times when I pretend it doesn't hurt so much. Sometimes I forget even if it is just for a little while. Please don't make me go back, not yet. Please Conner."

If this were anyone else the pleading note to her voice would have sounded normal. Coming from Artemis it was unnatural. She should have been telling him no and then berating him for even suggesting it. Perhaps it was the pleading or the broken quality her voice carried that made him give in.

"Okay, Artemis. Okay."

They stood there a few minutes longer. At one point someone shoved some pictures into Conner's hand before the person took off. He would have looked at it but at that point Artemis took off. He was chasing Artemis again. He was surprised to find her headed towards the zeta-beam. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was setting when Artemis found an apartment block and began climbing to the roof via a fire escape. Conner followed her all the way to the top. When he got to the top he noticed Artemis sitting on the edge of the building watching the sunset.

Conner sat next to her. He didn't say anything when she yawned. Nor when she laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't make a noise when her hand found his and she slid her fingers in-between his. He finally understood what today was about. It had nothing to do with forgetting, it was about living. Artemis wanted to live and right now it seemed that she had no problem sharing these few moments with him. He wanted to tell her so much but right now didn't seem like the right time, so he squeezed her hand and hoped that she understood what he wanted to say but couldn't find the words for.

Sometime later Artemis moved so that her back was leaning up against Conner's shoulder. He quickly changed his position to match. The sun hung low in the sky and had someone been there looking at them on the roof they would have found the sun framed perfectly behind them. Conner hadn't known it when he moved but the pair were about to spend a long time on that roof. It would be well past sunset when they arrived back at Mount Justice.


	20. Heart to Heart

Alright. I haven't addressed youse in a while because I have been waiting for this chapter. This chapter that I have been building towards this whole time. A chapter I know a lot of you have been waiting for since chapter nine was first uploaded. This isn't the end of the story but it is an important part of the story. So I would like to thank each and everyone of you. Those who have only recently found the story, those who have been here from the beginning and those who come by every day to check for new chapters. This chapter is for you.  
Special thanks go to the following for following, favouriting and reviewing this story and just letting me know what you think.

A-Bookworm-Named-Steph, AZNrawk, Amira Wayne, Apocalypse owner, Aquamaureen13, Artemis Delos, Chimpchar, Elizabeth2001, EmoPrincess21, ForTheLoveOfMyShadow, GreyWitch13, GuardianWolf216, Hybrid301, IrisOfTheNight, KeikoKari, KitKat2014, Krazykandyman, Maddylovessmiles, Niels van Eekelen, Nom de Plume - PoI, , Sheerwillpower, ShoutSecretsAtTheStars, Summer Frost 13, SuperGLEEK97, TheEpicAlienGirl, The Nemean Lion, Thiendrah, Viper2858, Wheatieluv, XxSlayerChickxX, abazaba, alone shadow dream, anubislover, arbrick, art-is-a-bang-yeah, caitymae1992, candi711, cassandra karin, darkdeamon41, digisammiegirl, furyuu, max artemis potter, , mid-morning rain, noaverageangel, olympic girl 21, oncloudnineandthreequaters, .wolves, sabbs123, sexylatingirl, stevie4eva, superbubbles, thesilentboom, unsanctuaire, xBeautifulxRealityx, Bookworm2700, Chi okami 31, PhantomStorm and DrummerGirl, SmileRen, The Father Of Assassins, colourstain, coolgal13, finediviner, istotallygraphic, myth48, HeHe, Artemisbamf, A-S-T-E-R, Keepmovingfowar, TooLazyToLogin, say-wha, Nessa671, BlueMoon, FallForAnything, I.C.2014, ArtemisBAMF1218 and the six guest reviewers.

Also, I apologise for the length of this chapter. I could have split it in two but I didn't think I could force another cliff hanger on you. That would just be too cruel to those of you who have already been so patient with me.

* * *

For a few minutes the pair sat in silence. Listening to the sounds of New York. The city had quieted down since they first arrived but the only sound Artemis could hear was the sound of breathing. Conner's and her own. It was nice to listen to, relaxing. It reassured her. Artemis knew that she had to tell someone. She had never imagined that her own head would become the scariest place she could be. Having decided to tell someone she had to figure out who to tell. Every single Justice League member was on her no tell list. Mainly because they would feel compelled to share it all at one of their little meetings. Not that she didn't trust them but she didn't think she wanted all of them to know everything, at least not just yet. So that left the team. She would have told Catwoman but considering she was incarcerated at the moment. Well she had accepted that it wasn't going to happen. Leaving her with the team.

She had been able to cross M'gann, Zatanna, Wally and Robin off the list straight up. Mainly because she wouldn't be able to handle their reactions at the moment. Plus the four of them still held innocence about themselves, which was something she didn't want to destroy. Though she would have to talk to M'gann about what she had seen. Leaving her with Kaldur, Rocket and Conner. She would have told Rocket but that inability of hers to trust kept getting in the way. Telling Kaldur seemed like a plausible option until she found him trying to help the others through their feelings and fears about her situation. She couldn't burden him further then he had already done to himself. That left Conner.

Artemis wasn't sure why but she had avoided that option until it was the only one she had left. Okay that was a lie. It was mainly because she was terrified. Afraid of what he would think, what he would say. She knew it had to be done but getting him alone long enough to talk to was nearly impossible. What she had to say would take a while and she didn't want to be interrupted. Saying it once all the way through would be hard enough without having to stop and start. She had decided that she couldn't tell him at the cave. It would be on camera and someone would listen to it and then she wouldn't be able to live with herself. So she had found a secluded spot far away from the League's prying eyes. Now all she had to do was tell him. It was harder than she thought to find a place to start.

Conner sat their listening to Artemis's heart beat. He had found it reassuring ever since that exercise. It was nice to listen to the steady beating of her heart. It was a slow steady rhythm that he enjoyed hearing. He wasn't sure why they were still sitting here if they were no longer watching the sunset. It had almost dipped below the horizon. Artemis showed no sign of moving though. Conner wanted to get her back to the cave. She had to be exhausted. Even with her spontaneous exercise routines she hadn't done as much to exert herself as she had done today. He noticed that her heart beat had quickened. When she sucked in a shaky breath and then let it out as a half sigh he got the distinct impression that she wanted to say something. So he didn't move. He sat there and waited for her to be ready.

"Hey Conner. Do you ever... Have you ever wondered...? What do you think it would be...?"

Conner wasn't entirely sure what she was trying to say but the more she struggled the harder it seemed to get. He heard her breathe out before trying to start again.

Artemis wasn't happy. She knew how she wanted to start but she couldn't get the words out.

"Conner, have you... ever wondered... what life would... be like if... you were Superman's son and not his clone?"

Conner was taken aback by her question and wasn't quite sure where she was going but answered her any way.

"I try not to. I mean for a while there I did. I always wondered if he would have accepted me more if I wasn't his clone. I had to keep reminding myself that I wouldn't have the life I have now if it weren't for how I came to be. And if I start going into that kind of thinking then I have to consider the same thing but about Luthor instead."

"Oh okay... Do you ever wish that you didn't exist? That no one created you?"

"No. Never even considered it. Why?" Conner didn't follow the line of questioning. He wasn't sure what she was trying to get at.

He felt more than heard Artemis draw her knees up to her chest. Felt her lean forward to wrap her arms around them. He pretended he didn't miss the pressure on his back. Like he pretended that he didn't miss the warmth of her hand in his.

Artemis wasn't upset by Conner's answer. She had suspected as much and knew that he hadn't followed her thinking. So she leant forward and drew her knees up to her chest. She pretended that she didn't miss the pressure on her back. Like she pretended that she didn't miss the warmth of his hand in hers.

"I do. For as long as I can remember I've wished that I had never existed. I know that sounds strange but it's the truth. Do you hate them? Superman and Luthor that is."

Conner wanted to comment on the first part but thought that answering the second part was what she wanted. He was coming back to that though.

"No, not really. I mean I resent Luthor. And at one point I resented Superman but hate no. I've tried but everything I've felt has never been strong enough to describe as hate."

"I hate them. My parents that is and Jade. But at the same time I don't hate them. That really doesn't make any sense does it? I guess what I mean is that there are times at which I feel the world would be a better place if none of us had ever existed. That my life would have been better. Then of course I have to remind myself that I wouldn't exist if not for my parents and that I wouldn't be where I am now if not for them but... Sometimes I just wish that I wasn't me. That my life wasn't what it is. That I could have become this without having to go through everything."

Conner didn't know what to say to that. What do you say to someone who feels that way? Who is sitting there crying and knowing that there was more coming.

Artemis knew she was crying but didn't bother trying to stop. Now that she had started she wanted to make him understand. She just hoped that somehow he could understand.

"When I was little it wasn't so bad. We were a family of sorts. As much of a family a pair of villains could make. From before even I can remember my Dad... trained me. It wasn't so bad to begin with. He was encouraging, supportive even. He used to pit me and Jade against each other. We had to fight, over and over. Back then the loser just got told what they had done wrong. It all started changing as we got older. They were a few times when Mum was away on solo missions and it all got a bit out of hand. I don't remember how or why but I ended up in hospital a few times. Which led to Mum and Dad arguing a lot. Jade couldn't take it. She used to disappear at all hours of the day and night. I can still remember there was this one night, it was storming and Jade had gone who knew where and Mum and Dad were fighting. It was loud and they got physical. I don't remember what happened really. I remember that I was hiding under my bed and I remember at some point the door opened and they were standing there screaming so loud that the thunder was struggling to drown them out and then they started attacking each other. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital. I found out that it was two weeks after the fight and nobody would tell me what happened. All I know is that neither of my parents could look at me without looking guilty or sad for months afterwards."

Artemis stopped to catch her breath and to encourage herself mentally. He hadn't run away yet so that was a good sign. It was then that she felt him move. For a few seconds she was racked by fear at the thought of Conner leaving but he didn't he had just moved to sit so that it was his side that was leaning against her back. Artemis let out the breath she had been holding. If he left she was positive that she would never even try to tell anybody again.

Conner was a little shocked. She talked about all this like it was fine, normal even and for her maybe it had been but her parents had put her in hospital because of their actions. How could... he couldn't even... It was just so wrong and it sounded like there was more. Conner was a little stiff so he swung himself around so he was facing away from where the sun had set. When he moved he noticed that Artemis held her breath. For a few heart beats after he had moved she didn't breath and then she let her held breath out. She was relieved. He didn't know what she was afraid of but whatever it was he would protect her from it. Part of the reason he had moved was so that he could see her. He wasn't sure why but he didn't feel right with his back to her. She didn't move though she just let out another shaky breath and prepared to start again. Conner just hoped that he could handle what she had to say.

"After that incident my parents didn't talk much. They still took missions together but they also took a lot more solo missions. Jade disappeared a lot more too... and Dad got worse. I don't know why but he became... stricter. The training got longer and harder. Failure was met by shouting and as it got worse physical discipline as he liked to call it. It mainly happened when my Mum was away because she wouldn't let him do that kind of thing if she was there. It didn't stop it from happening though. Then when my Mum had her accident everything went to hell."

Artemis paused. That was how her story started. Forgotten memories and training. Conner still hadn't interrupted her and she was grateful. It made it easier in a way. The only sound was their breathing, her own was ragged and came in short bursts. It was from the crying. Tears were still tracking down her face for a childhood lost. A childhood that made her wish for sleep. She was tired, so tired. All Artemis wanted was to go to sleep but she had to finish this. If she didn't finish it she never would. She was so lost in thought she didn't feel herself begin to pitch over the side of the building until it was too late.

Conner still wasn't sure what to say, so he said nothing at all. Artemis still spoke like this was all totally normal. Maybe it helped her deal with. If she pretended that it was normal than maybe it would be easier to say. Conner was looking at her profile. There wasn't much light up here but he could still see her clearly. Bent forward hugging her knees, her head resting on them. He hadn't realised that one could sit so sadly. He noticed that she was angled so that she didn't have to look at him. Was it him she was afraid of? Or was she afraid of his reaction? Conner didn't have long to ponder this as he realised that her breathing was evening out, she was going to sleep and as a result falling off the edge of the building.

"ARTEMIS!"

At the last second Conner had managed to grab her before she went completely over the side. His shout had come at the same time as Artemis had realised what was happening. She had flung her arms out to grab on to anything and had now fixed themselves securely to Conner's arms. Conner pulled a very distressed Artemis back onto the roof of the building. Her legs now dangling securely on the roof side of the building he let out the breath he was holding. He didn't however let go of Artemis. He had pulled her so that she ended up resting against his side. For her part Artemis had fastened the strangle hold that she had on his arms to his torso. Her head was leaning against his chest while she tried to regain some sort of composure. She was shaking and digging her nails into his body. Conner didn't mind so much. It was a good reminder that she was still here. He would have been happy for them to stay in this kind of awkward embrace for a much longer time but Artemis soon pulled away. She wiped away the tears that were still present on her face; it was a futile attempt as new ones immediately replaced those she had removed. She wouldn't look at him but Conner heard her anyway.

"Thanks, for that and the time before."

"You're welcome and from now on you and heights are just... no, no more heights and no more buildings."

"Yeah I think heights and I are just going to take a break. Contrary to current beliefs and my own thoughts I don't want... that."

It was the closest they had come to discussing that night. Artemis knew that she would have to talk about it soon but right now she couldn't bring herself too.

"Artemis, you're really tired I mean you almost fell off a roof your that tired, so maybe we should go back to the cave and we can take this up again sometime?"

Conner didn't mean to sound so pleading but she needed to rest. The whole almost falling off the roof convinced him off that. He got his answer before she had even opened her mouth. Her body had stiffened and somehow slumped at the same time. He had tried but he knew that he wouldn't be able to bring himself to force her to go back. He didn't have the strength for that.

"I... You have no idea how much I would love that right now but if I don't finish this now I never will."

That was all she needed to say. Neither moved or spoke and for a short while silence enveloped them whilst Artemis tried to figure out how to say what she had to say next.

"Not long before my Mum's accident she took a solo job. While she was gone Dad decided to pit me and Jade against each other. Only this time instead of the normal sparring match he wanted us to have a knife fight. The fight would be over when one of us landed a blow against the other. At first we both refused and well I suppose most people would call what he gave us a beating. A few hours later even though neither of us wanted to do it when he asked we said yes. It didn't end well. My Dad had this philosophy that if Jade could do it regardless of her age then I should be able to do it as well. It took two minutes before Jade had me pinned face first against the floor and she couldn't do it. I can still hear Dad shouting at her to just do it so that the fight could end. I was crying because I was scared. I didn't want Jade to cut me but at the same time I didn't want Jade to get hurt because of me. I remember at some point begging her to do it but she couldn't. You can guess how well that went over with my Dad and how badly it ended."

At that point Artemis broke off. Her body was shaking and Conner wasn't sure whether it was from the memory or whether she was cold. The tears that had been prevalent since the beginning were falling thick and fast down her face. Artemis didn't make any attempt to stop them and although Conner would have liked to he didn't. He was so lost in watching her watch the floor that he almost missed her broken voice start-up again.

"When Jade couldn't do it my Dad threw her off of me and I don't remember what he said but it was something about punishment and not being able to a finish a job and then he did it. The back of my costume only just covers the scar because he wouldn't take me for proper treatment until it was infected... Maybe that was why, I mean Dad put us through a lot over the years but something changed in Jade after that. So maybe that's why when Mum ended up in prison Jade left. I still don't know what happened that night. All I know is that my parents went out for a job and my Mum never came back. I mean the fact of the matter is my Dad probably caused the whole thing. He probably paid for the accident to happen. As soon as it was obvious that Mum wasn't coming home Jade took the first opportunity she had and ran. I can't really blame her. If I wasn't still so naïve I probably would have left too. I wouldn't have been the first nine-year old to wander the streets of Gotham. Well that's not quite true. I wanted to be there for my Mum when she got out. I knew that she wouldn't be able to walk again so I knew that she would need help. Either way, for the worse I stayed with Dad from the age of nine until last year when Mum finally got out of prison. That's what almost six years of being alone with Sportsmaster with no one to run interference. Six years."

Artemis was sitting hunched forward slightly. Making sure that if she fell down again it would be towards the roof and not open space. The tears had slowed for the moment but she seemed to be steeling herself for more memories. To relieve more of her childhood.

Conner watched Artemis. For some time now all he had wanted to do was to take Artemis in his arms and comfort her. To tell her to stop because she didn't have to say anymore but he hadn't been able to. Conner knew that she needed to finish and he had a feeling that it was important she do it now. So he didn't pull her into his arms and tell her to stop. Instead he angled himself so that he was facing her and sat there waiting for the next part of Artemis's own personal horror story.

"After Jade left Dad searched for her for a while but it was useless. Jade could always disappear when she wanted to and no one ever seemed to be able to find her. When he couldn't find her he turned his attention to me. I think Jade had meant for him to search for her longer. She must have been hoping to give me some breathing room but it didn't work that way. If anything he was worse from then on then he had ever been. It was like he no longer cared. I started training with him from then on. It was the worse than I think anyone could ever imagine. The training went for hours at a time and I was expected to keep up with him no matter what we were doing. Needless to say a lot of the training ended with beatings of some description. On top of that he was still taking jobs. Some for weeks at a time. More than once I was hospitalised because of the injuries he had given me and the fact that I hadn't eaten for days because he wasn't around and I had no way to afford food. Again my fault, again made the vicious circle even worse. Over those years I learnt to do things that I won't repeat. Things that I'm not proud of and I hold back a fair bit. If Robin's has the most experience on the team then I can easily say I'm the one with the most training."

The hollow laugh that followed her pronouncement scared Conner a little. It didn't sound like Artemis and though he was never going to say it out loud he loved her proper laugh. They way it seemed to mock the joke maker even though she wasn't laughing at them. The laugh she had just given was empty and slightly crazy sounding. He didn't say anything though. Her whole body screamed fear and sadness and he didn't want to push her over the edge.

"Dad's idea of training wasn't... well... honestly it was brutal. When he thought that I was old enough he dumped me in the woods one summer holidays. Every week he would come check to see whether I was alive. If I was I would get some sort of reward, usually food. I mean he had given me all the skills I needed to survive but who does that? I cannot think of a single sane person who would dump a ten-year old alone in the woods. Of course that would require my Dad to be sane. Though I suppose that was better than his opinion that if a NAVY Seal can hold their breath for four minutes than I should be able to hold mine for five. He made that my punishment for failure. Of course holding your breath is a lot easier when there isn't a person screaming so loud you can hear him under the water while he's holding your head down. Ironically enough the only thing he didn't teach me and the only skill I don't particularly have is the ability to swim. I mean I can swim enough to save myself thanks to watching Kaldur. I think he thought I was crazy for a while because I only watched him swim and didn't join him. I didn't mention that I can't swim but after watching him I was able to imitate his movements enough to keep up with Robin when the Reds attacked. I'm still not comfortable with swimming and... after all of Dads little training sessions I am absolutely terrified of drowning. I mean Dad's little training was so successful that I have actually drowned once already and not counting near drowning's post team have come close about twenty times. His other idea of punishment was hair cutting. That's why I don't like having my hair down. If it ever got in my way during training or if he was just really mad at me he would cut an inch off. Mum liked my hair long and it was all I really had left of my childhood. He liked pulling on it to. A reminder that hair can be exploited. Of course that wasn't the worst he ever did to me. When I turned thirteen he decided for the first time in my life to give me a present. Of course part of me hoped that it might be something normal. The rest of me went on high alert because I knew it couldn't be good. He dragged me across town, found a homeless man, handed me a bow and arrow and told me to kill him. I refused, he got mad, we left, and I got punished. Though no punishment was ever as bad as the one he gave me for not stopping Jade from leaving. Conner do you know what dry fire is?"

Conner was caught off guard by her question. He had been watching her. The way she got all tense when she spoke about her Dad's birthday gift for her, as if there was more to the story. It didn't help that she had skimmed over it. When she asked him the question she was looking down at her forearms. He had noticed her running her fingers up and down the scars there. Now she was looking at them waiting for an answer. He was coming back to this as well.

"No."

"Dry fire is when a weapon that requires ammunition is fired without any ammunition. So a gun has no bullet in the chamber and a bow has no arrow strung. This is a very dangerous practise. Especially with bows. Particularly compound bows like the one I use. Without an arrow to take the force from the bow-string all that energy is sent like a shockwave throughout the bow. Compound bows have so many moving bits that even one single dry fire can damage the bow. My Dad made me dry fire a bow and then fire it with an arrow until the thing shattered in my hands. That's where I got these scars from. The broken metal and the snapped string. I'm lucky I didn't lose an eye. The worst part was that I knew what was going to happen. My Mum had taught me about the dangers of dry firing when I showed an interest in her bow. Dad knew that to. Of course everything changed when Mum came home from prison. She kicked him out and then I joined the team. We went through all that chaos of mole possibilities and then Wally and I got together and I should have known it was all going to well."

Artemis seemed to be on the back-end of her story. Conner watched her take several deep breaths before she started again. It seemed she wanted to say they rest of this in one hit.

"When my Mum passed away I was surprised. I mean my Mum wasn't exactly the kind of person who would do that for someone. At least not the Mum I had when I was a kid. Apparently the Gotham police thought the same thing. So I went looking for help at the cave. When none of you would listen it was like I was back with Dad, he never listened. So I decided to keep it to myself. I mean Catwoman knew and she tried to be there for me but it was hard. She had decided to get out of that life and trying to adjust to not being a criminal and help an emotionally distraught teenager is nearly impossible. I was doing a great job at hiding it. Until that idiot fell off the roof. I suppose Robin is someone I need to thank for all off this. We attend the same school in Gotham and some teacher had this crazy idea to teach joint classes on the roof. He fell off, I caught him, I got a new best friend, and his old best friend hacks police computers and plasters the school with my family relations. Now I go to this school thanks to a scholarship courtesy of Batman. So you can imagine how all the rich members of the school reacted. That was how the beatings started and then you got involved. I avoided you and Canary over it and sunk lower into my own distress and despair. Then we fought my Dad and when I was left hanging over the edge of the building my Dad spoke to me. It was the usual you're worthless and useless. Then he suggested that I let go. I don't know why I listened but the idea of seeing my Mum again seemed like a good one. So I did it. Then you saved me and we fought. You all found out and then I disappeared. I tried again but I couldn't do it. Not again. So I went to school. Maybe I was hoping Robin would find me but he didn't, they did. I went to hospital again and you found out more about me. I was released and then Batman and Green Arrow went at it in the cave. I admit I wasn't in a good head space to begin with. I was already having nightmares and seeing ghosts from my past but that fight dragged it all to the surface. I was so scared and confused and lost. Then you found me. You, M'gann all of you. But I couldn't get it out of my head. Everything that came to the surface refused to go away. So I knew I had to tell someone, I chose you and here we are. So?"

"Why did you skim over the homeless man?"

Conner watched as Artemis sank to the roof, she was looking at her hands. He followed her. The tears that had been slowing returned with a vengeance.

"I... there is so much I don't know. I have so many memories that have only just resurfaced and how many of them are real. Did I dream them up to cover up what I really did or did my Dad do something that I don't want to remember? And even with these new memories there is so much of my childhood I don't remember. Is that because I can't handle the memories, so I repressed them or have I had one too many hits to the head? I skimmed over it because I don't know whether it's real or whether I am the monster my Dad wanted me to be and I just don't know it yet."

Artemis hadn't looked at him, she just stared at her hands as if they would give her the answer she was seeking. As if they were covered in blood. The only thing they were covered with was tears. Conner couldn't take it anymore. He reached his own hands out to take hers, so she would be able to feel a connection with him whilst he spoke about the fact that what she was thinking wasn't true. He didn't get to though. As soon as Artemis spotted his hands she lurched away from him. In her haste to get away from him she fell backwards. Conner didn't move. He wanted to but the strange mix of fear and sadness in her eyes told her he shouldn't. Then for the first time Artemis seemed to really lose it.

"Aren't you listening? I am some sort of monster! You should hate me. You should have run back to the cave and told them to never see me again. I'll never be able to get him out of my head. Those little impromptu training exercises are because I can hear him in my head telling me how weak you get if you don't train vigoroursly everyday. Whenever we're on missions I can hear him telling me how he would take out each person. Nobody should have to hear that. And the only reason I can hear him is because I must be like him. I should have broken down in the middle of the cave crying my heart out until someone finally noticed but I didn't. I love my Mum but I didn't love her enough to cry and scream and do everything else that you're supposed too. So I must hate her. Like I hate Jade for leaving even though I know why she did it. I hate her for leaving me alone with him. She knew what he was like but she wouldn't take me with her. I spent six years thinking she was dead and then I find out she's alive and the first thing she does is threaten to ruin the new life I'm trying to build. Of course all that is Dad's fault and I hate him. I hate him because this is all his fault. Everything he did was to turn me into a monster and it probably worked. All he ever wanted was for his baby girl to learn how to kill and maim and destroy. He didn't care how I felt or what I wanted and most of all I hate how I wish I was never born. Knowing the world would be better off without me and he's either there in my head or in reality to remind me that it's true. But I hate him most because I love him too. I mean he's my Dad so I love him just like I love Jade and loved my Mum. So does that mean I even know how to love? If Wally and I had still been together would it matter? Would I have ended up ruining it because I don't know how to love? And even if I didn't would it matter. I mean I am a monster would he even want to be with me if he knew all of this. I mean it's not him I really like anymore but it doesn't matter because you and everyone else won't want anything to do with me anymore because I'm a monster. I am a Monster.-"

Artemis was still going but Conner had stopped listening. When she had first started the crying had increased in volume again. The tears were in an almost continuous stream down her face and her eyes were wild. He was sure that if she had the strength that she would have been screaming and pacing but she couldn't. She was lying there propped up on her elbows. Speaking with a weak, quiet voice. At one point Conner had moved towards her but she had just pulled herself further away. Then she had basically admitted that she really liked Conner and he had been dumbstruck. Now she was sitting there, at some point having found the strength to sit up, rocking and repeating over and over that she was a monster. Conner wanted to argue with her but he knew that right now she wouldn't listen. So he stood and walked over to her. He repeated what he had done at the infirmary. Only Artemis fought a lot harder this time. Struggling and lashing out. She got a few good hits in but eventually Conner was able to settle her on his lap. Her legs hanging off one side of his body whilst he held her head in the crook of his neck. And then he started saying the same thing over and over to her.

"It's okay Artemis. It's okay."

As he started talking Artemis stopped and then she just cried. Conner was surprised that she still had tears to cry but he let her go. When she had given up on herself abuse she had wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest. So Conner sat there with Artemis crying her eyes out in to his chest while he held her and whispered to her. Rubbing her back trying to calm her enough so that she would hear him. Hear that he had heard everything and that he didn't hate her or think her a monster. That as long as she wanted him he would be there for her. He couldn't imagine that all this time that was how she felt. She had been keeping more than they ever thought to herself because she was terrified that they would think she was like Sportsmaster. This might be the first step of the healing process but this wasn't over by a long shot. He got the distinct impression that when the League found out Sportsmaster was going to wish that he could disappear. When Conner got his hands on Cheshire though that girl was going to cop it. They couldn't have protected her before but her sister could have but didn't. All in all Conner was sad because Artemis was distressed and apart from what he was doing there was nothing he could think of to make it right.

He didn't know how long they sat there but eventually Artemis stopped crying and slowly pulled away from his chest. She sat on his lap wiping away her tears and apologising.

"I'm sorry for making you listen and for getting your shirt all wet."

Conner stopped her by grabbing hold of her hands. Slowly she looked at his face. She wore the look of a wounded animal waiting for the next attack. An attack that this time wasn't coming.

"Artemis I want you to listen to me and not interrupt until I'm finished alright?"

Artemis had gone to say something but didn't she settled for nodding her head and then stared at her hands that he still held in between his own. Neither would admit it but it felt right.

"You are not a monster and I don't hate you. I actually like you quite a lot. You don't have to apologise for dumping all this on my shoulders either. They're strong enough to bear the load until you're ready to start telling others. Artemis no matter what I want you to know that none of this is your fault you were only a kid. Hating your family for that isn't wrong. Loving them isn't either. All it means is that you care. You love. You can shake your head all you like but I know better. You were willing to die to save us. If that's not love then I don't know what is. Artemis regardless of what you think it's for that same reason I know that those missing memories and the ones you have just remembered aren't anything bad. You're not covering anything bad up. You care so much that you would make yourself remember if you did something to punish yourself. Besides you barely function now with just the possibility of having done something horrible imagine if you had. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself. Artemis no matter what your Dad wants you to think and no matter what anyone else might think you are not a monster. No one is going to think that of you. No one is going to leave you. I am not going to leave you and you are not a monster. Okay?"

From the moment Conner started he knew just how surprising she found what he was saying. When he told her he liked her, Artemis's head had slowly come up to meet his eyes. All he found her in her stormy grey eyes was shock. When he had told her that she knew what love was she had begun to shake her head. His protestations had made her stop though. By the time he had gotten to her memories she was crying again. When he finished rather than give him a verbal answer she lent in and gave him a hug, nodding into his chest. Her tears were soaking into his shirt again. They stayed there until Artemis stopped crying and pulled away to look at Conner. All he wanted to do was brush the last vestiges of tears from her face and hopefully have it develop into something more but it felt too much like he would be taking advantage of her and her problems. Instead he studied her eyes. They were puffy and red from all the crying, which made her look even more tired but they were still a pair of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He heard Artemis chuckle and returned his attention back to her whole face.

"Do you realise that you said exactly what Canary would have said to me? You and her spend way too much time together."

Conner couldn't help but give a slight chuckle to. He needed to spend time with someone other than Canary. Artemis than slowly stood up allowing Conner to get up and stretch. Artemis was looking up at the moon which was high in the sky. They hadn't realised they had been out this long.

"I think we had better get back." Artemis stated.

"We should but you are not walking back to the cave, you're too tired so I'm going to carry you."

Conner crossed his arms as he spoke to make it clear that it was going to happen one way or another. Artemis merely turned round to face him, with a slight smirk playing on her lips and a flash of fire in her eyes.

Five minutes later Conner was strolling back towards the zeta-beams with Artemis on his back. His hands were hooked in just under her knees and her arms hung loosely around his shoulders. Her head rested against his neck. This was there compromise; he could carry her like this but only like this. He didn't mind and it had taken Artemis all of about two minutes to fall asleep. As he entered the zeta-beams he hoped that whoever was waiting to lecture them would be quiet, Artemis had been through enough without being woken up. The sound of her slow even breaths matching with her heartbeat was rhythmic and the way every now and again she would nuzzle the side of his neck as she tried to bury her head deeper in his neck felt nice.

When he arrived at the Cave, Conner was a little shocked. Everyone was waiting for them and all of them were looking at him as he walked in to the cave. It seemed that Batman and Green Arrow had been arguing again. No one spoke as Conner walked down the steps. The next thing he knew Wally was standing in front of him and was about to start shouting.

"WHER-"

The Flash fortunately was faster and had his hands firmly secured over Wally's mouth before he could do any damage. Wally gave him a questioning look but before the Flash could answer Artemis made her state known. With a quiet content sigh that sounded so loud in the quiet cave. At the same time she had rubbed her head into Conner's neck and her arms had tightened their hold on him for a moment. Her hands had pressed themselves flat against his chest and Conner couldn't help but let a small smile slide on to his face. He then left to take Artemis back to the infirmary. Green Arrow followed him. Between them they put Artemis to bed. Green Arrow brushed some of the hair out of Artemis's face after pulling it out so she could sleep. He then turned to leave. Conner gave her hand one last squeeze before leaving. When he had first lowered her to the bed she had reached out for him. He was both pleased and disappointed to see that she didn't react like that this time. He took once last look at her deep sleeping form before following Green Arrow back to where everyone was waiting.

When he entered the area he took a look at everyone before going into the kitchen it gave him something to do and an excuse not to look at them. It had only just hit him about how important and how burdening what he had just learned was. He understood why Artemis had kept this to herself for so long. No longer feeling hungry Conner stood up and turned around. Which turned out to be a bad idea. Wally was standing there and this time there was nothing to stop him from yelling.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"New York."

Conner didn't give much away with that answer. Indeed Wally seemed to be angrier with that answer then he would have been with no answer. He was almost vibrating on the spot. Conner, whose ears were still ringing from Wally's shouting thought it served him right and then he left the kitchen. He sank to the floor just outside the kitchen door.

"Did you learn anything?" Batman asked, his voice was serious but he was gazing at Conner with slightly worried look.

"Yes."

When he gave his answer Black Canary and Superman slid down to seat themselves on either side of him.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Black Canary asked. Conner couldn't help but smile at that leaving the whole room confused but the moment passed as quickly as it came.

"I would if I could but it's not my place to say. I..."

Conner couldn't say anymore. He breathed out to try to steady himself. He hadn't noticed but the whole room had emptied in a matter of a minute or so. Leaving him alone with Black Canary and Superman when the first tears started. He cried for some time with both Canary and Clark trying to comfort him but without knowing why he was crying they couldn't do a lot. Conner wanted the tears to stop but he couldn't. Everything he had learned tonight had finally caught up with him and he didn't know how to handle it. How were you supposed to make that kind of pain right? How were you supposed to make it go away? How did you make it better?


	21. Consequences

Alright we are back. I apologise for the wait and the length of the chapter but I couldn't find a good place to cut it. The end result being this I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

Over the next few days it became obvious that something had shifted between Artemis and Conner in New York. Conner spent a lot more time with Artemis. She had slept through most of the next day but Conner stayed with her. A few times Kid Flash, Batman and a few of the other leaguers tried to get Conner to tell them what had happened in New York. Each time Conner said that it wasn't his right to tell them and had then gone very quiet. Eventually they all got the message that he wasn't going to tell them anything. The pair also seemed to be able to read what each other wanted. Conner on several occasions didn't have dinner and when M'gann bought Artemis hers she often ended up sharing with him. Conner had also taken to putting Artemis's hair up for her. Most of the team were surprised but they let it go. This didn't stop them from talking about her or Conner though.

Indeed they and the League deemed her behaviour even stranger since her return from New York than beforehand. When Green Arrow told her that she would be able to start using a bow again soon Artemis had looked apprehensive. Scared even. She agreed it would be good but the discomfort was plain to see on her face. She wasn't exercising anymore but the flinching she had exhibited before was worse than ever. Especially if she didn't know you were there. The nightmares had become worse and the only person who seemed capable of calming her down was Conner. Her dependency on him for support was obvious. There were a couple of instances where they pair had stopped talking abruptly when others turned up. The pair where almost always holding hands when this happened. Of course the thing that worried them most was that Artemis had taken to talking to herself when she thought no one was around. No one could ever hear what she said but it was troubling. If it weren't for the fact that they knew that forcing the issue would get them nowhere more than one of them would have tried to make her tell them what was going on. Artemis didn't know they felt that way. She had spent so much time in the infirmary that she had hardly seen any of them, let alone have the chance to over hear them talking about her. Five days after Artemis had come back from New York that good fortune ended. She decided to take her own washing up to the kitchen that day. The team was having a discussion in the lounge area when she arrived. Artemis didn't announce herself when she arrived and it was only after she had put the washing up in the sink that Artemis listened to their conversation. Artemis was distresses to realise that they were talking about her.

"Someone has to do something."

"I don't think we should be pushing her."

"If she won't talk to us willingly than forcing the issue may be the only way."

"She already spoke to Conner, isn't that enough?"

"Her behaviour is beginning to become troublesome."

"Troublesome? Artemis is talking to herself. Someone has to do something."

"I don't think we should interfere. Conner and Artemis seem to be dealing with it."

"Yeah if you call dealing with it ignoring the problem and shutting everyone else out."

"I don't think that us getting involved at this point will be of any benefit to Artemis's health."

"Why because she is doing so well on her own? If anything she has gotten worse since she got here."

"That is true but healing takes time."

"No offense but we have been giving her time. Every day she gets worse, everyday she pushes us further away."

"Artemis will come to us when she is ready. Forcing her will not work."

"Something has got to be done; this monster is getting beyond a joke."

Artemis didn't hear anymore. All she could hear was the word monster ringing in her ears. Slowly numbly she walked back towards the infirmary. She didn't notice Conner as she passed him. He tried to get her attention as they passed each other but didn't get a response. Conner was worried about her but he had to talk to the others about Artemis's plan to talk to them individually. He was supposed to ask them to be patient. So he continued walking, intending to double back and see her afterwards. Artemis also failed to notice Batman, Canary, Green Arrow and Red Arrow nearing the infirmary. She had arrived a few minutes beforehand and was sitting on the far side of the room. She hadn't noticed their approach but Artemis had heard someone. Someone who was whispering about her. The words weren't particularly distinguishable but 'monster' seemed to keep coming up. So when the group of four entered the room they were greeted by Artemis standing there wielding the stand they used for drips. She looked terrified and hurt.

Conner entered the kitchen area to find the team gathered there already, he was relieved that he would only have to say it once. It also occurred to him that maybe they knew what was wrong with Artemis. She had been coming from this direction.

"Hey guys. Do any of you know what's wrong with Artemis?"

The entire team looked at him, as if they had just been talking about something they didn't want him to hear. He also noticed that Wally, Rocket and Zatanna looked angry whilst Kaldur, Robin and M'gann looked worried and apprehensive.

"No we don't. None of us have seen her and even if we had it's not like she would have told us anything." Wally answered for everyone, his voice oozed with anger and annoyance.

"What do you mean? I just saw her coming from this direction and she looked pretty distressed." Conner ignored Wally for the moment. He got that they were frustrated but it had to be this way. The distressed looks on Kaldur, Robin and M'ganns' faces caught his attention.

"Are you sure that Artemis was coming from here?" Kaldur asked with a voice full of dread.

"Yeah. Why? What is it?"

At this point M'gann went to the kitchen. When she came back out it was clear something was wrong.

"She was returning her stuff to the kitchen." M'gann spoke with a monotone.

"You don't think she overheard us do you?" Robin spoke as Wally, Rocket and Zatannas' faces fell.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Conner's shout caught everyone's attention. It also riled up Wally.

"HOW WOULD WE KNOW? YOU AND ARTEMIS WON'T TELL ANYONE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. SO WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HER AND EVERYTHING THAT IS GOING ON."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" It seemed Wally and Conner were about to dissolve into a full on fight. Everyone else was afraid of getting involved.

"IT MEANS EXACTLY WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE. ARTEMIS WON'T TALK TO ANYONE BUT YOU AND YOU WON'T TELL ANYBODY WHAT SHE HAS BEEN SAYING. SO WE WERE TALKING ABOUT THE WAY YOU PAIR HAVE BEEN SHUTTING EVERYONE OUT. WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW TO GET ARTEMIS TO TALK TO US AGAIN. TO LET US IN."

At this point Conner shocked everyone, he grabbed Wally who was in civvies by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. At this point the rest of the team grabbed on to the pair of them but Conner refused to let go as he started shouting again.

"SO WHAT, YOU WERE GOING TO FORCE HER TO TALK TO YOU? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IS A GOOD IDEA CONSIDERING THE STATE SHE IS IN? DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER THE CONSEQUENCES? YOU SHOULD HAVE COME AND SPOKEN TO ME. NOT RUN ROUND BEHIND OUR BACKS TALKING ABOUT HER. THE WAY SHE IS AT THE MOMENT SHE MIGHT HAVE MISINTERPERETED WHAT YOU SAID. DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT? AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE SO MUCH WALLY?

Wally was looking down at Conner with an angry glare clouding his features. Wally opened his mouth to respond but never got the chance.

"CONNER, we need your help in the infirmary." Roy was standing in the door way. He looked stressed out.

"Why, what's going on?" As Conner spoke he lowered Wally to the ground.

"Artemis is totally flipping out. When I left Batman and Black Canary were trying to get close enough to calm her down." Roy didn't like what he was saying but it was the truth. He noticed Conner seemed shell-shocked, like something had just clicked.

"Please tell me you didn't say the word monster?" Conner had shifted his sight back to the team. The pleading look in his eyes made his gaze hard to meet.

"Yes I did but I-" Wally didn't get to finish his sentence as Conner had taken off at the word yes.

Conner moved so fast that he crashed into the wall when he tried to turn. It didn't seem to faze him, he just pushed off the wall and kept going. He didn't notice Roy and the others following in his wake. All he could think about was getting to Artemis before she hurt someone or worse herself. As he approached he saw Batman and Green Arrow watching from just outside the door. Black Canary was standing in the centre of the room trying to calm Artemis down. Artemis was standing in the far corner of the room, near the windows. She was brandishing a drip stand as a lance and Conner noted the scattered supplies all over the floor.

"Artemis, please lower that. We just want to help."

"No you don't. You hate me. Just like everyone else. You think I'm a monster. Just stay away from me."

As Artemis spoke she swung the stand to make Canary retreat. Conner however walked in towards her. He was almost within range of her weapon when he stopped and started talking to her.

"Artemis you need to calm down. It's alright. It's me Conner. No one is going to hurt you. If you just put the stand down and talk to us."

For a second it looked like Artemis was going to lower the stand. Than Conner was forced to dodge an incoming projectile that Artemis had launched. The look of hurt and betrayal on her face was obvious to all present.

"You lied to me. You said they wouldn't- That they'd understand. You promised me. You lied to me. Please leave me alone."

If the hurt and betrayal cut Conner, they way Artemis spoke killed him inside. Her voice was little more than a whisper. A sad whisper that spoke of pain.

"Artemis they don't know. Wally wasn't talking about you. Please Artemis it's alright."

"No it isn't. They think I'm a monster and they don't even know everything. I knew they would. I wanted to believe you but I was right. They think I'm a monster."

Artemis's grip slackened while her whisper of a voice carried the pain she was feeling to the occupants of the room. Everyone had filed in behind Conner and were left a little stunned. Even the other day when she had broken down it was nothing like this. For the first time they understood a little of why Conner hadn't said anything to them. How do you explain that pain to someone if you haven't experienced it yourself?

Conner saw his chance when Artemis left her grip slack on the stand. With surprising speed he knocked the stand from Artemis's hand and grabbed hold of her before she could move away from him. He had wrapped his arms around her shoulders and refused to let go even though she was struggling against his grip. He felt Artemis's tears begin to soak his shirt again and he wondered briefly if she would ever be able to stop crying. If the pain would ever go away?

"It's alright Artemis. It's gonna be alright."

As Conner spoke Artemis let out a sob and then dissolved into tears. Her legs gave out beneath her and Conner lowered them slowly to the ground so that she could kneel on the floor.

"You're not a monster Artemis. No matter what anyone says. I don't think you're a monster. You're not a monster at all."

The rest of the room was unsure of what to say. Artemis's body was shaking from her crying and Conner had such a tight grip on her it was as if he was afraid that she would disappear if he let go. The only person who spoke was Wally. The group only just heard him over Artemis's sobs.

"I didn't mean... I wasn't talking about Artemis. I was talking about us, about the way she was viewing us. I never meant..."

No one was game enough to go near Artemis or Conner the next day. Neither of them would talk to anyone and it was obvious that none of the team was sure of what to say to them.

* * *

Two days after the incident, as everyone now called it, Conner arranged for everyone but Kaldur to leave the cave. By this stage everyone understood why Artemis and Conner had acted the way that they did and none of them questioned his request. Conner met Kaldur in the main room of the cave.

"Artemis is waiting for you in the hanger." Conner stated before going to leave.

"What do you mean? Aren't you staying?" Kaldur was curious, Conner was organising for the others to all get a day alone with Artemis but they all thought Conner would be there.

"Artemis will explain and I'm not staying because Artemis and I discussed it and decided that it would be better if she learnt to rely on and trust the rest of you. Basically what Artemis is about to do needs to be done alone." With that said Conner left.

Kaldur slowly made his way down to the hanger area. He spotted Artemis when he walked into the room. She was in a one piece green swimsuit sitting on the steps that lead into the water. Kaldur sat down next to her and waited for Artemis to acknowledge his presence.

"Hey Kaldur."

"Hello Artemis. Are you planning on going swimming?"

Artemis gave a nervous laugh and glanced between Kaldur and the water before she spoke.

"Well see that's the thing I can't actually swim."

Kaldur did a double take between Artemis and the water. He then sat their gaping as if waiting for an explanation.

"I can hold my breath and I can sort a kinda swim based off what I have seen other people do but I can't really swim. I was hoping you might teach me."

Artemis spoke quietly and waited for Kaldur to say or do something. Eventually he seemed to recover enough to speak.

"You cannot swim and you did not tell anyone. Okay I will teach you."

For the next hour Artemis let Kaldur show her how to swim. Eventually they sat on the steps again, waist deep in water.

"Artemis, why didn't you tell anyone that you couldn't swim?" Kaldur had been wondering about that for some time but had decided to get through Artemis's first lesson before asking her.

"I was embarrassed. Almost everyone my age can swim and I can barely manage a freestyle that can keep me alive."

"Okay but why did you not trust any of us? Why did you not trust me enough to come see me sooner?" Kaldur was staring at her as she spoke. Artemis avoided his eyes by looking at her reflection in the water.

"At first I didn't want any of you see any weakness. I mean I was the new team-mate replacing someone who was supposedly perfect. I didn't want anyone thinking that I couldn't do the job because I couldn't do something as simple as swim. Then everyone thought that I was good enough but I was afraid that if youse saw a weakness Wally might latch on to it or you would all think less of me. When I finally ran out of excuses I had to admit to myself that I was scared. My Dad did things, and he made me do things and they all left their mark one of them being an erratic fear of drowning."

Artemis at this point stopped speaking. Kaldur watched her draw in a long slow breath. Her eyes were closed and as she was so often these days, she looked close to tears.

"Artemis what happened?" As Kaldur spoke he placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder and slowly Artemis told him about part of her childhood. Granting him a piece of her that she had never wanted any of them to know about.

"I take it there is more than just this one story?" Kaldur questioned when she had finished.

"Yes but I don't want you all to have to deal with my problems. You all shouldn't have to deal with my problems."

Kaldur hesitated for a second before pulling her into a hug.

"Artemis we are a family. Sharing each other's burdens is not a problem. We are supposed to share our struggles with each other because then the load is not so heavy. If we shoulder it together then it becomes a bearable burden."

Artemis couldn't help but smile at that as she pulled out of the hug.

"Thanks Kal. For the moment this is your piece then."

"Until you are ready. Now would you like to start lesson two now or later?"

* * *

The next day Artemis was left alone at the mountain, this time with Rocket. Artemis found her in the lounge area waiting for Artemis. After Artemis ad settled herself on the couch Rocket spoke without looking at her.

"Why did you think that you had to hide your past?" Rocket's tone was resentful and Artemis understood why.

"No offense Rocket but as much as you can understand parts of my past there are something's that no one can relate to because they weren't there. I'm sorry for not even mentioning it but by the time you joined I was so used to keeping it hidden that even divulging it to someone who could even understand a little of it was impossible."

Rocket looked at her and seemed satisfied with that answer before speaking again.

"So why are you here now?"

"Well someone told me that as we are a family it's our job to share our problems and help each other with the burdens we carry. To that end I am here to talk, to give you a piece of that and trust that you won't use it to hurt me."

Artemis studied Rocket's face for a second before she continued. The pair sat talking for a while about things that they knew most of the others wouldn't understand. They after all had grown up in environments very different to Artemis and Rocket.

* * *

Artemis found Zatanna outside the cave. Since coming to her sense's Artemis had found out about Dr Fate and Zatara making a deal meaning that Zatanna had her Dad back. Artemis sat down by Zatanna on a rock and waited for her to say something.

"Artemis, I know this is going to sound totally insensitive and absolutely uncaring but thank you. If it weren't for everything that had happened I wouldn't have my Dad back which sounds incredibly selfish."

Artemis shook her head and laughed a little. Zatanna looked at her but couldn't understand what was so funny.

"Zee whatever you do don't change. No matter what."

"What are you talking about?" Zatanna asked confused.

"Do you know what I like most about you?"

"You mean apart from my incredible talent and amazing personality?

"Yeah apart from those. The thing I like most about you is that even when you want to be depressed and all sad you find something to be happy about. You have a reason to smile and you don't waste it. You're lucky you know that. You have a fairly normal life, with a fairly normal parent."

Artemis stared at the sky after she finished. She knew that Zatanna would be looking shocked and sad and sympathetic but right now Artemis didn't want to see that. She wanted to picture them sitting here talking about Zatanna and Robin's relationship.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zatanna asked quietly.

"Not really." Artemis brought her eyes down to meet Zatanna's gaze as she spoke. "But I'm going to."

* * *

Robin of course felt the need to play hide and seek with her. After twenty minutes of searching Artemis gave up and decided to let him come to her. So another twenty minutes later Dick walked into the infirmary.

"So you gave up rather quickly."

"I knew you would come see me eventually so why waste all that energy."

A few second passed between them and Dick crawled up beside Artemis on the bed.

"Dick I know that you think this is your entire fault and that you somehow have to make it right but none of this has ever been your fault. What happened before well I don't think anyone would have ever been able to stop that and the rest of it well I guess I was afraid you would get hurt if you got involved."

"Yes but the second part was my fault. Not only that but out of everyone I spend the most time with you. I should have known. Should have been able to do something."

"Dick trust me when I say there are things you get so used to hiding that it all comes to be second nature. What you did know what you didn't that was my fault because I didn't want you to know. I was afraid of what you would all think if you found out. Do don't blame yourself because I didn't want to talk."

"I'll try not to. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No. It isn't. You got the time?"

"I am all ears Artemis."

* * *

Wally waited for Artemis in the kitchen. When she arrived he was sitting on a bench eating ice cream straight from the tub. She joined him on the bench and realised it was the first time since the break up the pair had really been alone together.

"So how's life?"

"Fine."

Artemis wasn't quite sure how to start this conversation with Wally. She was almost grateful when he glared at her and started talking.

"Why didn't you tell me? Was I not good enough? Was there something wrong with me? Well?"

"No Wally I was afraid of losing what we had. I was afraid of losing you."

That seemed to shock him a little.

"Oh."

"It wasn't just that though. I was afraid of how you would take it, I mean it's not like everything in my life was totally normal and I didn't remember everything. I was afraid you would hate me."

"Why?"

"Irrational fear of rejection?" Artemis proposed it like a question and Wally just shook his head.

"So how are things with you and M'gann?"

"We broke up just after they brought you to the cave."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Why?"

"We just kind of new that it wasn't going to work and we had been trying but it just didn't feel right, you know."

"Yeah I know."

"Hey Artemis just so you know your my best friend and I would do anything for you. If you ever need to talk I am right here for you. All you have to do is say the word, just don't tell Rob that okay?"

Artemis smiled at him and shook her head a little.

"You got time to listen now."

"For you, always."

* * *

Artemis had spent a good hour searching the cave for M'gann. Both girls had been putting off this meeting for as long as possible. Now that it was time for it to happen Artemis worried that M'gann had disappeared on her. Artemis was sweeping the cave for her again when she heard noises coming from M'gann's room. Artemis knocked and then opened the door. M'gann was sitting on the bed staring at Artemis. She was a little shocked and a little scared.

"Artemis, hi I was just about to come look for you."

Artemis knew M'gann wasn't but ignored the statement and took a seat on M'gann's bed. The Martian girl sat beside her and both waited for the other to speak.

"So I heard you and Wally broke up. I'm sorry if that was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault it was a mutual decision. We tried but it just wasn't working. How is your relationship with Conner going?"

"At the moment it's not but we are working on it."

Artemis fell silent for a few second before plunging in to the reason she had come here.

"M'gann we need to talk. About a lot including what you saw in my head the other day."

"Artemis I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to help you and I didn't know what else to do. I won't tell anyone what I saw I swear."

Artemis had watched M'gann grow steadily more panicked as she spoke. After M'gann had stopped Artemis pulled her into a hug which M'gann eventually returned. Artemis didn't end the hug. Even when she started speaking again.

"M'gann I'm not mad at you. I'm worried about you. I was afraid that what you saw might have made you hate me, as crazy as that sounds. Not only that but you saw inside my head and you can see how well I'm coping with it. I wanted to make sure you were alright and I've been talking to people about my past. Right now apart from Conner you know the most about what happened. So I wanted to clarify what you saw and see if there was anything you wanted to ask. In a way I'm glad it was you. I don't think I could cope if it was anyone else."

"You mean that?" Artemis heard the shock in M'gann's voice and felt her tighten her grip. Artemis copied her before replying.

"Every word."

For a while neither spoke they just sat their hugging. Then the pair broke apart and M'gann spoke.

"I may have one or two questions about what I saw."

* * *

Artemis stood in front of what everyone liked to call the counselling room. Conner had left a second ago to take Wolf outside for some exercise. Artemis took a deep breath and entered the room. Black Canary and Batman were inside. They wanted to talk to Artemis about the meeting with Commissioner Gordon from earlier but this was their first chance. Artemis wanted to talk about something else.

"Hello."

"Artemis you're here, how have you been?" Black Canary slipped from one conversation to another with a practised ease.

"Okay. I thought Ollie and Roy were supposed to be here?"

"Both have been held up. Why is there something you need?" Batman answered her this time and after scrutinising her asked her his question.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to talk."

It was the way she held her elbow and the fact that she couldn't meet their eyes that tipped Batman off about what she wanted to talk about. He proceeded to call the Ollie and Roy and when both understood the situation assured Batman they would be there in fifteen minutes. Black Canary and Artemis were sitting on the couch. Artemis had buried her head in the woman's shoulder whilst Canary was giving her a one-armed hug. When Ollie and Roy arrived they found them in that position with Batman sitting across from them. Then Artemis told them everything. She told them what she knew, what she could remember and what she couldn't. Eventually the meeting broke up and Artemis went to find Conner. When she left the adults, they gave the distinct impression that the search for Sportsmaster was about to go up a notch.

When Artemis got outside she sat down on a large rock and waited. Conner and Wolf quickly joined her. Wolf lay down and rested his head on Artemis's lap. Knowing what he wanted, Artemis obliged him with a pat.

"So how did it go?" Conner asked. He had asked after she had spoken to the others even though he knew it was fine he couldn't help asking.

"My part fine. Theirs... well. Let's say I'm caught between wanting to curl up in ball and cry or punching someone. I haven't decided either way but I am partial to the punching." Artemis spoke with a venom that hadn't been in her voice for a while. It was nice to hear, even if it was because she was mad about something.

"That well, huh?"

"Their getting away with it Conner. Just like my Dad did. Am I cursed so that they all get off? Not one of them will be charged for various reasons. Even the cops aren't being reprimanded. I know Gotham is corrupt but it's just not fair. I'm supposed to go to school with them and pretend that it's okay. How am I supposed to do that? I mean Batman intends to deal with them in his own way but I just..."

Conner didn't know what to say. He just pulled Artemis in for a hug. A few tears spilled from her eyes and Conner was glad to see that she seemed to be crying less. When she pulled out of his hug he wondered whether now was a good time or not to ask her.

"Anyway there is nothing I can do about it right now so it will have to wait until me and Rob get back to school and he plans something devious. Now I believe you wanted to ask me something."

Artemis's quick turnaround left Conner a little stunned. He had been staring at her eyes and realised she had stopped speaking a few seconds after her mouth had stopped moving. He blinked twice and turned to look at the ground. Embarrassed and nervous. With M'gann it had just happened but he wasn't even sure about how Artemis felt considering the way her emotions were all over the place. Even though he sucked in a breath and plunged in. It sounded awkward and he felt as if his face was on fire.

"Artemis, I was wondering. You see apparently there is this dance that the Bumblebee's organise, that's M'gann's cheerleading squad, before school starts back. Anyway the dance is this Friday and even though it's on school grounds because students organise it we can bring anyone and I was wondering, if you're interested that is, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but I was wondering if you would maybe-"

Conner stopped rambling when Artemis slipped her hand in to his. He must have sounded like an idiot but apparently Artemis didn't mind.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were trying to ask me on a date Conner Kent."

"What if I was?"

"Well then I would love to go on a date with you."

When she finished her sentence Artemis squeezed Conner's hand. Conner looked up to see Artemis smiling and he looked down at their now intertwined fingers. He knew there was a goofy grin on his face but he was so happy. He had asked Clark about it and then all he had to do was build up the courage. Then Artemis started speaking again.

"There is however one condition."

Conner looked at her smirking face and even though he knew it probably wasn't something to panic about he couldn't help the slight twinge of fear in his voice.

"What would that be?"

"Well the other thing they wanted to talk about is that I have to attend a black tie event at Wayne Manor the following Friday. A lot of the people from my school will be there and well as much fun as Robin and Zatanna are I would prefer someone else I could hang out with for the night."

"Do I have to wear a suit?" Conner asked unimpressed. It must have shown on his face as Artemis's smirk grew wider.

"Well if it's too much trouble I could always ask Wally."

"No, no. It's alright. I'll come. I want to come. I just wanted to be sure."

As Conner finished his hasty yes, with a look of fear and desperation on his face Artemis burst into laughter. Even though Conner should have been mad at her he couldn't help but join her in laughing at how he sounded. And as he sat there with Artemis, voices mixed in laughter and their fingers intertwined Conner realise that he was already hopelessly desperately plunging over a cliff. And as long as Artemis was there with him, he didn't mind.


	22. Happy Harbour High Dance

I apologise for the major delays this work has suffered towards the end. My work hours don't make it easy to write and I haven't been well recently. This chapter also changed several times during its writing; for the better I hope. I can tell you that it's the third last chapter of this story. The other's are in my head, I just haven't been able to write them out yet.

I promise that I will eventually finish this story. One way or another. However I can not promise when it will be finished. Until it is though I will not be updating my other story.

Thanks for your time. Again I apologise for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter though.

* * *

When Friday night rolled around Artemis was nervous. It was the first time she had really been out since her and Conner's little escapade into New York. To make matters worse she was moving back to Gotham tomorrow. Then the Social Worker was coming over on Sunday to check everything out.

So dressed in her usual jeans, black top and brown jacket Artemis went with Conner and M'gann to their school. As soon as she could see the place she wanted to turn around and run. She almost did.

"Artemis, where do you think you're going?" Conner asked as M'gann continued on ahead.

"Far, far away from here."

"Why?"

"Because I just realised that this is a bad idea."

"It is?"

"Yes all of M'gann's other friends are in there and they are all going to hate me and spend the night questioning me. I'd rather go ask the Joker if he would like to dance."

"Artemis you have nothing to be afraid of. Our friends already know what's going on. They will be fine and so will you. Besides you will be with me or M'gann the entire night. Trust me."

As Conner spoke he took Artemis's hands in his and pulled her forwards. Artemis went along willingly after that but Conner didn't miss her last remark.

"Famous last words."

Indeed ten minutes later Conner wasn't so sure of his earlier confidence. It wasn't that the Bumblebee's were staring at him and Artemis. It was more the snippets of conversation he kept picking out of the crowd. He heard things like cheater, witch and backstabber, which were among the nicer comments. As a result he and Artemis were hanging out by the snack table. Standing there talking about what Wally would eat first and betting on how long it would take him to eat his way through everything kept them busy. That was until the D.J. for the night whose name Conner didn't know announced the next song would be a slow song. He looked down at Artemis who reluctantly nodded. She had already given the excuse that she wasn't supposed to overdo it to avoid dancing. Now she didn't have an excuse.

So Conner pulled Artemis on to the dance floor as piano music started up in the background. It was soft and slow and exactly what he needed. Conner wrapped his arms around Artemis's shoulders and rested his hands in the small of her back. Artemis placed her hands against his chest and laid her head down. Conner kept them turning in slow circles. Resting his head on Artemis's he hoped that this song went for a long while and that they played some of this music at the party next week.

Eventually though the song began to end. Artemis lifted her head to look at Conner. Thinking that now was the perfect moment Conner lowered his head closer to hers.

It was then that Marvin and Wendy crashed into them. All four went sprawling to the floor. Marvin and Wendy both landed next to each other on the floor. Artemis landed on top of Conner, with his arms still wrapped around her. Artemis couldn't help but smirk.

"So trying to live up to the 'S' on your shirt, huh?"

"I wouldn't wear it otherwise."

As she spoke Artemis ran her fingers over the 'S' on Conner's chest. After he answered with a returning smirk he went to continue what he had tried to do before. Apparently the universe was against them.

"Artemis, Conner, Wendy, Marvin. Are you all alright?" It was Megan and several of the Bumblebee's.

Reluctantly, Artemis and Conner allowed Megan and the others to pull them to their feet. Even though they had been lying in the middle of the dance floor, which was now full because the upbeat music had restarted, Artemis and Conner had been quite happy with where they were. No one else was apparently. Artemis twitched slightly under the glares being sent her way by the cheerleaders. Conner hadn't noticed because of Mal.

"Hey Mal. How are you?" Conner asked the moment he noticed Mal, who had his arm slung over Karen's shoulders.

"Alright. Looks like you're having fun. Who's this?"

"Oh. This is Artemis." Conner was so matter of fact about it. He drew Artemis around to look at the pair in front of him. Artemis wore a look of relief, thankful to see at least one friendly face. Being stared at by the Bumblebee's was unnerving.

"Hey, I'm Mal and this is Karen." Mal introduced himself and Karen to the girl leaning against Conner's side. It was obvious to Mal that she was uncomfortable and considering the glares all the other girls were giving her, he thought he knew why. Karen muttered hi before going over to Wendy and Megan.

"Hi." The voice coming out of the girl in front of him was full of confidence and bravado, her body language screamed different. She kept close to Conner and seemed perfectly aware of the cheerleader's glares. It also seemed like she was trying to make herself smaller.

"Don't worry about them, they have trouble believing Megan." Mal tried to reassure her; she nodded her head but didn't look convinced.

"How's your summer been?" Conner spoke to Mal again, listening to him describe his summer. He felt Artemis press closer against him, seeking comfort.

"All in all, it's been pretty good. What about yours?" Mal returned the question, while watching the Bumblebee's watch Artemis.

"It's been interesting." Conner stopped there as Artemis was disengaging herself from his arm.

"Where are you going?" Artemis looked at him like he was an idiot, hands on her hips.

"The bathroom, why, you want to come?" Sass was definitely one of Artemis's strong suits.

"No." Both boys managed to get out as Artemis walked off, chuckling to herself.

"So, what did happen?" Mal asked, sobering Conner for a moment, knowing full well he wasn't talking about Conner's summer.

"Megan and I, it just didn't work. We tried but we found ourselves at a crossroads in our feelings. We couldn't figure a way past it." Conner answered, trying to make sure that he didn't know the truth.

"And Artemis?" Mal tried to sound curious; he didn't want it to come across as accusatory.

"She had some issues at her school towards the end of the year. She ended up in hospital and was out here to recover privately. I don't know how or why it happened but it did. I'm glad it did." Conner finished, making sure Mal was aware that he was happy.

"So you pair are?" Mal wanted a proper answer.

"Aren't. I'm still working on it. The people here aren't exactly being helpful. If I had known Megan's friends were going to act like that, I would have taken her somewhere else."

"Considering that Megan explained the situation to them. I guess girls are still girls." Mal chuckled at his own joke and almost missed Conner's response.

"Most girls."

* * *

Artemis was hiding in the bathroom. She didn't actually need it; she just wanted to get away from the glaring. Hiding in one of the stalls seemed to be the only solution; it also got her off her feet. Trying to fight off the rising panic attack was another good reason for hiding. Running out of the room had seemed like a good idea but Conner would have chased her. The windows in the room were too small for her to leave through as well.

After a full five minutes Artemis worked up the courage to leave. Just as she was about to stand up she heard the door open and the distinct click of heels on the floor. Artemis stopped moving when she recognised Karen and Wendy's' voices.

"So what do you think?" Wendy asked her friend.

"I don't know. Megan and Conner seem fine and Artemis seems nice."

"Please, he's parading round a poor replacement for Megan. In front of her. Megan's too nice for her own good, she wouldn't say anything." Wendy argued back.

"I know that but Artemis doesn't seem like much of a threat and Megan said she broke up with Conner. Really she has no right to complain even if she was which she isn't."

"Karen, she's our team mate-"

"-Who says she's fine.-"

"-Which we have already established that she wouldn't especially if that girl was being threatening towards her."

"Look I know I got here late and maybe you saw something else but the girl out there standing next to Conner looked like she wanted to crawl into his skin to get away from everyone. She was scared. Someone that scared isn't going to be running around threatening people." Karen tried to sound convincing but Artemis who was still frozen to the spot listening didn't think that Wendy would care.

"Of course she looks like that, that's what she wants us to think." Wendy stated like that was all that mattered.

Artemis heard both girls breathing loudly, preparing to argue again. Before either could get a word out a third voice interrupted them.

"Hey, Wendy, Karen. Have you guys seen Artemis? Conner said she came in here but hasn't come back."

M'gann would walk in on this. Artemis felt the air temperature drop as both girls realised the implication of M'gann's words. She heard Wendy leave quickly before Karen answered.

"Maybe she's in one of the stalls. Megan, did you hear what we were talking about?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing, Artemis will probably tell you anyway." Karen muttered as she to left the girl's bathroom, leaving Artemis hiding in the far stall.

"Artemis are you in here?" M'gann called quietly down the room.

Artemis responded with a choked sob, she hadn't noticed that she was crying. M'gann didn't say a word about it; she simply used her powers to slip under the stall door. Taking in Artemis who had curled up on top of the toilet seat lid.

"Artemis?"

"Do you hate me?"

To say that question stunned M'gann was an understatement. M'gann almost fell to the floor because of the question.

"What are you talking about?"

"Conner."

"Oh."

M'gann wasn't sure how to respond. It hurt to see them together, though she wasn't entirely sure why. It also made her happy because it made them happy. She assumed that this was some sort of earth thing that she had missed. Watching Artemis try to curl into a tighter ball though worried M'gann. Artemis had made progress and M'gann didn't want one night to ruin it all.

"Artemis I don't know why you think I would hate you but I don't. I absolutely do not hate you. I'm worried about you though. You haven't been acting like the Artemis I first met. Not that that's a bad thing but at the same time I miss you. You've been distant and I know I wasn't exactly encouraging us talking and that but I miss you Artemis. Whatever's going on don't let it stop you. You are my sister. Nothing could make me hate you."

At some point Artemis had stopped crying and just stared at M'gann. As soon as M'gann finished speaking she enveloped Artemis into a hug. Trying to reassure and help in any way she could. Slowly though Artemis broke away from the hug. The pair then exited the stall to find any empty bathroom.

"So, Artemis. What brought that on?" M'gann fixed Artemis with a stare as she spoke. Artemis sighed before explaining what Karen and Wendy had said. M'gann hid her anger well but went off in search of her friends while Artemis walked back to where Conner and Mal were talking.

"Hey where have you been?" Conner asked as she approached.

"We already discussed this, need we go over it again?" Artemis shook her head a little as she spoke, both boys noticed that her eyes were red and slightly swollen but they both ignored it.

"So Conner said you're from Gotham. What's it like there?" Mal redirected the conversation.

"As crazy and corrupt as the news says." Artemis would have continued but Megan showed up looking flustered.

"Hey Mal, Conner, Artemis. What are you talking about?" The trio noticed the Bumblebee's looking put out while Karen lectured them, that's what it looked like.

"Gotham and all its horror. Though I am slightly biased." Artemis responded.

"It can't be that bad." Mal looked a little incredulous at Artemis's cynical words.

"Spoken like a true Gotham virgin. Just like these pair. Check the place out some time, as long as you stick to Wayne's side of town you'll be fine and think it's all peachy." Artemis placed her hands on her hips and smirked at the three of them as she spoke.

"What's going on?" Karen had just joined the four of them.

"I'm propositioning them. They think that Gotham can't be all that bad. I think they should see it for themselves." Artemis informed her.

"Really, not that bad. You guys have heard of the Joker, right? Crazy, murderer from Gotham. Ring a bell." Karen looked at the others like they might be slightly crazy themselves.

"Hey maybe if we're lucky we'll run into him. Or Riddler. Or Two-Face. Penguin. Mister Freeze. Killer Croc. Ra's Al Ghul comes by sometimes too." Artemis rattled off most of Gotham's well-known crazies.

"Oooh. Sounds like fun, can I come too?" Karen responded.

The others stared at the pair of them for a few moments, and then Artemis and Karen burst into laughter. It took a few more seconds before they joined the pair.

"Okay, you pair had me going for a moment there." Mal said as he straightened up.

"You really think Gotham can't be all that bad?" Karen asked when she stopped laughing.

"Well when you put it that way it doesn't sound great but it must have some good points." Mal responded. Artemis bit her tongue, refusing to say another word on the subject.

"Artemis, come one, come on. You have to see it. You promised, come on." M'gann looked like someone had hit her in the face before she grabbed Artemis's arm and started to drag her from the room.

"Bye guys." Artemis managed before she disappeared out the nearest doors.

"Where are they off to?" Mal said as he watched them go.

"Megan had somewhere she wanted to show Artemis. The bleachers and the football field I think. No idea why though." Conner responded as both boys turned back to face Karen.

"Karen, what was going on with you and the bees?" Mal asked as Karen looked away.

"Well, I was right and they were wrong." Karen stated, careful not to gaze at Conner.

"About Artemis, right? It's not your fault but that's what it's about right?" Conner asked, watching Karen's face morph from fear to relief.

"Yeah. It was about Artemis."

* * *

As their friends talked inside M'gann showed Artemis around the field.

"Oooh and over there is where I became a part of the Bumblebee's and Conner ruined the bleachers."

"That was when he carried your books right?"

"Yeah it was so romantic. Even if he just thought that it was practical."

The pair had run to the field and then run the length of it simply because they could. They had started talking as they walked back towards the other end of the field. As they neared the end Artemis sat down to catch her breath.

"Are you okay Artemis?" M'gann asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, just tired. Give me a minute." Artemis responded, a little breathlessly.

The pair sat in the dark, enjoying the silence for a few minutes. Allowing the cool breeze from the Harbour to wash over them.

"Hey M'gann."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For being the best sister I've had. I don't know what I would do without you now and I'm sorry. We haven't really spent time together recently. I miss that. So I was thinking once everything gets back to normal we should kick the boys out of the cave and have a girl's weekend. What do you think?" Artemis didn't look at M'gann as she spoke, instead staring at the sky.

"That would be awesome. We could have Zatanna and Rocket there too. That's a great idea. Wait a second, normal? What in our lives is normal?"

"Point taken. I guess normal is relative for us. I was thinking we should really go all out. Invite Black Canary, Wonder Woman and Hawkwoman. Lock all the other Leaguers out of the cave. That way we don't have to deal with Tornado or Batman and they can't complain about a lack of supervision."

"That is brilliant. We'll have to wait until after school starts up again but that means we have more time to plan. This is going to be excellent." M'gann jumped up in her excitement.

Artemis slowly followed as they headed back towards the dance. Listening to M'gann excitedly list things they would need for their weekend party. As they approached the hall Conner, Mal and Karen exited the building.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Artemis asked as they approached.

"The dance is starting to wind down and we were pretty bored so we thought we would head home." Karen supplied.

"That sounds like a good plan." M'gann said, fully aware that Artemis was already drifting towards sleep.

They group split up after a few quick good-bye's and promises to see Artemis soon. As the trio walked towards the cave M'gann deliberately fell back so that Artemis and Conner could talk if they wanted.

"Hey Artemis, I'm sorry about tonight. You were right." Conner spoke up, taking Artemis's hand in his as he did so.

"It's alright Conner. Most guys don't know how girl's minds work anyway. Besides I had fun. Made some new friends and patched things up a bit more with M'gann."

"I'm glad you had a good time." Conner said, even though he was upset that they had lost the moment for now.

"Yeah, so ready to wave good-bye tomorrow?"

"No."

"Neither am I."

"I suppose I get to see you next week but that seems so far away."

"Not as far away as we think it is. it'll all be fine."

"Sure it will."

The pair lapsed back into silence for a short while.

"Hey M'gann, did you get lost back there?" Artemis called over her shoulder.

"No, why?" M'gann asked as she caught up to them.

"Well you kind of dropped back and never returned. We were considering calling everyone and saying you'd been kidnapped." Conner added.

"Wouldn't that get Batman's goat when he found out that we were kidding."

"Guys!" M'gann exclaimed, embarrassed.

The three fell silent again. They were just happy being together. Tomorrow would bring Artemis's departure and though none of them said it, they felt strange about it. That was why they took the long way back to the cave. Why they had a hot chocolate when they got in. Why they dragged out the night as much as possible. They didn't want to say good-bye. Not yet. And Conner still hadn't found that moment again. He realised as he climbed into his own bed that he would have to wait until the following Friday for another shot at the moment. The one he had lost on the dance floor.


End file.
